The Honour of Falcons
by hunterofartemis126
Summary: Twenty-one years before the events of A Game of Thrones, Rowena Arryn gave birth to twins Artys and Alyssa Arryn before her tragic death. As Jon Arryn dies and Westeros plunges into war, how will the involvement of these two falcons change the course of history?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: This is an idea I've had for a while now, and I finally have the time to do it. I hope you all enjoy, and please tell me your thoughts in a review._

Prologue

**The Gates of the Moon, ****278 AC**

Despite the agony of labour pains, Lady Rowena Arryn smiled. Finally, after all these years of marriage, she was giving her beloved husband, lord Jon Arryn a child.

For years, Rowena had prayed to the gods for her womb to quicken with a child, and finally, almost nine moons ago, it had happened. Jon had been delighted of course as any soon-to-be father would be, and so had she. She had finally felt as though she was able to do her duty to her house and to her husband.

Another pain hit her, and she cried out, unable to help it as the agony shot through her shaking body.

"Just a few more pushes, my Lady, you're doing well." The maester said encouragingly, and Rowena pushed, sweat breaking out across her forehead as she did.

A short time and several tremendously painful pushes later, a strong clear cry cut through the quiet chamber, and Rowena gave a small, tired smile at the welcome sound.

"It's a boy, my Lady," The maester announced. "A strong, healthy boy."

"Let me hold him," She murmured, but before the maester could oblige, another pain pierced through her, and she let out a surprised cry.

"My Lady?" The maester asked, looking concerned. "What is the matter?"

"I...another pain, maester. I don't understand..."

"Another pain, my Lady?" The maester looked surprised. "By the seven, it seems it will be twins, my Lady. The gods have blessed you indeed."

"Twins?" Rowena asked, clearly astonished. "How..." She trailed off, and cried out again, feeling the urge to push once more. She did, pushing with all her might, and to her joy, another babe's cry sounded through the birthing chamber.

"A little girl, lady Arryn," The maester said, smiling kindly at her. "As strong and healthy as her brother."

"Give them to me please, maester." Rowena Arryn said, her voice coming out weakly. "And send for Jon. Send for my lord husband, he must be introduced to our children."

"Yes, of course my Lady." The maester said, and he carefully placed the two blanket-wrapped babes into her waiting arms. She held them close, and smiled weakly, looking down at her two infants. The babes seemed to gaze back at her, and her heart swelled with her love and joy for them.

The babes would grow strong, she thought, strong and brave and good like their father. Her son would rule the Vale, as Jon did now, and her little girl would become a true beauty of the realm. Already, Rowena felt such pride for them, and she thanked the seven gods for the birth of these precious children.

"Rowena?" The soft voice of her lord husband snapped Rowena from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled, her eyes shining with joy as she looked at him.

"Jon...we have twins," She said as he moved to her side. "A son, and a daughter."

Her husband's smile was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. He looked down at their children, and the pride in his expression could have lit up the whole world.

"They are such precious babes, Rowena," He said. "What shall we name them."

Rowena's gaze turned thoughtful as she looked at her twins. "We should name our daughter Alyssa. I know that we both favour that name."

"Lady Alyssa Arryn," Her husband smiled. "Yes, that is a perfect name for her. And what of our son?"

"I thought that you would like to name him." Rowena murmured. "He is your heir now, after all."

Her lord husband thought about this for a few long moments. "Very well. His name will be Artys then, after the founder of our house. Artys of house Arryn, heir of the Vale."

Rowena smiled softly at Jon's choice before suddenly slumping back, her strength failing her at last as a harsh breath left her body.

Her husband looked at her with concern as the little colour she had had drained from her face. She had gone so still, and moments later the babes both began to cry loudly, as though knowing that something was terribly wrong with their mother.

Jon shouted for the maester, his voice cracking with fear for his wife, but he was already too late. His wife had slipped away, the exhaustion of birthing the twins had been too much for her, and now he was left alone, with no wife and with two newborn babes to raise on his own.

I will do right by them, he vowed as he watched his children sleeping in the Arryn nursery later that night. I will do well by them, and our house will endure, as the Arryns always have.

He stayed there, looking down at them for a long time that night. Plans would have to be made for his dear wife's funeral, but for now, all that mattered was his children, and the bright future that Jon would ensure they had. He had love them with all his heart, as only a parent could, and he would do all he could to endure they soared high, like the many Arryn falcons who had come before them, and the many who would come after. For Rowena, and for his love for her, he'd spend his life making sure that these babes would have the best life possible no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the prologue. Also, a special thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, I really do appreciate it. :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review and tell me what you think._

_Before you read this chapter, I would like to say that this story begins several months before the start of the events in A Game of Thrones. I decided to do this mostly for character developement, and to show the relationships between certain characters. Once again, please enjoy. :)_

Chapter One: The Letter

Lady Alyssa Arryn looked down at the newly arrived letter and smiled to herself. It had come from the capitol, and it held news that she was more than happy to receive. She hadn't heard from her lord father for some weeks now, and she missed him terribly. She'd returned to the Eyrie with her brother over two years ago to look after affairs in the Vale, and she'd stayed there to help him manage the Arryn household rather than going back to court. They hadn't visited King's Landing since they'd come home, but now this news gave them an excuse to visit the capitol, and more importantly, it gave them a chance to visit their father and their little brother, who both lived there as her father served as the current Hand of the King.

Alyssa rose gracefully from her seat and smoothed down the skirts of her sky blue silk dress. She tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear before leaving her chambers, striding quickly through the halls of the Eyrie until she reached her destination.

Without so much as a knock, Alyssa opened the door to her brother Artys's chambers and smiled when she saw that her twin was indeed inside.

"Artys, we have some news from King's Landing," Alyssa announced, going over and taking a seat near Artys's hearth. "We should pack and travel there as soon as possible."

Her brother looked up at her from the book he'd been reading, his expression somewhere between amusement and curiosity. His blue eyes, the same colour as her own, had lost their normally serious look, and they sparkled with the prospect of seeing their father again. Alyssa knew that he missed father as much as she did, and she was delighted to be able to give him this news.

"What was the news, Lys?" He asked, and Alyssa smiled at hearing the name her brother had for her.

"The king is holding a tourney for the crown prince Joffrey's name day. We should go, Artys, it's been over two years since we last saw father." She hesitated, unsure if she should say her next words, but she went ahead regardless. "We haven't seen little Robert in that time, either."

"That is true," Artys agreed, and although his voice was carefully calm, his blue eyes had hardened at the name of their half brother. Little Robert was sickly, and Alyssa worried for him. It mattered little to her who the child's mother was, he was her little brother, and to Alyssa, that was all that mattered.

"Artys," Alyssa said softly, her eyes pleading. "He's still our brother, and he's never been well, not since he was a babe."

Artys sighed, and nodded at his sister's words. "I know that Lys, but his mother is..."

"Lady Lysa is our father's wife." Alyssa interrupted firmly, letting out a sigh of her own. "I know that she can be difficult, but-"

"Lys, the woman is mad, she treats Robert as though he were a babe, not a boy of five. Besides, she's never been kind to us, so why must you defend her so?"

"We aren't children anymore, Artys, we're 20 name days old now, we don't need her to be kind to us. You need to stop this grudge you have against her, it isn't good for our family, not at all."

Artys looked at her, incredulity clear in his blue eyes. "How can you say that? Lysa Tully is not part of our family, Alyssa, and she never will be. She's nothing to me, and she should be nothing to you as well."

"Artys-" Alyssa started, but her brother cut her off with a sharp look.

"Go if you wish to this tourney, sister," He said, a rare note of ice entering his normally warm tone. "I will remain here, and rule the Vale in our father's name as is my duty as heir to the Eyrie."

"But, Artys surely you want to-"

"Don't presume to tell me what I want," He snapped, rising from his seat. "Now go, you should prepare for your journey."

Alyssa left the room, letting the door fall shut behind her with a bang. Lady Lysa had always been a sore spot for her brother ever since they were young, and she should have known bringing up Robert was a bad idea. Still, his cold tone and words had hurt her more than she wanted to admit, and as she hurried back to her own chambers, she could feel the burn of tears welling behind her eyes.

She rushed into her chambers, furious with herself for letting the tears fall as she slammed the door and called for her friend and handmaid Elyse to attend her. When Elyse entered, she let her brush out her hair soothingly as she slowly controlled her feelings, and she vowed not to leave her chamber for the rest of the night. She would not give Artys the knowledge that she was hurt, not if she could help it.

Ser Artys Arryn stared at the closed door that his sister had left through a moment ago, and let out a long, unhappy sigh. He'd seen the hurt on his sister's face as she'd left, and he'd instantly felt guilty about his cold words to her.

He shouldn't have let the thought of the Toxic Trout Lysa Tully anger him so. It was hardly his twin's fault that the mad witch was embedded into their family, and yet he'd lashed out at Alyssa anyway.

Artys got to his feet and paced across the room, trying not to think of the argument that had just taken place. He loved his sister dearly, and they very rarely fought, and knowing that this time was because of him shamed him.

It would be all right, he tried to reassure himself, stopping to look out of the window as he did. He'd speak to Alyssa at dinner, and they'd set things right, just as they always did after a fight.

His plans for apologising to his sister were dashed however when he entered the dining hall and saw that his sister's place at the high table was empty.

"Where is lady Alyssa?" He asked maester Colemon as he took his seat beside his sister's empty chair.

The maester looked at him, an expression of surprise on his face as he noticed that Alyssa was not in her usual place. "I do not know, my lord," He admitted. "If the lady Alyssa is not here, then mayhaps she is in her chambers."

Artys nodded, a small frown forming on his face. "I will check on her later." He decided absently, and he picked at his food, his mind swimming with fresh guilt from the knowledge that this time, he'd clearly hurt his sister more than he had thought.

After dinner, Artys headed to Alyssa's chambers and knocked on the door. He waited there, worrying that there would be no answer, but at last his sister's loyal handmaid opened the door.

"Is my sister inside?" Artys asked as the girl curtseyed to him stiffly.

"Yes, my lord she is, but she does not wish to see anyone at the moment."

"Nonetheless, I'd like to see her," He said, noting the coolness in the handmaid's tone. "Will you tell her that I am here?"

"Yes, of course my lord." The handmaid curtseyed again, before hurrying back into Alyssa's chambers, closing the door firmly behind her.

"My Lady, your brother is here and wishes to speak with you." Elyse said, and Alyssa tried hard not to scowl.

"Did you tell him that I wish to be alone?" She asked, and Elyse nodded, looking a little apologetic.

"I did my Lady but he still wishes to speak with you. I am sorry, I could not dissuade him."

"It isn't your fault, Elyse." Alyssa gave her friend a small reassuring smile, before sighing softly. "Very well," Alyssa said, letting out another tired sigh. "Let him in Elyse, and then take the night off. I have been poor company, I know, and you should rest for a while."

"Yes, my Lady, as you wish." Her handmaid gave her a small smile and hurried out of the room,. Artys came in a moment later, looking decidedly unsure of himself.

Alyssa rose and gave her brother a cool look and a small stiff curtsey. "Brother," She greeted, her voice as cool as water. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Her brother hesitated, clearly unsure what to say next. Alyssa regarded him, not giving him the satisfaction of seeming hurt or upset over their earlier argument.

"I came to apologise, Lys," He said eventually. "I should never have spoken to you so coldly, I'm sorry."

"You're right," Alyssa said, her cool mask still in place. "You shouldn't have, and yet you did."

"I know," Artys said, shifting uneasily. "And I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise you."

Alyssa studied him, not saying anything for several long moments. Artys did seem truly sorry, she decided, and finally, a small smile formed on her lips.

"It had better not," She said. "You know you hate it when I'm very angry at you, and I will be if you speak to me like that again."

Seeing her smile, her brother smiled too, looking relieved. "You're right, Lys," He said. "You're as fierce as any falcon when you're angry."

"That's because I am a falcon, brother, as are you," She said. "Not that you'd know it. You're the least fierce falcon I've even seen, and that includes that falcon chick that father gave me on our 12th name day." She was teasing, of course, and Artys knew it. He laughed, rolling his eyes at his sister's words.

"We'll see about that when I win this tourney you were talking about and name you Queen of Love and Beauty, sister." He said, and Alyssa perked up, grinning at his words.

"So we're going to King's Lying then?" She asked happily.

"Yes, sweet sister we are," He said. "Mayhaps father will even have found you a husband by now. I'm sure you'd hate to miss that."

Now it was Alyssa's turn to roll her eyes. "Not as much as I'd hate to miss seeing you get knocked into the dirt by some Tyrell rose before you can name anyone your queen." She laughed. "Now get out, Artys, I have a journey to pack for, and you definitely have a lance to learn how to wield."

Artys gave her a mocking bow. "As my lady commands." He left, and she heard his laughter echoing down the hall. She turned to her wardrobe with a smile and began choosing dresses to take with her to the capitol.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: As always, thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I'd especially like to thank those who has followed and favourited this story. I'd also like to thank Guest for your review. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think._

Chapter Two: A Family Reunion

The ship that the Arryn twins took from Gulltown was sleek and built for speed. They both wanted to reach King's Landing as soon as possible, and this ship, The Blue Falcon, had been the fastest one in port when they had arrived.

Alyssa stood on deck, letting the brisk wind whip through her long hair as she stared out at the approaching city. The journey had been uneventful, and things with her brother were thankfully normal now that the argument had mostly been forgotten.

Alyssa sighed at the direction her thoughts had taken. Despite the peace between her and Artys right now, she felt a little uneasy. After all, Lysa was in the capitol, and she hoped that Artys wouldn't stir anything up while they were there. This was to be a pleasant visit after all, and the last thing her family needed was drama.

"Is everything all right, Lys?" Artys asked, and Alyssa turned to see that her brother had joined her on deck.

"Of course," She said, giving him a smile. "Everything is fine Artys, why do you ask?"

"You looked a little troubled is all," He said, sounding slightly concerned for her. "Are you certain that nothing is bothering you? You can talk to me, you know."

"I know, but everything is fine, really. I was just thinking about the tourney, that's all. You haven't entered one since you got your knighthood, have you?"

"I haven't," He agreed. "But I had things to deal with. This tourney is mainly a chance to visit father, Lys, it's been strange not seeing him for so long. Besides, we both know that I'll win, despite my lack of experience."

Alyssa couldn't help but agree, but she rolled her eyes at his last remark nonetheless.

Before they'd gone back to the Eyrie, they'd never been apart from their father for more than a few moons, and it was strange not seeing him every day. At first, Alyssa hadn't wanted to stay in the Vale, but she had, knowing that she shouldn't leave Artys on his own with so much to do.

"Do you think he will be pleased about our arrival?" Alyssa asked, looking at her twin. "I may have neglected to send a raven to let him know that we were coming."

Artys smiled at her. "Of course he'll be pleased, Lys. And he'll be even more pleased when I prove my skill and win this tourney."

Alyssa snorted good-naturedly. "If you win the tourney." She retorted, and Artys pretended to glare at her.

"If you doubt my skill again, I'll name someone else my Queen of Love and Beauty." He threatened, and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Oh? And which fair maiden would you name, dear brother? The lady Margaery Tyrell perhaps? We met her that time we visited Highgarden, remember? Perhaps she'll grace King's Landing with her presence, I hear her brother is competing."

Artys scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I wouldn't pick her," He said dismissively. "I'd crown someone else, instead."

"And yet you refuse to say who," Alyssa let out a dramatic sigh. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your twin, Artys."

"My sincerest apologies, Lys," He smirked. "You'll just have to wait until I win to see who I pick."

Sighing in defeat, Alyssa conceded. "Fine, brother," She replied. "I'll wait, and then I'll laugh when the Tyrell boy unhorses you."

"Oh, he won't," Artys said confidently. "Loras Tyrell is a good knight, I'll grant you, but he's also too arrogant."

"Oh? And does that remind you of anyone, brother?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"I have no idea what you mean." He said, and she laughed softly.

"Of course you don't." She muttered, just as the captain of the ship hurried up to them.

"My lord, my lady, we are here," He announced. "Will you need my men to help carry your belongings to the castle?"

"We would be much obliged, captain," Artys said, and the man beamed, and nodded in acceptance.

It had been two years, and yet in Artys's mind King's Landing hadn't changed at all. The awful smell was the same, as were the buildings and the smallfolk who milled about the city. These people lived in filth, he thought, and he was ashamed that the realm had such a poor and stinking capitol.

As he thought about this, his horse carried him on up Aegon's High Hill and towards the Red Keep. He had to admit that he was eager to see his father, although being back in this snake pit of a city was not a pleasant thing for him at all.

As he and Alyssa rode through the gates of the Red Keep, he saw the smile on his twin's face. Unlike him, she didn't mind the capitol, and she didn't seem to notice the stink in the streets.

"Let's go and see father immediately," Alyssa said. "Our servants can move our things. Come on."

Artys gave the necessary instructions to the servants, before following his sister to the entrance of the Tower of the Hand. He had to admit that his sister's excitement was infectious and as they reached the tower, he found that he was smiling as much as she was.

As they climbed the Tower of the Hand, they came upon little Robert with his mother. Alyssa smiled and greeted their half brother warmly, and the Toxic Trout watched on, her Tully blue eyes as cold as ever.

"Artys!" Artys looked down and saw the sickly little boy smiling at him. He did his best to smile in return, not wanting to cause the boy to have one of his shaking fits, which he had often when he was angry or upset.

"Robert, you look well." He lied, trying to sound encouraging and it must have worked, because the boy beamed at him and even lady Lysa smiled thinly.

"Robin is strong," The Tully woman said proudly. "A strong healthy boy, he always has been."

Artys did his best not to snort as his sister murmured something polite that would satisfy the mad witch before them. Lady Lysa then left them, picking up her son as though he were a babe while the twins carried on, until they reached their father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." His father called and he and Alyssa moved into the room, smiles spreading over both of their faces.

Their father stood and beamed at the sight of his heir and his only daughter. In his expression, Artys knew that they'd been missed, as much as their father had been.

"Artys, Alyssa, I didn't know you two were coming to visit the Capitol," His father said, moving around his desk towards them. "Why didn't you send a raven?"

"We wanted to surprise you, father," Alyssa said and their father laughed as he embraced his daughter warmly.

"Well, you certainly managed that," He said fondly. "I've missed you both very much."

"We've missed you as well father," Artys said, and his father gave him an embrace as well. Artys smiled, it truly had been far too long since their family was together.

That night, the Arryns dined together in the Small Hall, within the Tower of the Hand. Alyssa smiled as she looked around the familiar room, and at her family who sat around her at the high table.

"Are you going to joust in the tourney, Artys?" Little Robert asked, looking at his older brother with wide eyes.

"Yes," Artys said, not looking at him. "I plan to. Are you going to watch?"

"Of course he isn't," Lady Lysa snapped, shooting Artys a cold glare. "Sweetrobin is far too young to watch such things."

"I think the little prince Tommen watches tourneys," Alyssa said mildly, trying to defuse the situation. "Mayhaps Robert could only watch the very start, lady Lysa, that way he'd be able to see Artys in his armour. I'd be glad to sit with him."

Lysa did not look happy about that, but her father looked thoughtful as he cut his meat. "There would be no harm in letting the boy see the knights and lords at the start of the tourney, and Alyssa would keep him safe." Her father said, smiling at her. "And Robert would enjoy it, wouldn't you son?"

Robert perked up and beamed at his father and sister. "Oh yes!" He said. "I would, oh please mother say that I can go."

Lysa looked between her son, her husband and Alyssa for a moment, and Alyssa wondered what she would do. The woman hadn't been pleased by her suggestion, but on the other hand she hated to tell Robert no.

"Oh, very well," Lysa relented, looking like she'd just tasted something awful. "You may watch, Sweetrobin." Lysa then turned to Alyssa, her eyes as cold as ice. "You'll ensure he only watches the start though, Alyssa. I don't want him frightened."

"Of course, lady Lysa." Alyssa responded, smiling sweetly at her father's wife. "Robert will be fine, I promise."

Her twin caught her eye then, and he gave her a smile. She knew he'd be pleased by her handling of Lysa, but Alyssa was mostly just relieved that she'd saved the family dinner from going downhill.

The rest of the meal was quiet, and afterward Alyssa volunteered to take Robert up to bed. She'd missed her little brother, despite how spoiled he acted sometimes, and she wanted to spend some time with him.

"That's a lovely idea, Alyssa," Her father said, smiling approvingly.

Lysa looked unhappy but she said nothing, so Alyssa turned to Robert and held out her arms and he allowed her to scoop him up. For a boy of five, he was so small that he was easy to carry. Alyssa knew that she shouldn't encourage Robert's childish behaviour, but just this once she'd let it pass.

"Come on sweetling," She said as she carried him out of the room. "If you like, I'll tell you a story." She added, and her little brother smiled up at her.

"Really, Alyssa? One about knights and dragons?" He asked eagerly, and she nodded, chuckling.

"Yes," She said. "One about knights and dragons."

Robert was an innocent, she thought as she tucked him into bed and began the story, and despite the tension in the Arryn household Alyssa found that she was more than happy to be back in King's Landing. She'd protect her family, she thought, and she'd keep them together, because otherwise, how could their house endure?


	4. Chapter 3 - A Father's Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: As always, I'd like to thank everybody who is reading this story. I'd especially like to thank those of you who have followed and favourited this story. Also, Josh b, thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy what I'm going to do with this story. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts on it. :)_

Chapter Three: A Father's Pride

The day after they had arrived in the capitol, Artys was called to his father's office. He wasn't entirely surprised, in fact, he was pleased at the opportunity to spend time with his father.

When he arrived at his father's office, he knocked and then entered at his father's invitation. He smiled and closed the door, before turning to face the Hand of the King.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, I did," His father nodded, a small smile on his face. "We haven't had a chance to speak properly since you arrived here. Come, take a seat."

Artys did so, and then waited patiently for his father to continue.

"I have read the reports of the happenings in the Vale while you were there," He noted. "You have done well, Artys."

Artys couldn't help the happiness he felt upon hearing those words. He had always looked up to his father, and to receive such praise from him was what Artys had always wanted.

"Thank you father, but truly all I did was my duty."

"You have worked to improve the safety of our smallfolk, Artys, not many lords consider their protection with any true care, and the fact that you have demonstrates what a capable lord you will be once I am gone."

"I did what I thought was best for the Vale, as you have taught me, father. The mountain clans were growing bold, and so ensuring that the defences around our most remote villages were strengthened was necessary. Those wildlings could not be allowed to slaughter innocent people unchecked"

"You are quite correct," His father said, nodding seriously. "And I am proud that you made that decision. Our people have been loyal to our house for many centuries, and it is up to us to ensure that that loyalty never wavers. Our job is to protect our people and to rule them honourably, never forget that, Artys."

Artys nodded in response to his father's words. "I won't forget, father. I'll do our house proud."

His father smiled at that, his pride showing clearly in his expression. "You already are doing our house proud, Artys,. I for one truly couldn't be prouder of you."

Artys swallowed at his father's words, a smile spreading across his face. "I...thank you, father. I am pleased to have made you proud."

"You have always made me proud, son. Now, I won't keep you, I believe you have a tourney to prepare for, do you not?"

"Yes, I do father," Artys nodded, and he began to rise to leave.

"One moment," His father said. "Before you leave, I have a request to make of you."

Artys paused, a little curious. He sat back down, and looked at his father questioningly.

"I wish for you to spend some time with your younger brother."

"What?" Artys asked before he could stop himself. He knew his father would see his dislike for this idea at once, but he could not hide it.

His father frowned, looking at him sternly. "Your brother needs someone to look up to, Artys, and who better than his own older brother?"

"But father, I-"

"Surely you see how this would benefit Robert, Artys. His mother is...very protective of him, and if he is to grow into a mature young man, he will need you to be there for him. He does look up to you already, you know."

Artys couldn't help the small disbelieving snort that came out of him at those words. "I cannot believe that, father." He said flatly.

"And why not? You saw how excited the boy was at dinner when he heard that you were jousting in the tourney. He admires you, after all young boys need a man to look up to. I am not asking a lot from you here, Artys. I wish only for my sons to get along as brothers should."

"I see," Artys knew that he sounded annoyed, but he couldn't help it. "I will see what I can do."

"Why don't you let him watch you practice," His father suggested. "I'm sure that he would like that."

"Yes father, as as wish." Artys muttered, and he rose, his earlier good mood gone completely. "I will leave you now, I know you must be busy."

His father sighed, and nodded and without another word, Artys left, and stormed away down the stairs.

He was fully aware that he was being childish. Robert had done nothing to him, but still, he did not want to spend time with the spoiled little brat. However, he had his father to consider. Now that he'd earned his father's pride, he wanted to keep it and so, he headed for his brother's chambers, trying not to scowl as he did.

Alyssa looked up from playing with her little brother when the knock sounded loudly at the door. Lysa wasn't there, she wasn't sure where the woman was but since she was gone, she'd been keeping her brother entertained.

"Come in," Alyssa called, rising from the rug where the toys were scattered. The door opened, and Alyssa stared in surprise as her twin entered the room.

"Artys?" She asked, not hiding the disbelief in her tone. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Robert, noticing his older brother, tossed away the toy dragon he'd been playing with and leaped up happily. "Artys! Have you come to play with us?"

Alyssa's heart hurt a little at her little brother's hopeful tone. He was only a child, and he had no idea that his older brother did not wish to be near him.

"Actually," Artys said, after a long heavy pause in which Alyssa hoped that he would at least try to be kind. "I wondered if you'd like to watch my jousting practice today."

Alyssa blinked at him. Never, not once in her wildest dreams, had she ever thought that Artys would willingly come here to seek out his brother.

"Really?" Robert asked, his little face lighting up. "You mean it? I can watch?"

"Yes," Artys said, trying his very best to smile. "You can. I...I'd like you to."

"Well, let's go!" Robert was excited now, and Alyssa couldn't help but smile. "Alyssa, are you coming?"

"Of course," Alyssa said, and she followed along behind her brothers to the training yard. For the first time in a long while, Alyssa truly thought that the relations between their family could be as positive as she'd always hoped for.

With her new positivity in mind, Alyssa walked to Lysa's chambers later that evening and knocked on the door. She waited, biting her lip, for her father's wife to answer.

"Come in," Lysa called and Alyssa did, giving her a smile and a small curtsey.

"Lady Lysa, I hope that this isn't a bad time." She said, looking across to meet the woman's blue gaze. Lysa looked a little surprised, which Alyssa didn't mind, after all it wasn't often that she paid the woman a visit like this.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Lysa said at last. "Why are you here, Alyssa?" Lysa did not offer her a seat, so Alyssa stayed where she was, trying not to be disheartened by this cool reception.

"Well," Alyssa hesitated, wondering if this was truly a good idea as she shifted her weight slightly from one foot to the other, doing her best not to look unsure. "I had an idea that I would like to discuss with you."

"I see," Lysa's blue eyes were cold, but there was a hint of curiosity in to er expression now. "What is this idea of yours?"

"Well, it is Robert's name day a few weeks after the tourney, is it not?"

"It is," Lysa responded, a frown crossing her face.

"Well, I wondered if I could be of assistance in helping prepare for the celebration. There will be one, won't there?"

Lysa's expression was tinged with suspicion now, and Alyssa couldn't help a slight frown.

"Of course there will be," She said. "But surely by then, you will return to the Eyrie, won't you?"

"Oh, no," Alyssa shook her head. "I would like to stay for my little brother's name day."

"Well, I suppose that Sweetrobin will like that at least," Lysa's tone was grudging, although she wore a thin, fake smile.

"I hope so," Alyssa responded, smiling as warmly as she could. "So, is there anything I could help with?"

"Well, yes I suppose there is," Lysa admitted after a long pause. "Although I must say, I am surprised that you wish to help."

"Well, Robert is my little brother," Alyssa said. "And our family has to be strong. We should help each other, shouldn't we?"

Lysa didn't say anything to that, she only looked at Alyssa coldly. "Well, if that is all you came for, Alyssa, I bid you a good evening. We can speak about this again tomorrow."

"Of course," Alyssa said, and she offered the woman another smile before she turned to leave.

"Wait," Lysa said, and Alyssa turned back, surprised.

"Yes, lady Lysa?" She asked, and the woman smiled at her. It was not a particularly kind smile, but it was the best that could be expected from the woman.

"You know, Alyssa, you speak such pretty words," Lysa said with false sweetness, a spark of malice burning in those Tully eyes. "I am sure, when your father gets around to sorting out your betrothal at last, you'll make someone a wonderful lady wife."

Alyssa did not know how to respond. Her father, and by extension Lysa, knew her reluctance regarding her inevitable marriage. She simply did not feel ready, and as yet her lord father had not pushed her about it. Now, to have Lysa bring it up almost cracked her composure. She shook her head slightly before controlling herself, and turning back to Lysa.

"You are too kind, lady Lysa," She said, her voice carefully pleasant. "I wish you a good night."

She left without another word and hurried to her chambers. Sometimes, she truly hated that woman as much as Artys did, the only difference was that she was better at putting her feelings aside and doing what was right for house Arryn.

As she hurried towards her chambers, she crashed into her brother who was just leaving his own chambers.

"Lys?" Artys asked, looking at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Alyssa said, doing her best to smile.

"You looked upset," Artys insisted, catching her arm before she could move past him. "Lys, come on, talk to me."

"Is there a problem, here?" A new voice asked and the twins turned to see their father looking at them with a slightly concerned expression. "Artys? Alyssa? Has something happened?"

"That's what I was asking," Artys replied before Alyssa could speak. "I just ran into Alyssa, and she looked upset. I'm not sure why, that's what I was asking her."

"Nothing is wrong," Alyssa said, her voice firmer now. "Artys is just fussing father, I'm fine, really."

"Very well," Her father said after a moment, and he headed back to his own chambers.

"You aren't truly fine, are you?" Artys demanded, and Alyssa shrugged.

"I am, Artys, really. You have nothing to worry about."

Artys did not look at all convinced but finally, he nodded. "All right," He said. "Well...good night, Lys."

"Good night, Artys." She embraced her twin and then she went quickly to her chambers, closing the door behind her. As always, she'd kept the peace, she'd smiled and said that she was fine, even though she wasn't. Her job was to protect her family, after all, she had no business complaining over something that Lysa had said. And anyway, what good would it do? She shouldn't have taken Lysa's words so hard, but she had. Not that it mattered now, she thought, peace reigned, and Alyssa would make sure that nothing, especially not her, would ruin it.


	5. Chapter 4 - An Avoided Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, I very much appreciate it. I'd especially like to thank those who have followed and favourited this story. Also, thank you to Guest for your review. I agree with a lot of the things you said, and I hope you'll be pleased with this story moving forward. I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter, and please feel free to review. I love to read what you guys think of the story, so please let me know._

Chapter Four: An Avoided Conflict

Breakfast the next day was mostly silent for the Arryns. There seemed to be a current of tension in the air that even little Robert sensed, for he did not speak, choosing instead to play with the porridge in his bowl. Artys sat in silence like the rest of them, occasionally shooting concerned glances at his twin. Alyssa did not seem to notice, her eyes were fixed on her plate, but she wasn't making any attempt to eat the food on it, she simply cut it into smaller and smaller pieces.

"Aren't you hungry, Alyssa?" His father asked at last, breaking the thick silence around their table. "I don't think I've seen you eat a single thing since you sat down. Are you well?"

Finally, Alyssa looked up and offered their father a small smile that only Artys could see was feigned. "Oh, yes I'm fine, father," She said, her eyes not meeting his. "I was simply caught up in my thoughts is all."

"Well, if that's all it is." His father smiled at her, and returned to his food, but Artys was of course not convinced by his twin's words. He tried once again to catch her eye, but still she would not look at him. Sighing, Artys looked at his own plate, vowing to speak to Lys after breakfast.

When breakfast mercifully ended, Artys caught hold of Alyssa's arm as she hurried down the corridor outside the dining hall.

"Would you like to go riding with me today?" He asked her. "It is a wonderful day, and I know your mare must be restless and eager for some freedom."

To his relief, a small smile came over Alyssa's face. "I haven't visited Moonlight yet since we came back. It's been two years since I've ridden her."

"I thought you'd like to see her," He said. "So, shall we go?"

"All right," Alyssa said. "Let me get changed into something more practical, and I'll meet you at the stables, all right?"

"All right then." Artys nodded, and he headed for the stables and saddled and prepared his horse and Alyssa's.

Fifteen minutes later, his sister arrived, wearing more practical riding clothes. She hurried to the beautiful white mare that was waiting for her beside Artys's horse and patted her silky neck affectionately.

"She's more beautiful than I remember," She told Artys, beaming. "She's been taken care of."

"Of course she has," He smiled. "Now, shall we go?"

Alyssa nodded, and mounted her mare, as Artys mounted his own horse. They rode out of the gates, and Artys smiled with satisfaction as he saw the happiness return to his sister's face. He had known that this would work, and now that she was no longer upset, he thought he would be able to get to the bottom of what had upset her in the first place.

"So," Artys said as they sat at a table in a small inn. They had stopped for an afternoon meal, and Alyssa felt a lot better after the long ride they had had. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

Alyssa gave him a look of faint confusion. "What? I have been talking to you all morning, brother."

"Yes, but you haven't talked to me about last night, have you? No one else is here, Lys, you don't need to pretend that you weren't upset."

Alyssa frowned, her confusion turning quickly to annoyance at her brother's words. She had thought that he had dropped this topic, but really, she thought, she should have known better than that.

"Lys?" Her brother was looking at her with concern. "Please, just talk to me would you? I can't help you if you won't even tell me what happened, can I?"

"I can't tell you because nothing did happen, Artys," Alyssa sighed, looking away from him. "Please, let it go. I'm fine, all right?" She couldn't tell him that it was Lysa who had upset her, she thought, it would only make things worse. He'd only confront her and cause more animosity than there already was in their family.

"I'm not a fool, Lys," Artys said. "Where were you before you went running to your chambers, anyway?"

"I...I was nowhere," She said. "Come on, Artys, just leave it be. We've been having a good day, let's not spoil it all now by arguing. I don't want to fight with you."

"And we don't have to fight. Tell me what happened, and I'll drop it, I promise."

Alyssa sighed wearily. Her brother could be awfully stubborn sometimes, and this time, it seemed that she was fighting a losing battle with him. If this kept up, she knew that he'd annoy her enough that she'd eventually tell him, so now all she could do was to minimise the damage.

"Well?" Artys asked when Alyssa knew she'd been silent for too long. "Are you going to tell me what upset you last night?"

"Fine," Alyssa said finally, already knowing how bad the consequences of her decision would be. "I will, but please don't do anything stupid, all right? You'll have to promise, or I won't tell you, I mean it Artys."

Her twin nodded, his expression deadly serious. "I won't do anything, Lys. I just want to know, I promise."

Alyssa nodded reluctantly, and looked at her brother. "Really, it wasn't a big thing at all," She started, her hands twisting together nervously. "I shouldn't have gotten upset at all, not really. Well...last night, I went to see Lysa about something and-"

"Lysa!? Lysa upset you!? What did that mad woman do, Alyssa?"

Alyssa sighed miserably, wishing that she could take her words back. "Artys, calm down," She said. "You promised, remember? You said you wouldn't do anything."

"But Lysa changes things, Lys. I can't just stand by and let that witch upset my sister."

"Well, you will," She said, finally snapping. "She only brought up my inevitable betrothal, that's all. For all I know, she meant her words as a compliment." Of course, the last part was completely untrue, but she had to calm him down as soon as was possible.

"Oh please," Artys said, letting out a snort. "It wasn't a compliment Lys, and you know that. The woman was trying to get to you, it's what she does. Don't worry though, I'll be having words with her when we get back."

"Oh Artys no, you promised. Please don't say anything, it'll only make things worse."

"And her making those comments to you didn't make things worse? Alyssa, she can't just get away with things like that."

"Yes, she can," Alyssa insisted. "Listen to me, Artys, it's nothing, okay? Let it go, we have better things to discuss."

"Oh do we?" Her brother demanded. "Like what?"

"Like the tourney," She said quickly, trying to distract him. "Loras Tyrell arrived yesterday, did you know? His new tourney armour is outrageous, apparently. It's literally encrusted with jewels."

At this, she was relieved to see a small smirk appear on Artys's face. "Maybe I can knock a few of them off when I unhorse him."

She smiled at him, amusement flickering in her eyes. "Oh, maybe," She said. "The boy really does seem as arrogant as you said he was, from what I heard. Most of the court ladies fawn over him like idiots though."

Artys actually chuckled at that. "More fool them," He said. "The only fawning our Tyrell rose favours is that coming from the king's charming little brother lord Renly."

Alyssa giggled at Artys's words. "You know, King Robert suggested a betrothal between me and Renly once, since we're of similar age and status. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yes, I do I'd almost forgotten. The look on your face when father told you, truly I thought you were going to explode with indignation!"

"I didn't look that bad," She insisted. "It was just shock, and well, Renly Baratheon wears brighter silks and jewels than I do. Honestly, he's more a peacock than he is a stag, and I wouldn't want to be outshone by my lord husband."

"I can't argue with you there," Artys said, chuckling. "Although apart from his er...taste for expensive clothes, he isn't a bad sort, is he?"

"I suppose he isn't," Alyssa said, looking thoughtful. "He's actually quite kind, and he's a wonderful dancer."

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Artys teased, smirking at her.

Alyssa only shrugged, rolling her eyes at her twin's teasing. "I've danced with him at feasts a few times, you know that."

"Ah yes, of course," He nodded, still smiling. "Still though, I'm glad you won't be marrying him. After all, you'd have to live in the Stormlands if you did."

"That's true," Alyssa frowned. "I don't really like the Stormlands, it's just such a grim part of the world. Well, its weather is grim, in any case."

"Yes, well it has a fitting name at least." Artys noted and Alyssa laughed quietly.

"Where would you like to live then, when you do marry, that is." Artys spoke cautiously, well aware of his sister's dislike of this subject.

"I don't know," Alyssa wouldn't look at him, instead staring at her half full wine cup. "I don't spend a lot of time thinking about it."

"I'm sorry," Artys said, looking a little guilty for bringing it up. "I know you don't like talking about it, Lys. Let's focus on something else, shall we?"

"Yes," Alyssa nodded. "Something like the fact that the tourney is only two weeks away, and I haven't seen your armour for it yet. You do have it, don't you?"

"Well...no," He admitted, looking sheepish. "Actually, I was going to go to the armoury this week."

"Well, you had better, Artys. Unless of course you want to wear your old training armour."

"I'll sort it," Artys insisted. "Now, finish up that wine, we'd better get back before it gets dark."

"You're right," Alyssa said, nodding. She hastily finished her wine and they left, swiftly mounted their horses again before heading back to the city.

Alyssa smiled as they rode, and lightly patted Moonlight's neck. The mare had been a gift from her father years ago, and Alyssa loved her dearly. She was a beautiful horse, and she had the gentlest temperament Alyssa had ever seen.

"Moonlight seems happy," Artys said as they rode along. "I think she missed you."

Alyssa smiled at him. "Really?" She asked. "I missed her too. I hated leaving her here but you can't go riding from the Eyrie, unless you use a mule."

"Yes, that is a disadvantage of the Eyrie, isn't it?" Artys asked, and Alyssa found herself nodding in agreement. She truly loved the Eyrie, but her love of riding went ignored while she was there, and that saddened her.

She and Artys spoke little on the remainder of the ride back. They put away their horses themselves, and after bidding her brother goodnight, she went to her chambers and readied for a early night.

As she settled back into the comfort of her bed, she smiled with relief. She had deflected Artys from causing conflict with Lysa, even when she hadn't thought she could. She knew that more conflict would arise within her family sooner or later, but for now, she could rest easy, knowing that things were as all right as they could be.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Shaking Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: Thank you as always to everyone who has read, followed, or favourited this story. I'd also like to thank Guest for your review. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to review and tell me what you think. :)_

Chapter Five: The Shaking Sickness

The next day, Artys decided to do some early morning training. He hadn't trained yesterday since he'd been out riding with Alyssa, so he had to make up the practice time. After all, the tourney was approaching, and if he truly wanted to win, he knew that he had to work for it.

After he'd put on his training gear, he left his chambers and starting walking down the steps of the Tower of the Hand.

"Artys?" A small voice said from behind him. "Are you going to train again?"

Artys turned, and saw Robert staring at him with those large, wide eyes of his. Artys didn't frown at the sight of his half brother, but he dearly wanted to.

"Yes," He said at last, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt. "I'm going to train now, actually."

"Oh, okay," Robert smiled at him. "Well, can I come then? I could get Alyssa."

This time Artys couldn't help it, he frowned at his brother. Robert looked so...hopeful, but Artys didn't want him to come. In his annoyance, he didn't notice how pale his brother was, or how weak he looked today. "Well...I don't think that's such a good idea." Artys told him, moving to turn away.

"But why not?" Robert asked him, a note of petulance entering his voice. "I want to watch you train. Please, let me come."

"Let you come where, Robert?" A new voice asked, and Artys turned back to see that his twin was approaching them. Unlike him, she gave Robert a smile, which he returned brightly.

"Oh, Alyssa, please say I can go," Robert said, looking at Alyssa imploringly. "Artys is doing training again, and I want to watch him."

"I said I didn't think it was a good idea, Robert." Artys said stiffly, and then he frowned at the reproachful look his twin shot his way.

"Artys, what's the matter? He only wants to watch, to support his big brother." Alyssa said, and Artys glared at her.

"His lady mother won't be pleased," He responded, turning a sharp look on Robert. "Why don't you run along now, Robert. Your mother will be worried."

"No, she won't, she's visiting lord Petyr," Robert said sullenly. "So can I come then?"

Before Artys could tell him no, Alyssa cut in. "Of course you can, sweetling. I'll come with you, okay?"

Robert's face lit up, and he hugged Alyssa. "Oh, thank you. I'll be good, I only want to watch."

Artys turned away from them sharply and heading down the stairs. He didn't look back at them, he simply headed to the training yard, not sparing a glance for either of them.

It had been two hours since she and Robert had followed Artys out here, and Alyssa was getting bored. Artys had initially been training with lances, but now, he was sparring with several other knights, and he'd swapped his tourney lance for a practice sword. Alyssa sighed as she watched him fight. Her brother was good with a sword, there was no denying it, but with the tourney so close, the sword should not have been what Artys was focused on.

"Alyssa?" Robert asked softly, tugging at her skirts. Alyssa looked down at him, giving him a small smile.

"Yes, Robert?" She asked him sweetly.

"Who is that?" Robert asked, pointing to a young man who had just entered the training yard. He wore armour, and although it was clearly only his training armour, it was far too flashy in Alyssa's opinion.

"That's Ser Loras Tyrell," Alyssa said, looking back at her brother. "He's going to be jousting in the tourney."

"Really? His armour is very shiny, isn't it? Just like the knights in the stories."

"Yes, it is," Alyssa agreed, offering Robert another smile. She glanced back in Loras's direction, and was surprised to see him striding towards her, an easy smile on his admittedly very handsome face. He must have caught her watching him, she thought, and he'd evidently decided to turn on the courtly charm which made the ladies of court pointlessly fawn over him.

"Lady Alyssa," Ser Loras greeted her, giving her a dazzling smile and a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to say, the stories I've heard about you do not compare to your beauty."

Alyssa smiled in return, wondering exactly how the ladies of the court could see this act as anything but fake. "You are too kind, Ser Loras," She replied, her gaze meeting his. "I hear that you are competing in the tourney?"

"Yes, I am," He said, giving another of those smiles of his. "In fact, I am here to practice for it now."

"Of course," She said, her tone polite. "I wish you good fortune Ser, for there are many skilled knights competing as I am sure you know."

A flash of arrogance flashed across Loras's handsome face, but it was swiftly replaced by that courtly mask that he wore so well. "I will enjoy the challenge then, my lady. I heard that your brother Ser Artys is competing, is that true?"

"It certainly is, Ser Loras," Artys answered from behind Loras as he strode towards them. "I very much look forward to testing my skills against the other competitors. Wouldn't you say the same?"

"I would, Ser Artys," Loras agreed. "Especially against such a well known knight as yourself." he added, a slight smirk crossing his face at those words. Artys had not entered a large tourney like this before, so Loras's words had clearly not been genuine. He was mocking Artys, if subtly, and Alyssa knew that this would not end well. Indeed, her thoughts were proven true with her brother's next words.

"Well, then who am I to deny you the chance? There is no guarantee that we will face each other during the tourney, is there so why don't we spar now? Unless you have other plans for your training, of course. I would not want to intrude."

Alyssa frowned at this development in the conversation. Artys was challenging Loras now, and it was very unwise, considering that the Tyrell boy had a clear streak of arrogance. She knew that she should be taking her little brother out of here, but she was frozen, watching Loras to see what he would do.

"As you wish," Loras said, his hand on his sword hilt. "Live steel? We are not children after all, and I think the challenge would do us good some good. Do you agree?""

Alyssa could actually feel her face growing pale. The air between her brother and Loras was tense, and Robert had started to tremble beside her, clearly noticing that things were no longer cordial. He was scared now, Alyssa could tell, and when Robert got upset or scared, she knew that it was time to worry for him.

"I want to go," Robert whispered, his trembling growing worse. He could obviously see how tense things had gotten, and he was getting himself upset now as well as being scared.

"It's all right, Robert," Alyssa murmured, taking his hand in hers. "Come on now, let's get you back inside."

Before they could move very far away though, Artys had nodded and both he and Loras were moving away, getting ready to fight. Seeing this, Robert's shaking renewed with a vengeance, and as the two young knights drew their swords to begin sparring, Robert's fear and anxiety took over, and the fit of shaking sickness took hold of him.

Alyssa didn't think, she simply acted. She picked up her little brother and hurried for a castle, shouting for a maester with every running step she took. Robert shook and flailed in her arms, but she held on, desperate to get him the help that he needed.

Artys didn't know what he'd been thinking. He'd wanted to challenge the arrogant Knight of Flowers for his comments, but he hadn't truly wanted this. When he'd drawn his sword, he'd heard a commotion from behind them.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Loras asked, his gaze fixed on what was happening behind them. They'd both sheathed their swords, and now the Tyrell boy was frowning.

"What?" Artys asked and he turned just in time to see Alyssa hurrying into the keep, with a flailing Robert in her arms.

"Oh, seven hells," Artys cursed, his heart sinking. "He's having a fit again."

"He has fits?" Loras asked, and Artys turned to him, glaring.

"Yes, he does," He snapped. "They happen when he gets angry or upset or scared."

Loras frowned. "You should go then, and make sure he's all right."

Artys nodded slightly. "Yes, of course. We'll continue this later."

"Of course." Loras turned away and Artys hurried off. He entered the keep, and sorely wished that Robert had stayed away. Now, because of his actions, his weakling of a half brother had taken ill, and of course, he'd now be blamed for it.

He knew that really, he should not have challenged Loras, not with his sister and Robert present. He'd wanted to knock the boy's arrogance down a bit, but all Artys had managed to do was to cause his family more conflict. ~truly, it seemed that conflict was all there was in his family, and Artys was tired of it. Sighing, he headed for the Tower of the Hand, to face what was to come.


	7. Chapter 6 - Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: I sincerely apologise for the delay. I really didn't mean to leave this story for so long. Please enjoy, and feel free to review_.

Chapter Six: Aftermath

"What happened?" Lady Lysa's shrill voice broke through Alyssa's thoughts. She was sitting by Robert's bedside, holding his little hand in hers as he slept. The fit had passed, and now, her brother looked peaceful, which was a startling contrast to how he'd looked only an hour before. Alyssa was relieved, of course she was, but Lysa's arrival sparked a twinge of worry inside her.

"He had another fit," Alyssa explained, keeping her voice low so as not to wake her brother. "The maester saw to him though, and he's sleeping now."

"Yes, I know he was ill again," Lysa snapped, her voice too high in the quiet bedchamber. "But what caused it, Alyssa? Did you upset my son? Is that what happened?"

"No, lady Lysa," Alyssa was indignant, how could the woman blame her for this? She would never harm her little brother, not ever. "I did nothing, I assure you."

"Will someone did!" Lysa shrieked, and Alyssa winced at the sheer volume of her voice. "I will have the truth, Alyssa! Now! I know that you know what happened, it's written all over you!"

"Lysa, calm down," Her father's voice interrupted, and Alyssa sighed with relief. "You'll wake Robert if you keep shouting like that."

Lysa glared at her husband, fury in those cold, Tully eyes of hers. "I will have the truth, Jon," She repeated, only a little softer.

"Yes, and you will have it, but let us discuss this over supper. The boy needs his rest."

Lysa sighed reluctantly, but finally, she nodded. "Yes, he does. I'll stay with him." She turned to Alyssa, her eyes cold. "You can go now, Alyssa."

"Lysa," Her father was angry now, Alyssa could tell, despite the fact that he hadn't raised his voice. Lysa had never been kind to her, or to Artys, but such a blatant show of that was more than her father would tolerate. "Alyssa has every right to stay. Robert is her brother."

"He is my son," Lysa retorted. "And I want her to go."

Alyssa gently let go of Robert's hand and got to her feet, schooling her expression into a careful blankness. "It's quite all right, father," Alyssa said, moving towards the door. "I'll go and leave lady Lysa with Robert."

"Alyssa, you don't have to-" But she was already passing him.

She hurried down the corridor and then down the steps of the tower. She couldn't be here right now, she decided, she needed some fresh air.

A few minutes later, Alyssa found herself walking through the gardens. She kept her eyes ahead of her, not wanting to catch anyone's eyes.

"Lady Alyssa?" A voice said from behind her. Sighing inwardly, Alyssa turned, doing her best to paint a polite smile onto her face when she saw the two people standing there.

"Ser Loras, lord Renly," She said, giving them a curtsy. "What can I do for you?" If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have tried so hard with her courtesies, but Renly was the king's brother, and she did not want to offend him. That, she thought, was the last thing she needed.

"Oh, we simply wanted to ask how your brother is. Ser Loras told me what happened earlier today in the training yard."

"Oh," Alyssa had to admit, she was surprised. "Well, he is sleeping now, the fit of shaking sickness has passed. I thank you both for your concern."

"There is no need for that, my lady," Ser Loras told her. "I know how it is to worry about your siblings. Oh, and my lady, I apologise for my role in causing your brother's anxiety. If I'd known what would come of it, I would have acted differently."

Alyssa nodded, and gave them both a smile that was more genuine than her previous one had been. "Nonetheless, I thank you," She said. "It was kind of you both to ask after my brother. And Ser Loras, I thank you for saying that, but truly, what happened was not your doing. My brother will recover, and that is what matters."

"That is true," Lord Renly gave her a charming smile. "Your brother's health is of course, the important thing. Now, can we escort you anywhere, my lady?" He asked her.

"No, my lord, truly there is no need. I am simply enjoying the sights in the gardens."

"All right, as you wish," Lord Renly replied, giving her another smile. "Have a good night then, my lady, and give your brother our regards."

"I will, my lord, thank you."

She turned and walked away, and her smile faded a little. She supposed that her brother had been right, lord Renly it seemed was a decent enough man. It was clear enough to her that the two of them approaching her had been Renly's idea. He was known for having many friends at court, whereas Loras it was said could be reckless and hotheaded. Still, she supposed that she was grateful for Renly's, and Loras's, kindness. After all it was nice to be reminded that not all nobles in this city were completely awful.

Artys did not want to attend supper that evening. He had checked on Robert's condition when he'd arrived at the tower, but other than that he'd stayed well away. He didn't want to face Lysa's wrath, but he knew that he could not hide from it. He couldn't very well let his sister face Lysa alone, so he sighed in defeat and began to ready himself for supper.

When he entered the dining hall, he could have heard a coin drop, that was how quiet his family was. The tension in the air hung like a heavy blanket over the room, and no one was really making any attempt at eating.

Artys sat down beside his sister and tried to catch her eye. Alyssa, however, was looking at her plate and she didn't look up at him.

Artys pulled a plate of food towards him, and began to cut a piece of chicken. His father looked up, and caught his eye, and Artys stopped what he was doing, sensing that his father was going to speak.

"Artys," His father said, breaking the silence in the room. "I assume you know what happened to your brother earlier today?"

"Yes, father," Artys responded. "I do. I saw him earlier."

"Oh? You weren't around when I went to visit him." His father noted. "Artys, do you have any idea what caused this bout of Robert's sickness? You know that it happens when he gets upset or anxious, do you know what could have happened today to cause that?"

"Well..." Artys said, biting his lip. He knew that he couldn't lie, but he didn't relish telling his father that Robert's fit was his fault either.

"Artys?" His father prompted, his voice growing sterner now. "Tell me what you know."

"Well, Robert was watching my training today," Artys began reluctantly. "During the training I-"

"He got himself cut a little while sparring with some other knights, and Robert got upset about it," Alyssa interrupted smoothly. "It was nobody's fault, father. These things happen during training, and we had no idea that Robert would react so badly."

Artys stared at his twin, surprised. He hadn't expected her to interrupt, but in doing so, she'd spared him, at least from the worst of Lysa's wrath.

"You let my son watch your training?" Lysa demanding, speaking up for the first time. "How could you? Of course he'd get scared, he's a child!"

"Lysa, enough." His father said, his voice ringing through the room. "This was no one's fault, and you won't be blaming Artys or Alyssa for it. Robert was simply spending time with his siblings, that's all. What happened was unfortunate, but he'll recover. Now I'll have no more said from you about it, do you understand?"

Lysa glared at him, her pale skin flushing a deep red with rage. She said nothing for a long while, and Artys began to worry that the woman was going to explode. After a few minutes though, she finally spoke. "Very well. I'll say nothing more, lord husband."

The silence returned to the room, and Artys shifted uneasily in his seat. Beside him, Alyssa caught his eye, a spark of worry in her gaze. She was right, he thought, this conflict could go on for quite a while, and Artys did not want to deal with it. Apparently, Alyssa had decided that she couldn't do anything to smooth this over, at least not now. She set down her knife, and looked at their father.

"Father, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll go back to my chambers."

"All right then," Their father sighed. "It has been a long day for all of us. Goodnight, Alyssa."

"Good night, father," Alyssa said and she left the room. Artys rose as well, and followed her, after he'd bade his father a good night. He headed upstairs and entered his chambers, hoping that the next day would be at least slightly better for all of them, well except for Lysa perhaps.

Alyssa sighed quietly as she let Elyse brush out her long hair. Things had never been good between Lysa and her father, but tonight, she had not been able to stand the tension between them for another minute.

"My lady, are you all right?" Elyse asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm all right...I suppose it has been a long day though." She replied, and she saw her handmaiden nod in the mirror.

"I heard what happened to your little brother," Elyse said sympathetically. "How is he now?"

"He's still resting," Alyssa said, letting out another sigh. "The fit took a lot out of him, the maester said."

"The poor little thing," Elyse murmured. "You know, my lady, it really isn't my place to say this, but..." Elyse hesitated, and Alyssa turned her head, so as to better see her friend's face.

"Elyse, please speak freely." She said, and Elyse nodded, her words coming out softly as she spoke again.

"Well...I was thinking that perhaps your brother needs some time away from lady Arryn. I know that children need their mothers but...well, Robert has always been sickly, so perhaps some more time outside and free of such...protectiveness would do him some good."

Alyssa considered her friend's words, and after a moment she nodded. "You know, Elyse, perhaps you're right. I think I will speak to my lord father about it in the morning."

"I think that's an excellent idea." Elyse said, putting down the brush. "Is there anything else you need before bow, my lady?"

"No, Elyse, you've done enough. You should rest now."

Elyse nodded, and Alyssa smiled at her as she left.

When the handmaiden was gone, Alyssa got into bed with yet another sigh. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the events of the day, and she hoped that tomorrow would bring better things for her family. After all, things couldn't go worse than they had today, could they?


	8. Chapter 7 -A Few Necessary Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for my bong absence. I reallly didnt mean to take so long with this update. Please forgive me, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Please feel free and tell me what you think._

Chapter Seven: A Few Necessary Conversations

True to what she had told Elyse the night before, Alyssa went to her father's office shortly after breakfast the next morning. She knocked lightly on the door, and waited for her father to invite her inside.

"Come in," He called after a few moments, and Alyssa did, before closing the door quietly behind her.

"Alyssa," Her father sounded surprised to see her, but he smiled at the sight of his daughter nonetheless. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Father, I think we have to talk," Alyssa said, a little nervously. She knew that this topic of conversation would cause problems, especially with Lysa, and more conflict was the last thing she wanted for her family. "Do you have time for that now father, or should I return to see you later?"

"Of course. I have some time this morning, so we can talk now." Her father smiled, and gestured for her to sit down, which she did. "Now, what is it that you would like to talk about, Alyssa?"

"Well...it's about Robert father," Alyssa explained. "I'd like to talk to you about his...health, I suppose."

"I see," Her father frowned slightly, clearly not sure where his daughter was going with this. "Go on." He said, and so she did.

"Well, I don't think that the capital is doing Robert any good," Alyssa said carefully. "He has always been sickly father, and all of this time in this city...well, it can't be helpful for him."

Her father looked at her thoughtfully for a long moment before answering. "Well, it's true enough that your brother has never been well. So, what are you suggesting? Are you suggesting that I send him away to be fostered?"

Alyssa frowned, shaking her head slightly. "No, not exactly." She said. "I don't think that Robert would do very well with complete strangers, father."

"Well then, I don't think I understand, Alyssa. What is it that you're suggesting exactly?"

"I'm suggesting that Robert come back with Artys and I to the Eyrie when we leave here," Alyssa explained. "He could serve as a cupbearer for now, and then as Artys's squire in a few years. That way, he'll be out of this city, and away from its...negative impact on him, but he'll still be with people who know and care for him."

Again, her father looked at her thoughtfully. She waited patiently while he considered her words, and she wondered what he would decide to do.

"Well...your suggestion certainly does have its merits," He said finally. "But I'm not sure...Robert really hasn't spent much time in the Eyrie. It would be a strange place to him."

"Yes father, but that's the point. He can meet the people of the Vale. After all, the likelihood is that he'll be given the Gates of the Moon or another keep as his seat when he's of age, he needs to know the people, and the other lords."

Her father nodded slowly. "Yes, you are right," He said. "All right then, I'll agree...but I believe that you should speak to both of your brothers about this. And...don't speak to Lysa about it, Alyssa. For now, this stays between us, and when the time comes, I'll speak to her."

"Thank you, father," Alyssa said, beaming. "This will be good for Robert, I know it will."

"Yes," Her father agreed. "And perhaps it will bring him and Artys closer together."

"I hope so." Alyssa rose, and her father did too. He came around the table and embraced her, and then Alyssa turned to leave.

"I'll leave you to your work now, father," Alyssa said, but her father called her back.

"Alyssa, wait a moment," He said, and she turned, surprised.

"Father? What is it?"

"Thank you," Her father said. "You've been so good with your little brother since you've been back, Alyssa. If you weren't going back to the Vale with Artys...I would not have agreed to your suggestion. Robert adores you, and without his mother, he will need you more than ever in the Eyrie. Will you be able to handle that responsibility?"

"Oh," Alyssa hesitated, and then she nodded firmly. "Of course, father. Robert will be perfectly fine, I assure you. I'll look after him."

"I know you will." Her father smiled, and turned back to his desk. "Now go and speak to your brothers, I'll see you at supper."

"Yes father." Alyssa agreed and she left the office, feeling distinctly more positive.

"What do you mean Robert's coming with us? Alyssa, what have you done?" Artys paced around his chamber, running a hand irritably through his blonde hair as he did so.

"Artys, please, calm down," Alyssa said, sighing. "You don't have to turn this into a bigger matter than it actually is."

"How can you say that, Alyssa? Robert will be with us all the time, and we will be responsible for him. Not to mention the trouble this will cause with the Toxic Trout!"

"Artys, for the sake of the gods, keep your voice down," Alyssa glared at her twin, who glared back, his blue eyes full of anger. "Father will deal with Lysa, Artys, so we don't have to worry about her. As for Robert, he will be fine. He needs time away from here, can't you see that?"

"Yes, I suppose but why the Eyrie? Why not Winterfell, or Dragonstone, hells, he can go to the ruins of Summerhall for all I care."

"Artys, really, you're being unreasonable," Alyssa told him, her patience wearing thin. "He's our brother, and besides, you know he'd never settle down with strangers. Please, just give him a chance, all right? I know Lysa has never been kind to us, and I know you hate her for that, but don't blame Robert. You have never given him a chance, not really. Now, I'm asking you to do that, Artys. Will you do that?"

Artys hesitated for several long, heavy moments. He hated disappointing his sister, and he knew that now that his father had made his decision, Robert would be coming with them no matter what he thought. Sighing, he finally looked at Alyssa, and answered her slowly.

"All right," He said finally, a note of clear reluctance in his tone. "I will try to give him a chance, but that is all I can promise, Lys."

"Thank you," Alyssa walked over and gave him a hug before stepping back. "That's all I'm asking Artys. He can be a sweet child truly, I'm sure you'll see that, in time."

"Well, perhaps," Artys said, nodding. "Now, hadn't you better go and try to be subtle about telling our brother the news?"

Alyssa smiled, and nodded at his words. "Actually, Artys, we're both going," She said. "Your new policy of trying with Robert starts right now, I'm afraid. Now come on, after all, there's no time like the present."

Artys sighed at his twin's words, but if he were honest with himself, he'd been expecting this. He followed Alyssa out of the room, and together, they went to find their brother.

"Robert, can we come in?" Alyssa asked her little brother sweetly. Unusually, lady Lysa was again nowhere in sight, but Robert was in his chambers, playing with his toys.

"Yes, you can," Robert beamed, and jumped up, running over to embrace her. She bent down and hugged him in return, before gently disentangling him from her skirts.

She and Artys both stepped into Robert's chambers, and Artys closed the door behind them.

"Are you and Artys here to play with me, Alyssa?" Robert asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Yes, we can play, but we want to talk to you too," Alyssa explained. "Is that all right?"

Robert's little face showed puzzlement, but he nodded anyway and the three siblings sat themselves down on the rug where Robert's toys were scattered.

"Robert," Artys said, speaking for the first time. "Do you like adventures?"

"Of course I do," Robert said, acting as though this were obvious. "I love adventure stories, especially the ones about the Winged Knight."

"I liked those stories too," Artys admitted, a little surprise showing in his voice. "My favourite was the one where he killed the Griffin King."

"That story is my favourite too!" Robert said excitedly, and he beamed at Artys.

Alyssa couldn't help smiling. Finally, she thought, there was a little progress between her brothers.

"Well," Artys said, pulling Alyssa from her thoughts. "We wanted to ask if you would like to go on an adventure with us, Robert. Would you like that?"

"A real one? Really?" Robert looked excited now. "And I can go with you?"

"Of course," Alyssa said. "We'll be going all the way to the Eyrie, Robert, and we'll stay in lots of castles along the way. We'll have a lot of fun, I promise you. Now, would you like that?"

"Yes, oh Alyssa, I'd love that! When are we going?" Robert asked excitedly, and Alyssa smiled at him indulgently.

"Not quite yet, sweetling. But we'll go soon, after your nameday. Does that sound good?"

Robert nodded, clearly too excited about the prospect of adventure for words. Alyssa smiled with relief, this conversation had gone more smoothly than she'd dared to hope.

"There is one thing that we want you to do for us, though, it's very important." Artys said carefully, and Robert game him a curious look.

"Oh, okay," He said. "What is it?"

"This adventure is a secret for now," Artys explained, looking at Robert. "Just like in the stories, remember? Adventures are often secrets, like this one. Can you keep it a secret, Robert?"

Robert thought about this for a long moment, and Alyssa began to worry. If Robert told Lysa about this conversation, her wrath would most certainly come crashing down on them.

"Yes," Robert said at last. "Of course I can. It'll be our secret, just like in the stories!"

"Excellent," Alyssa said, smiling at her little brother. "Now, let's play for a while, shall we?"

And so they did. The three Arryns, it seemed, had finally come together, and Alyssa was proud of that. Her family was truly all that mattered to her, and that then, sitting there with her brothers, she felt happier than she had since she'd gotten here.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Tourney Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

_Author's Note: I know this is a lot quicker than the last update, and I hope that you all enjoy it. Also, I apologise for the shorter length of this one, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review._

Chapter Eight: The Tourney Begins

In the last few days leading up to the tourney, the Red Keep was a veritable hive of activity. Servants ran in every direction, carrying everything from food supplies to tourney banners, and everywhere Alyssa turned, knights and lords preened, sure that they'd be the one to win the tourney.

Alyssa knew that most young ladies would love this kind of fuss, but she did not. It was all so unnecessary, so over the top that it was almost ridiculous. Of course, the Vale had many tourneys, but none of them were so elaborate as this one. The lords of the Vale were clearly more sensible, and Alyssa was glad of that.

On the morning of the tourney, the Arryns had a rather quiet breakfast. This is partly because Artys, already preparing for the jousting to come, was not present, and partly because Lady Lysa seemed to be in a sullen mood. Robert, sitting beside Alyssa, was the only one not affected by the cold, stiff atmosphere in the room.

"Can we go to the tourney ground now, Alyssa?" Robert asked, practically quivering with excitement. "Oh please, can we?"

Alyssa smiled at her little brother. He'd been so happy since she and Artys had told him the plan that he was to go to the Eyrie. Truly, it seemed that Robert was already leaving the capital's negative effects behind him. "Soon, sweetling," Alyssa promised. "But you must eat your breakfast first. You can't cheer for our brother on an empty stomach, can you?"

"I suppose not," Robert agreed, and he dutifully began to eat his eggs.

"Please remember not to stay too long," Lysa said, speaking for the first time. She shot Alyssa a cold glance, and got a placid one from her in return.

"Of course, my lady," Alyssa said, her voice polite. "I assure you, Robert will see the beginning of the tourney, and no more, just as you asked."

"Good." Lysa snapped, and once again, the room was silent, apart from the scrape of cutlery on fine plates.

Artys Arryn was nervous, and he was not enjoying the sensation. He had never entered a as big as this before, before, and the sheer number of competitors in this one had surprised him. He had thankfully managed to get his armour on time, he mused, but armour was not everything. He had to win this, for his honour, and for his house's honour, but Artys feared that he would fail.

He knew that Alyssa would tell him not to worry. His twin had always been so kind, so gentle and positive, he sometimes wished that he could be more like that. Lys would make a good queen, he thought as he as his squire fastened on his armour, she'd care for the people, and that is more than can be said for most queens.

"Ready for the jousts, Ser Artys?" Asked a voice from the mouth of his tourney tent. Artys looked up, and found the Knight of Flowers looking in at him, looking very smug in armour that was more jewels than anything truly useful.

"A certain amount of wariness is sensible, Ser Loras, as I'm sure you have released," Artys said calmly. "And may I ask why you are here? You should be preparing yourself for your first pout."

"I am more than prepared, have not fear. I simply came to wish you good fortune, Ser. I hope that we will have our long awaited rematch on the field."

With that, the young knight strode off, and Artys scowled to himself. That Tyrell boy was hotheaded, and far too smug. To the seven hells with his nerves, Artys thought, he would win this tourney, and he'd knock that fool's confidence whilst he did it. Smiling grimly, he continued to get ready for the tourney, his jaw set with pure determination.

"Oh! Look, it's so exciting!" Robert babbled. "Look at all those knights, Alyssa! Don't they look just like the ones in the stories?"

Alyssa smiled indulgently, pleased by her little brother's excitement. "Yes, they do, don't they? Are you excited to see our brother?"

"Oh yes!" Robert beamed, his gaze on the knights on the field. "I am, and when he wins, he'll be just like the Winged Knight!"

Alyssa smiled at that. Robert truly was an innocent, she thought, and she was glad that he'd be moving back to the Eyrie with her and Artys.

"Oh look!" Robert cried suddenly, looking delighted. "There he is, Alyssa, there's Artys!"

Alyssa looked to where Robert's gaze was fixed and saw that indeed, Artys was there, in his new armour. It was shining silver, and the helm, which he was just then putting on, was shaped like the head of a falcon. The beak formed Artys's visor, and the falcon's eyes were made from two glittering blue stones.

Alyssa turned to Robert, who was staring in awe at their brother. "Oh, he has to win," He said. "Look how shiny his armour is. Alyssa, he will win, won't he?"

"I think so," Alyssa said. "He looks very steady on his horse, so let us hope that he wins."

Robert nodded happily. "Can I stay and watch?" He asked her hopefully.

"No, sweetling you know you cannot. Your lady mother said so."

"But I want to watch!" Robert protested, tears forming in his eyes. "I want to see Artys win!"

"I know," Alyssa said, trying to sooth him. "But you can't, Robert, I'm sorry. Your mother would be very angry if I let you, you don't want her to be angry with me, do you?"

"No..." Robert said slowly. "But Artys...he's going to win, and I won't see it."

"I will tell you all about what happens tonight," Alyssa promised. "It can be your bedtime story, does that sound all right?"

"All right," Robert sighed after a few minutes. "I'll go, as long as you promise to tell me everything."

"I promise," Alyssa said, and with that, Elyse came to take Robert back up to the Red Keep.

A short while later, Elyse rejoined Alyssa to watch the jousting unfold. She looked thoughtful, Alyssa thought, glancing at her, and a little pleased as well.

"Is Robert settled?" She asked her friend quietly as two hedge knights faced each other on the field.

"Yes, my lady, I made sure of it. He was quite upset that he had to leave though."

"That's his mother's doing," Alyssa sighed. "And anyway, knights get hurt in tourneys, I don't want him to see that either."

"You're very good with him," Elyse said, looking over at her. "He'll be fine with you in the Eyrie. The child needs time away from here, the capital is no place for any child so young."

Alyssa considered this for a moment. Elyse was right, she thought, the capital was a viper's nest, and no child, especially not an Arryn child, should be made to grow up here. "Sometimes, I think you may be the wisest person I know," She told her friend.

"My lady, you are too kind," Elyse responded, but she smiled, and Alyssa knew that she was quietly pleased.

Just then, one of the knights was knocked from his horse, and the crowd applauded. Alyssa politely clapped as well, and for the next hour, she and Elyse watched the matches with little interest.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, Artys's first match begun. He was riding against Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard and Alyssa watched on anxiously as the two knights bowed to the royal box before heading to their respective sides of the field.

"Do you think he can win?" She asked, looking at Elyse.

"Oh, yes I think so. Arys Oakheart is skilled, yes, but I believe that white cloak of his makes him a little too confident."

"Truly?" Alyssa asked, and her handmaiden nodded seriously. Alyssa watched as her twin and the Oakheart knight rode towards each other. Artys's lance was raised, and as the horses passed, it struck Arys Oakheart's shield and shattered, while the other's lance missed Artys entirely.

"A good first pass," Alyssa murmured, as the knights returned for new lances. "Let us hope that he can do it again."

"Indeed," Elyse answered, and as Alyssa watched, Artys took a new lance from his squire and began riding for his opponent at top speed. This time, Oakheart managed to hit Artys's shield, but Artys, who had changed the angle of his own lance at the last possible moment, struck him in the chest. The lance shattered, and Arys tumbled backwards, falling from the horse onto the ground with a loud crash. Alyssa and the crowd cheered, as Artys made a slow lap of the arena.

"Oh, thank the gods," Alyssa whispered, clearly relieved by the outcome of the match. "I wasn't sure that he would manage that."

"You see," Elyse smiled at her. "I told you that your brother would win, didn't I?"

"You did," Alyssa agreed. "Now, let us see how he fares in the rest of his jousts, shall we?"

"As you wish." Elyse murmured, and the two friends smiled, settling back in their seats to watch the rest of the tourney.


	10. Chapter 9: The Queen of Love and Beau

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire Series.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. This one will be a bit longer, and I hope that you all enjoy it.

Unfortunately, I have read a couple of negative reviews for this story that I feel must be addressed so I'll do that here. To the person who mentioned that 20 namedays old is too old for the twins not to have spouses, I'd like to say that this is a plot device. As I'm sure you are aware, a lot of alliances in this world are made through marriages, which is why the main characters do not yet have spouses. This will change later in the story. Also, to the person who claims that Artys should have been betrothed to Lysa, I really don't think that would have worked at all. Artys was still a young child when Jon and Lysa married, and also Artys could still have died so the argument about Jon not needing more children is wrong because Artys is after all Jon's only son.

I do love hearing from my readers, but these two reviews, I felt, did need to be addressed. As always, please feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review.

Chapter Nine: The Queen of Love and Beauty

The jousts lasted the rest of the day. Artys did as well as Alyssa could have hoped, and she truly couldn't have been more proud of him. Although many as his jousts were long and hard fought, Artys managed to win them all.

"He's really going to do it," Alyssa murmured to Elyse as Artys faced his latest opponent "I wasn't sure before, but he has done so well. I believe that he will win this thing."

"I believe so too, my lady," Elyse's face wore an expression of serene satisfaction. "Ser Artys has done the Eyrie proud. Look, he is victorious once again."

Alyssa looked down and saw that her handmaiden was right. Artys had just won against a surprisingly skilled Riverlands knight, leaving only four competitors in the running to become the champion. These competitors, Artys, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy and the Knight of Flowers, would not be jousting that night. They were to joust the next day, so since the excitement was done, king Robert roared at everyone to return to the castle. It seemed that there was to be a huge feast, not that Alyssa was surprised. Their king was Robert Baratheon after all, and he took any opportunity to host a feast.

"Who do you think Artys will face tomorrow?" Alyssa asked Elyse curiously. They were riding in a carriage on the way back to the castle, and Alyssa's mind was on the jousts that would take place the next day.

"I am not sure, my lady." Elyse responded, giving Alyssa a reassuring smile. "But I'm sure that Ser Artys will triumph nonetheless. He fought brilliantly today, after all."

Alyssa nodded, smiling in agreement. "Perhaps you're right," She said. "And at any rate, Robert will enjoy hearing of Artys's victories today."

"Yes, he will," Elyse replied. "Your little brother looks up to Ser Artys, my lady. I am sure he'd very much like to hear about today."

"Yes, you are right." Alyssa sighed quietly. "I only wish that Artys would see that."

"I am sure that he will, in time," Elyse assured her. "But in the meantime, you are going to a feast. You should put these things out of your mind, my lady. You should enjoy the celebration."

Alyssa considered her friend for a moment, and then she smiled. "You are a good friend," She said, meaning it. "Very well then, I will take your advice."

"I am glad," Elyse responded, smiling. "You need this break, my lady."

"Yes, you're right." Alyssa agreed, and it was true. Tonight, she wouldn't worry about things that, for tonight at least, weren't a concern. Tonight, she was going to enjoy the celebrations, and not worry about anything at all.

Artys was exhausted. All he wanted was to sleep, but as he walked towards the hall in his fresh clothes, he knew that that was impossible. He was one of the final four after all, he had least had to show his face here tonight.

As he entered the hall, he spotted his sister at a table across the room. Feeling relieved to see the spot she'd clearly been saving beside her, he headed towards her and sat down.

"Did you enjoy the jousting today?" He asked her as a servant poured him a glass of wine.

"Yes," Alyssa replied, giving him a small smile. "Especially since you did so well. You might actually win this thing."

"You doubted me?" Artys asked, mock hurt clear in his tone.

"I did," She admitted, still smiling. "I won't again though, you really did do an excellent job today."

"Thank you." He said, and he meant it. He'd been a little surprised himself by his victories today, but he was nonetheless proud of them.

"Oh," Alyssa said suddenly, sounding surprised. "I didn't know that lady Ysilla was here."

Artys's head snapped up, and he looked around the hall, his hand lifting to touch his hair to ensure it was still in place. Lady Ysilla Royce was, in Artys's opinion, the most beautiful lady he had ever met. He had always had a soft spot for her, which Alyssa knew very well.

"Stop that," Alyssa murmured from beside him, sounding amused. "She's at the table behind us, Artys, with the other Royces."

Artys looked over his shoulder and saw that Alyssa was right. Lady Ysilla was there, currently laughing at something her brother Ser Andar had just said to her. She looked as beautiful as ever, in a dress of black silk with delicate bronze detailing on the sleeves. Her grey eyes sparkled, and Artys thought that he'd never be able to look away from her.

"Artys," Alyssa's voice snapped Artys out of his daze and he looked back at his sister.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"I asked what you were waiting for," Alyssa smirked at him. "Stop staring at her like a fool and go over to the table. Ask her to dance with you."

"I can't do that, Alyssa," Artys protested. "Her father and her brothers are there."

"Never mind that," Alyssa answered. "Her brothers are our friends, remember? Besides, I have always thought she liked you, Artys. She just knows how to be...well more subtle about it."

"Are you saying that I am not?" Artys asked her, hoping that he wasn't turning as red as he felt.

Alyssa laughed quietly. "No, you are not. Now go, Artys, ask her. You will regret it if you don't."

"Perhaps you're right," Artys sighed after a few moments of thought. Then with an encouraging smile from his sister, he got up, and headed for the table where the Royces were sitting.

When he reached the table, all four Royces looked up at him. Andar and Robar Royce gave him warm smiles, and their father lord Yohn nodded at him respectfully. Ysilla smiled shyly at him, and her cheeks, if he was not very much mistaken, turned the slightest bit pinker.

"Artys," Andar greeted him. "It is good to see you well."

"Thank you," Artys replied, smiling. "It is good to see all of you well as well."

"You fought well today," Lord Yohn told him solemnly. "Your lord father will be proud."

Artys inclined his head respectfully to the formidable lord of Runestone. "Thank you, my lord, you are too kind."

"Oh, you're being modest," Robar told him, grinning. "You were the best knight out there today."

Artys chuckled at his friend's exaggeration. "I hope your faith in my skills is warranted, my friend."

"Oh, more than warranted," Robar assured. "Especially when you win tomorrow and crown your queen of love and beauty." Robar shot a meaningful look at his sister, whose blush seemed to deepen.

Deciding that it was time to get away from Robar before he could make him feel any more flustered than he already did, Artys quickly turned to Ysilla and offered her his arm.

"My lady, would you honour me with a dance?"

"Of course," Ysilla replied, rising and taking his arm. "I would like that very much, my lord."

As he lead Ysilla in a slow dance, Artys began to relax. Ysilla was smiling warmly, and when her eyes met his, he found himself smiling back at her.

"Are you enjoying your stay in the capital, my lady?" Artys asked her.

"The capital is very different from the Vale," Ysilla replied thoughtfully. "The stay itself has been enjoyable, but it is not what I expected of the capital. The streets are so full of poor, unfed people, it is not Gulltown."

Artys found himself chuckling at her honesty. "You are right, my lady," He said. "It certainly is not Gulltown. I am glad that you are here though, it pleases me to see you well."

"Thank you, my lord," Ysilla murmured as he turned her. "It pleases me to see you well, also. And may I say, you were most gallant on the field today."

"You are too kind, my lady." He replied, and then the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence.

When the dance was over, Artys tried not to feel disappointed. He had enjoyed Ysilla's company, and he wished that the dance had not ended so soon.

"Can I escort you back to your table, my lady?" He asked politely.

"Oh, yes of course. But...my lord, do you think that perhaps you would dance with me a second time, perhaps later in the evening?"

The direct question caught Artys off guard. Few ladies would ever ask a lord for a second dance, but the fact that she had made him smile.

"I have an alternative," He told her. "Would you like another dance now, instead?"

"I would, my lord." She said, and so they danced.

Alyssa watched with a satisfied smile as her brother danced and talked with the lady Ysilla. Ysilla was practically glowing with happiness, in fact both of them were, Alyssa mused. She was sure, based on tonight's events, that there would be a betrothal soon in Artys's future.

"My lady?" At the sound of the voice, Alyssa turned to see Ser Andar Royce smiling warmly down at her.

"Ser Andar," Alyssa replied, smiling back at her old friend. "Would you care to join me for a cup of wine?"

"I would be delighted," Andar replied, sitting down. Alyssa poured him a cup of wine from a nearby flagon, and Andar took a small sip, nodding his thanks to her as he did so.

"How are things at Runestone?" Alyssa asked him. "Has Waymar left for the Wall yet?"

Andar rolled his eyes at the mention of his arrogant younger brother. "No, he's leaving when we get back. My mother is insisting we have a huge feast to send him off."

"Waymar will enjoy that, at least." Alyssa observed, and Andar chuckled quietly.

"Yes, that is true," He murmured. "How is your own younger brother, Alyssa?"

"Robert is still sickly, I fear," Alyssa explained. "It is good to spend time with him, though, and with my lord father."

"Of course," Andar nodded. "I am sorry that the boy is still ill. Mayhaps your lord father should send him away from here for a while. A change of place could do him some good."

"Perhaps my father will do just that." Alyssa murmured, not wanted to tell Andar the plan with so many potential eavesdroppers around.

"Well, in any case, I am sure your father will do what's best," Andar said, finishing his wine and rising. "Now come, you look too serious for a feast, Alyssa, if you don't mind my saying so. Will you dance? Mayhaps it will lighten your mood."

Alyssa nodded, smiling at her friend. "I would not wish to be thought of as not enjoying this feast," She said, rising. "Let's dance then, and enjoy this rest of the evening." And so, in a company of an old friend and with a few cups of good wine, Alyssa truly did enjoy the celebrations going on around her.

The sheers of the crowd the next day were deafening. Alyssa sat in the stands with the Royces, hoping that her brother would make it to the end. They had just watched the Knight of Flowers beat Jaime Lannister, and the king's laughter still echoed around the field.

"Do you truly think he'll win?" Alyssa murmured to no one in particular. Beside her, lady Ysilla nodded her head, looking absolutely certain.

"He will," She said, giving Alyssa a smile. "He is skilled, my lady. He will surely triumph."

"Yes, I am sure you're right," Alyssa replied, and she smiled at Ysilla warmly. Her faith in Artys's skill was touching, and Alyssa knew that Artys would have been pleased if he had heard her words.

Just then, the trumpets blew and Artys and Ser Barristan Selmy rode out to face each other on the field.

It took eight passes before anything interesting happened. The opponents were both skilled, and although their lances were true, neither managed to hit anywhere but the other's shield. On the ninth pass though, Artys had sped up his horse, and with his lance angled down, he hit the knight's side and his lance shattered. Barristan had not expected it, and so he wobbled, before falling out of his saddle with a loud crash.

"You see," Ysilla said, shouting to be heard over the roaring crowd. "I told you he'd do it!"

"Yes, you did." Alyssa beamed. "Now all we can do is to hope that he will win." Please let him win, she prayed silently. He's done so well, don't let his lance falter now. And as the trumpets blew again, Alyssa sat back in her seat, hoping to see her brother get the victory that he deserved.

Artys sat atop his horse facing the Knight of Flowers, and hoped that he would win. The Tyrell boy had shot him a smug look from behind his visor, and Artys did his best not to let it annoy him. Instead, he took his lance from his squire, and dug his heels into his horse, riding hard towards Loras Tyrell with his lance held steady.

As the horses bore down on each other, Artys saw Ser Loras shift his lance from the corner of his eye. He quickly changed his own lance's angle, and as Loras's lance struck his shield with a shattering crack, his own slammed into the knight's shoulder. He was thrown back from the force, and to Artys's delight, Loras hit the ground below with a loud clang of armour.

The crowd erupted with cheers, and Artys couldn't contain his grin as he did a lap around the field. He stopped beneath the royal box, and bowed his head to the king, who was beaming down at him.

"Lords and ladies, your champion!" The king roared, much to the delight of the crowd. Then, his gaze on Artys, he added. "Now, Artys, crown your queen and let's get back for the celebrations!"

A steward came forward with a crown of golden roses, and Artys took it. Heart pounding hard against his ribs, he rode up to the stands where Ysilla sat beside his sister, and bowed his head to her.

"Lady Ysilla," He said to her. "I would crown you my queen of love and beauty."

He then gently placed the crown of roses atop her long black hair, and again, the crowd roared their approval. Artys didn't notice them though. All he saw was Ysilla, and the warm smile that was on her face as she looked up at him with shining eyes. This, he thought, might well be one of the best days of his life, and he could only hope that Ysilla felt the same.


	11. Chapter 10: The Betrothal Arrangement

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I'd especially like to thank those who have followed and favourited this story, your support is appreciated. I apologise for the chapter's shortness, but I promise that the next one will be longer. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review.

Chapter Ten: The Betrothal Announcement

The day after the tourney, breakfast was quite a cheerful meal for the Arryns. At least, it was for the most part. Both Alyssa and Robert had not lost their smiles that morning, and Artys's pride in his victory was quite evident. Their father too seemed proud, leaving only lady Lysa in a cold, sulky mood.

Privately, Alyssa thought that the woman enjoyed being this way. Even now, she thought that Lysa would not truly be happy without that miserable look on her pale face. Really, Alyssa thought, this was quite ridiculous. Ladies were trained to be courteous and yet Lysa never was, at least not where she and Artys were concerned...

"I will be spending the morning at court with some of the other ladies," Lysa announced coldly to no one in particular. "Sweetrobin, you will be good this morning, won't you? I'll be with you all afternoon, I promise." Lysa gave Robert a sickly sweet smile, but Alyssa's little brother smiled brightly back at her, not seeming to mind her absence at all.

"That's all right mother," Robert said brightly, turning to Alyssa. "Alyssa will play with me, won't you?"

Alyssa smiled gently at her little brother. "Of course I will," She said. "We can play all morning if you like."

Robert beamed at his older sister, and Alyssa tried not to notice Lysa's frigid glare in her direction.

Secretly, Alyssa was glad for the chance to be rid of lady Lysa for the morning. She was aware that Robert's nameday was approaching fast and she had not yet had the chance to get Robert's things ready for their trip to the Eyrie. They would be leaving the day after the celebration, and Alyssa needed everything to go smoothly so as not to create unnecessary problems.

"Artys," Her father's calm voice broke through Alyssa's thoughts, and she looked up to see that he was looking at Artys with a small smile. "I would like to speak with you after breakfast, if you wouldn't mind. I received a message from lord Royce which I think we should talk about."

Artys , taking a sip of the sweet wine in his cup. "Of course father," He said. "I will meet you in your office then."

"Excellent." Their father smiled, and Alyssa wondered what lord Royce could want that would require her twin's input. She hoped that this would be the news Artys wanted, she hoped that finally, he and lady Ysilla would officially be betrothed.

After the meal was over, Artys headed upstairs to join his father in his office. His insides were a jumble of nerves, anticipation, and excitement. He was trying very hard not to let himself become too excited though. After all, lord Royce could want to discuss matters in the Vale, there was no reason to be convinced that this could be the start of his betrothal.

After what felt like far too long, Artys reached the office door and knocked. His father called for him to enter, and he did, trying his best to keep a calm expression on his face.

"Sit down, Artys," His father said, smiling at him calmly. "And let me just say again how proud I am. You showed honour and skill during the tourney, and you did our house proud."

Artys didn't quite know what to say. It really wasn't often that Jon Arryn spoke like this, but when he did, Artys felt a swell of happiness within his chest.

"Father, thank you," He said at last. "I'm glad that I've made you proud."

"Artys, you always make me proud," His father told him. "Now, let's talk about you and lady Ysilla, shall we?"

Artys felt his heart beginning to race in his chest. He tried to force it down, but he couldn't anymore, his excitement was beginning to take over and he knew that his father would be able to see it.

"Ah," His father's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled. "So, you would be interested in marrying her then?"

"What? Oh, yes, I would, but..."

"But what?" His father asked, a slight frown crossing his face. "Lord Royce has written a letter offering Ysilla in marriage to you. Apparently, the young lady is quite taken with your charms."

"He...really?" Artys let himself begin to smile, and his father beamed at him. "When did lord Royce suggest the wedding take place?"

"Well, this is the exciting part," His father smiled. "He'd like the wedding to happen as soon as possible. If you are happy with it, it will take place in the Eyrie, as soon as you can arrive there and prepare. I don't think I'll be able to join you," His father's eyes clouded with regret at this, but he continued on regardless. "But your uncles will be there, and your siblings of course. So, should I inform lord Royce that you agree?"

Artys hesitated a moment before answering. He was disappointed that his father would not be there on his wedding day, but marrying Ysilla had been what he'd wanted for a long time.

"Yes," He said eventually. "I will marry Ysilla, of course. I'll send word to the Eyrie, I'll have them start the preparations. I just wish that you could be there with me, father."

"Yes, so do I," His father sighed heavily. "I'm sorry that I can't be, Artys. I will visit you though, as soon as I can, I promise."

"All right," Artys , and he stood up, just as a knock came at the door.

"That will be Varys," His father sighed. "I had agreed to meet with him this morning. I will see you at dinner, Artys."

"Yes," Artys said, nodding to his father. "I'll see you at dinner, father."

He left the room, nodding a polite greeting to Varys as he did, before he headed off to find his sister and tell her the good news.

"Will we pack the knights or the dragons first, sweetling?" Alyssa asked her little brother with a smile. She and Robert had been making a game out of packing his things, and her little brother was giggling away madly as he made a green painted wooden dragon fly into a bag.

"The dragons!" He cried, beaming. "Let's pack them first!"

"The dragons it is then," Alyssa smiled, sending another of Robert's dragons swooping into the bag. Robert copied her, and before long, all but a few of his toys were safely packed away.

"Can we still play games like this in the Eyrie?" Robert asked her suddenly.

"What? Yes of course we can, Robert. Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know," Robert murmured, and before he could continue, a knock sounded on the chamber door.

"Come in," Alyssa called, and was not surprised at all when her twin entered the room.

"Artys!" Robert squealed, getting to his feet. "Have you come to play with us?"

"I will play with you, yes," Artys smiled, and then he turned to Alyssa. "I've just come from father's office," He told her. "I'm going to marry lady Ysilla."

Alyssa beamed, and jumped up, rushing across the room to embrace Artys. "Oh, that's wonderful Artys! I am truly glad for you, when will the wedding take place?"

"As soon as we return to the Vale. Father isn't going to be able to join us, though."

"Oh," Alyssa was a little disappointed by this. "It's such a shame he won't be able to be there." She said softly. "I'm sorry, Artys. We'll make it a good day for you though, I promise."

Artys smiled at her in response. "Thank you," He replied. "Actually, I was wondering if you would help me with some of the wedding preparations? For instance, would you maybe...make the bridal cloak? I know that mother's cloak is still in the Eyrie but, I know you want that for your maiden's cloak."

Alyssa nodded, and smiled at her brother. "Of course," She said. "I'd be honoured to help you, Artys, you know that."

"Can I help too?" Robert asked curiously, looking between his siblings hopefully.

Artys laughed softly, and actually gave Robert a small smile. "I'm sure we'll find something for you to help with, Robert," He said. "Won't we, Alyssa?"

Alyssa grinned at her brothers, pleased to see the positive turn that their relationship had taken. "Of course," She confirmed, ruffling Robert's hair. "You can help me approve the wedding feast dishes, how about that?"

"Oh, yes! Can I really? Will there be lemon cakes?"

Both Alyssa and Artys laughed at that. "Of course really," Alyssa assured him warmly.

"And there most definitely will be lemon cakes." Artys added, smiling.

"Naturally." Alyssa confirmed, and her brothers laughed softly. They had come such a long way since they'd arrived in the capital, and Alyssa could only hope that things would only improve for her family as time went on.

"Can we play now?" Robert asked, tugging on Alyssa's skirts. "We still have the knights, we could play with those."

"Of course we can." Artys responded, sitting himself down on the floor. Alyssa joined him, and the three Arryns began to play, and to prepare for the weeks ahead.


	12. Chapter 11: The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter. I'd especially like to thank those who have followed and favourited this story, I really do appreciate your support. As always, please enjoy the chapter and feel free to review.

Chapter Eleven: The Departure

The morning of Robert's sixth nameday dawned bright and warm. Alyssa found herself waking late, and she smiled as she saw the thick bars of golden sunlight streaming in through the windows of her bedchamber. She was pleased that it was such a fine day, and she knew that the weather conditions would make their journey back to the Vale the next day that much easier.

A light knock on her chamber door drew her out of her thoughts, and she sat up, smiling as Elyse entered the room.

"Good morning, my lady," Elyse said, smiling as she handed Alyssa a steaming cup of tea, and a plate with bread and honey on it.

"Good morning, Elyse," Alyssa returned, beginning to eat her food. She had asked Elyse to bring some food to her that morning, so that she would have broken her fast before Robert's nameday feast which would be held that afternoon.

"Which dress will you be wearing today?" Elyse asked Alyssa, heading towards her wardrobe.

Alyssa smiled, amused by her friend's automatic question. "You know that there are only two dresses left in there, Elyse. I'll wet the ivory one, with the sapphires on the sleeves."

"Oh, of course," Elyse flashed her a smile as she took the dress out of the wardrobe. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes and no," Alyssa murmured, sipping her tea thoughtfully. "I'm excited to go back to the Vale of course, but I'm worried about father. Lady Lysa is not going to be pleased when we leave, and he has enough to deal with ruling the Seven Kingdoms. More stress won't be any good for him."

Elyse murmured in agreement, and after carefully laying out the dress on a chair, she came over and sat beside Alyssa on the bed. She began to run her hands gently through Alyssa's hair, carefully untangling it before beginning to weave it into smooth heavy braids. Alyssa felt herself relaxing. The feel of her friend's fingers in her hair was familiar, and that familiarity eased her anxiety somewhat.

"Your father will be all right," Elyse told her reassuringly. "He is strong, and lady Lysa will calm down eventually, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I hope you're right," Alyssa said as Elyse started on another braid. "But Lysa is very protective of Robert, you said so yourself. It will take her ire a while to cool, I think."

"Yes," Elyse agreed, sounding thoughtful. "That is true. Perhaps though, there is something you could do to hasten that process."

Heedless of her hair, Alyssa turned her head to look at her friend. Elyse's green eyes were steady, as they always were, and as she looked at her beautiful, familiar face, she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. Trying to ignore the strangeness of it, she did her best to focus on the matter at hand. "Really? What were you thinking of?"

Elyse gave her a small smile, the expression in her eyes turning thoughtful. "Well, you could always write to lady Catelyn Stark. She is lady Lysa's sister, and from what I've heard, she is a good and reasonable woman. She could, perhaps, reason with her."

Alyssa considered her words, a small frown creasing her forehead. "You know, as always, your wisdom is impressive," She noted, smiling at Elyse. Elyse smiled in return, making her eyes sparkle like emeralds. Alyssa mentally shook herself. She'd had thoughts like this before about Elyse, but it hadn't happened in a while. As she always did, she pushed them away firmly, unwilling to look at them too closely, or to consider what these strange thoughts and feelings could mean.

"My lady?" Elyse's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she blinked, not meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry," She said, slightly distractedly. "You're right, I will write to lady Stark and perhaps explain the situation."

"I think that's wise," Elyse smiled, but Alyssa noticed a flicker of something cross her friend's face, a mixture of concern and confusion. She tried not to worry about it, surely Elyse couldn't know how she was feeling, could she? "Is...is everything all right?" She asked at last.

"Yes," Alyssa said quickly, still not meeting Elyse's gaze. "Of course, everything is fine. And Elyse...remember, you can call me Alyssa when we're alone, we've talked about this."

It was true, they had spoken about it. Elyse had never truly gotten used to it, but right now, Alyssa didn't want to hear her title from Elyse. She wanted to feel like they were equals, and that feeling confused her. She and Elyse had been friends for years, and despite the strange thoughts and feelings she sometimes had for her, usually she could push them away easily enough, and try to forget. Today, that didn't seem to be going well, and she didn't understand why.

"Of course," Elyse was saying, a small smile on her face. "I am sorry, Alyssa, I will try to remember. Now, please would you turn your head back around? I have to finish your hair, or you'll risk being late to the feast."

Alyssa nodded, unable to reply. She turned her head back around and silently finished her breakfast. She did her best to fill her head with thoughts of Robert, and of the journey ahead of them, but all she could see, even when she closed her eyes, were a pair of green eyes that sparkled like emeralds as they looked at her.

Artys had never cared much for extravagance, and the feast that had been prepared for Robert's nameday was exactly that. The Small Hall inside the Tower of the Hand was full to bursting with lords and ladies, and the tables were laden with countless platters and meat and vegetables of all kinds. There were towers of lemon cakes too, and on the central table, a huge sugary cake sat, covered with pieces of candied fruit that glittered like gemstones in the candlelight.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Artys blinked, coming out of his thoughts to find Ysilla beside him, smiling shyly. She looked beautiful in a rose—coloured dress, which fell around the slim body in shimmering folds.

"I'm not sure I'd describe it that way, but it is certainly...extravagant."

Ysilla laughed softly, her grey eyes shining. "Oh, where is your sense of fun? This is your little brother's nameday celebration, remember?"

Artys did remember that. Robert in pride of place at the high table, being fussed over by everyone. He couldn't see his sister with him, and he frowned slightly. Alyssa had been very pale when he'd seen her earlier, and she'd seemed...distracted. Something had clearly happened, and he really wasn't sure what it was. "Yes," Artys murmured, realising belatedly that he had not yet answered his betrothed. "I know, it's just that this is...a lot. He is six namedays old after all, he can't even drink wine yet. Just look at the king, he has already drunk a barrel of it, I'd wager."

It was true. Robert Baratheon, who had come to the feast to celebrate with them, was roaring with laughter at something his brother lord Renly was saying. He was guzzling down cup after cup of Arbor Gold, and Artys thought unkindly that their king was more disposed to being a drunk, than he was to ruling a castle never mind seven kingdoms.

"Hush," Ysilla whispered, looking around anxiously. Despite her tone though, Artys caught the barest flicker of an amused smile on her face, and he couldn't help being pleased.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" He asked her, thinking that it would be best to change the subject before anyone overheard what they had been speaking about.

Ysilla's smile widened, and she nodded. "Yes, of course. Look, she is right over there, with Andar and my other brothers."

Artys looked across the room, and saw that Ysilla was right. Alyssa was sitting with the other Royces, drinking from a cup of wine. She was smiling, and talking to Ysilla's brothers, but there was clearly something troubling her. Her blue eyes were dark with worry, and although she was smiling, it just didn't reach her eyes.

"Why don't we go and join them," He suggested, glancing sideways at Alyssa. "Before the king decides to call us over again."

He saw Ysilla shudder slightly, and he smiled a little. Robert had called them over earlier, heartily congratulating them on their betrothal, before launching into a rather bawdy story about his own wedding night. Jaime Lannister, the queen's brother, had been the Kingsguard who was currently on duty, and his face had flickered with anger at hearing the king talk about his sister that way. Honestly, Artys hadn't blamed him. Robert did not show the queen an ounce of respect, and Artys couldn't imagine ever treating his own wife that way.

"In that case," Ysilla replied, "Let's go, I don't want to hear any more of his grace's stories."

They made their way over to the table where Alyssa and the Royces sat. Artys slid into the seat opposite Alyssa, and Ysilla slid into the one beside him.

"Ah, there you two are," Robar noted, smiling at them both. "We were beginning to think you had decided we weren't good enough company."

Artys chuckled, flashing a smile in his friend's direction. Robar always knew how to lighten a mood, and as he glanced at his twin, he saw a flash of a smile on her face too.

"Oh, you're not good enough company, Robar," Ysilla told her brother, smirking. "But, you're still my brother. I'm used to it by now."

Robar, pretending that his sister's words had mortally wounded him, gasped and clutched at his chest. "Oh, Ysilla, what cruel words you speak," He said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

The others laughed, and Ysilla rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Honestly, Robar, you should have been born a mummer," Andar remarked, his voice light. "You would have been a natural."

"You know, perhaps you're right." Robar's face was mock serious, but his eyes were full of amusement. "Perhaps I shall run off and join a pack of them. They would not be so cruel to me, at least."

Again, the others laughed, even Alyssa, and Artys found himself relaxing. He poured himself a cup of wine from the flagon on the table, and for the rest of the feast, he enjoyed himself in his friends' company, and he tried not to think about what had troubled his sister. After all, he could speak to her about it tomorrow when they were safely out of the capital. For now, he decided, he was simply going to have fun with Ysilla and the others.

Before dawn the next morning, Alyssa crept down the hall to Robert's room. The servants had already successfully gotten all of their belongings out of the castle, and now all that was left to do was leave. Artys was already waiting for them down in the courtyard, and so as she carefully opened Robert's door, she prayed to the seven that Elyse had already gotten him dressed and ready to go.

As she stepped into the room, she found that indeed, Robert was waiting for her. He beamed when he saw her and ran forward, throwing his arms around her.

"Hey, sweetling," She murmured, bending down to pick him up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Robert whispered excitedly. "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Alyssa smiled down at him. "Has Elyse already gone down?"

"No," Elyse answered, stepping out of the shadows. "I thought I would wait and go down with you."

"Oh," Alyssa smiled, her heart giving a little leap inside her chest. "I see. Well, let's go then, shall we?"

Both Elyse and Robert nodded in agreement, and so the three of them headed out, to start the long journey that would take them out of the capital, and home where they belonged.


	13. Chapter 12: Becoming Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter. I'd especially like to thank those of you who have followed and favorited this story, and also Moshi for your review. I'm very glad that you like the changes that I've made, and I hope that you'll like the changes to come as well. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review and tell me what you think.

On another note, the format of this story will be changing slightly as of this chapter. So far, the main POV's have been the twins, and that will still be the case. However, other characters will now occasionally have POV's as well. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve: Becoming Sisters

Dear Lady Catelyn Stark,

I know that we have never met, but I am writing to you now on a matter which concerns us both. As I am sure you know, your sister the lady Lysa is the wife of my father the lord Jon Arryn, and the mother of my younger brother Robert Arryn.

Recently, my father made the decision for Robert to accompany myself and my twin brother Ser Artys back to the Vale. The capital is a bad place for any child to grow up in, my lady, and my lord father feels that Robert will do better with us in the Vale.

However, I fear that lady Lysa will not understand his decision. She is a loving mother to Robert, but I fear that she is somewhat overprotective of him. I do not say this to insult her, my lady, but I would, as would my lord father, be very grateful if you could perhaps write to your sister, and reassure her that Robert will be safe with myself and my brother.

Once again, I know that I am a stranger to you, but I truly love my family. All I do is for them, and if you would do this thing, I would forever be grateful.

Yours Faithfully,

Lady Alyssa of house Arryn

Alyssa reread the letter again, frowning. She had gone through twelve drafts already, and this one seemed to be the most promising. She felt that it was the right blend of sincere and polite, and she could only hope that lady Catelyn would agree.

"My lady?" Alyssa looked up, and saw the messenger that she had sent for standing in the entrance to her tent. He bowed respectfully, and Alyssa rose, carefully rolling up her letter as she did so.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly," She said, beginning to heat some wax to seal the letter. "I will be finished in a moment, and then you can take this letter to Winterfell. It must go with all haste, and you must ensure it is given to lady Stark, do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. I will see it done, my lady."

Alyssa gave the messenger a small smile. "Good." She said, and after carefully sealing the letter, she handed to to him.

The messenger took it and bowed to her, before leaving the tent to go on his way.

"Is it done then, Alyssa?" Elyse asked as she entered the tent. They had been on the road for three days now, and Elyse was getting more used to calling her by her name when they were alone. Alyssa did not want to admit how much this pleased her, in fact every time Elyse said her name, her heart seemed to give a little flutter in her chest.

"Yes," She said now, answering Elyse's question. "Hopefully lady Stark will help, if anyone could talk to lady Lysa, surely it would be her sister."

"Indeed," Elyse agreed with a small smile. "Oh, and speaking of letters, I have one for you."

"A letter for me?" Alyssa asked, looking at her friend curiously. "Who is it from?"

"Lady Ysilla, I think it is an invitation. She wishes you to join her tonight for supper."

Alyssa took the note Elyse offered her, and noted the Royce seal that had been stamped into the wax. The Royces had been travelling with her and her siblings back to the Vale, and it had certainly made for a pleasant journey.

Opening the note, Alyssa read it quickly. It was indeed an invitation, and she smiled as she reached for a fresh piece of parchment to write her answer on.

"Will you be going then, Alyssa?" Elyse asked her curiously.

"Yes, I will go. Would you keep an eye on Robert for a few hours?"

Before Elyse could answer, a new voice cut in, sounding amused. "Oh, there's no need for that," Artys said, stepping into the tent to join them. "I will keep our brother company, Lys, don't worry."

Alyssa stared at her twin in surprise. She had been quite surprised by his offer to show Robert how to ride a horse this morning, and hearing him volunteer to watch him for the evening was even more of a shock. Although, Alyssa had to admit, she was pleased. Artys had really made an effort with Robert recently, and she was proud of him for that.

"Artys, are you sure? You have been with him most of the morning. Speaking of which, where is he now, anyway?"

Artys smiled, and nodded at her question. "Of course," He said. "I will read him a story, and make sure he's settled. He is with Ysilla now, she is telling him a story about some of her Royce ancestors I believe."

Ah, Alyssa thought, trying to hide her smirk unsuccessfully, so that's it. Artys's change of attitude was understandable now, he was trying to impress lady Ysilla. Alyssa supposed that she shouldn't be very surprised, and the fact that he was trying so hard with her was, she realised, quite sweet of him.

"What?" Artys asked, sounding defensive. "Why are you looking at me with that smirk on your face, Lys?"

"Oh, no reason," Alyssa made her voice sound as innocent of she could. "Very well then, Artys, you can keep an eye on our brother. And whatever you do, do not let Robar tell him any bedtime stories. You know how he is, he would scare poor Robert to death."

Artys rolled his eyes at his twin, sighing deeply. "I know that, Lys, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to let anyone scare Robert to death, all right?"

"Well, good," she said, giving her brother a small smile. "Now, hadn't you better go and see how your lovely betrothed is getting on with our brother?"

"Yes, I'll do that," Artys responded, seeming eager to leave. "I will see you later then."

"Yes, you will," Alyssa replied, and Artys left the tent, no doubt to return to Ysilla's side.

"Ser Artys and the lady Ysilla are a good match," Elyse commented, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Alyssa agreed, smiling back at her. "They care for each other, that is clear. And lady Ysilla is strong, she will be an excellent lady of the Eyrie."

"I agree," Elyse murmured, nodding. "She most certainly will be. Alyssa...may I speak to you freely?"

Alyssa blinked at her, surprised. Elyse looked hesitant, and she wondered exactly what her friend could wish to speak about.

"Elyse, of course you can," She said at last. "What do you wish to speak about?"

Elyse twisted a piece of her dress between her fingers, looking uncertain. "Well...it is silly, really. It is only...have I done something wrong? I do not wish to offend you, but you seem so very distant lately so I thought..."

Guilt went through Alyssa like an arrow upon hearing Elyse's words. She had been distant with her in the past few days, she knew that. It was only that the strange feelings that she felt whenever che was around her were growing stronger, and pushing Elyse away was the only way she could think of to make them stop. Not that this plan was working particularly well.

"No," She said at last, her voice cracking slightly. "No, Elyse, you have done nothing wrong, I assure you."

She looked up at Elyse then, really looked at her for the first time in days. Her smooth brown hair was pulled back in a simple braid, and her green eyes were full of confusion and hurt that made Alyssa's heart ache sharply in response. She didn't want to hurt Elyse, that was the last thing she wanted, and yet she was doing it anyway.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, doing her best to smile. "I did not mean to cause you any concern. The last few days have been...stressful, that is all. I apologise for my behaviour, I will try to do better."

Elyse stepped close to her, her relieved smile only making Alyssa feel worse for lying. It was not something she did, not ever, and certainly to to her closest friend.

"May I?" Alyssa looked back up, seeing that Elyse was in front of her, hesitating before embracing her. Feeling worse than ever for making her friend so hesitant around her, Alyssa nodded and embraced her friend. She tried to ignore the way her heart quickened at the feel of Elyse's arms around her. As always, Elyse smelled like the rosewater she used every morning, and Alyssa's stomach fluttered, as though tiny winged things were inside it, trying to get out.

After a moment, she forced herself to step back, gently disentangling herself from Elyse's embrace.

"You see?" She made herself meet her friend's gaze, a smile forcing itself onto her lips. "Nothing is wrong."

"Good," Elyse smiled back at her. "Now, shall we get you ready for supper with lady Ysilla?"

"Yes," Alyssa agreed, and then they spent the next hour preparing for a supper that she no longer wanted to attend. At the moment, she wanted to hide away, to be alone until she could push these feelings of hers down until she could no longer feel them. That wouldn't do though, she reminded herself. She had to go on as normal, no one could know the thoughts that troubled her, she had to act as though she was fine no matter how hard that would be.

Ysilla Royce looked at the supper dishes on the table with a sense of satisfaction. She wanted lady Alyssa to feel comfortable, and so after a very helpful conversation with Artys, she had managed to learn from him exactly what his sister's favourite foods were. It was fortunate, she mused, that she and Alyssa had a similar taste for food. They would have one thing in common, at least.

Ysilla had never had a sister, but secretly she every always wanted one. Now, she thought with a smile, she'd get her dream at last. Alyssa Arryn was all the things Ysilla had always wanted in a sister. She was kind, calm, and elegant, and beautiful of course. That being said, Alyssa didn't seem to know that she was beautiful. She didn't show off her beauty the way some ladies did, all of her clothes were elegantly modest, they were not made to show off skin. Personally, Ysilla had never liked ladies who flaunted themselves like that. She had seen Margaery Tyrell in the capital, and she hadn't understood how the girl could be so confident with so much skin on show.

"My lady?" At the sound of her handmaid's voice, Ysilla turned towards the entrance to her tent. The maid was standing there nervously, and when she saw that she had Ysilla's attention, she curtseyed. "Lady Alyssa is here to see you, my lady."

Ysilla smiled, Alyssa it seemed valued punctuality, she was right on time. "Show her in, Sera, then leave us. You can have the evening to yourself."

"Yes, my lady, thank you." Sera stepped aside, and Alyssa entered, wearing an elegant dress of lilac silk. Ysilla smiled at her, and Alyssa smiled too, curtseying gracefully.

"Lady Ysilla, thank you for your invitation." Alyssa said warmly.

"Well, we are to be sisters, my lady, I thought that we should get to know each other a little better."

"Oh, I agree completely," Alyssa replied, her smile seeming to grow more genuine. "And please, call me Alyssa. We are practically family after all."

Ysilla felt herself beaming at that. Alyssa's warmth towards her was encouraging, and she hoped that their relationship would only get better from here. "In that case, Alyssa, call me Ysilla. You are right, there really is no need for titles. Now, shall we sit?"

Alyssa nodded, and sat down, and Ysilla followed suit, sitting across from her. "Wine?" She offered with a smile.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Alyssa smiled, and Ysilla poured them both a cup of it from the flagon on the table.

"Help yourself," Ysilla gestured to the food on the table. "I hope these dishes will be to your liking."

"Actually, they are perfect," Alyssa told her, filling her plate with food. "Thank you for putting this supper together Ysilla, you must come to my tent next time."

Ysilla grinned across at her, her grey eyes sparkling. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. I am just glad that you decided to come. And of course, I would love to come to your tent next time. Mayhaps we should make this a regular thing, only if you would like to, of course."

Alyssa took a sip of her wine, her clear blue eyes shining. "You know, I think that that is a wonderful idea, Ysilla. And with that in mind, I would like to propose a toast if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course, go ahead." Ysilla said, smiling.  
Alyssa raised her glass, a small smile on her lips. "To becoming sisters." She said, looking at Ysilla.

Ysilla beamed, and raised her glass as well. "To becoming sisters." She echoed, and the two girls drank in unison.


	14. Chapter 13: Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to anyone who read the last chapter, and especially to those of you who have followed or favourited this story. I would also like to thank SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for your review. I really hope that you'll enjoy what I've planned for Alyssa as the story goes on. I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter, and please feel free to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Thirteen: Brothers

Artys had to admit that his twin had been right, Robert really could be a sweet child. Now that his little brother was away from the capital, and away from his mother, he seemed a lot more tolerable to Artys.

"Artys?" Robert asked, looking up at him from where he sat by the brazier in their tent. "When will we reach the Eyrie?"

Artys gave his brother what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Oh, we'll be there in about a week I think. Are you excited to go home?"

Robert seemed to consider this for a moment, and Artys wondered what exactly was going through his mind. Robert had never really been in the Eyrie since he was a babe, Artys realised, so perhaps he couldn't think of it as home at all.

"I am excited," Robert told him, breaking through his thoughts. His little face was bright with his excitement, and Artys found himself smiling.

"I think you'll like it there," He said honestly. "You'll have a lot more space to play in, you won't have to stay cooped up in a tower like in the capital."

"Really?" Robert asked, his eyes shining. "Can I play outside?"

"Yes," Artys told him, smiling. His little brother seemed contented with this, and they lapsed into silence. Artys found himself thinking about the events of the past few weeks. Things had changed quite a lot for his family he mused, and he couldn't help thinking that the changes would only help them in the long run.

"Artys?" Once again, Robert's voice cut through his thoughts, and Artys looked at him questioningly.  
"Yes?" He asked him.

"Are you really going to marry lady Ysilla?"

At that sound of Ysilla's name, Artys found himself smiling again. He and Ysilla had spent quite a lot of time together in the weeks since they had been betrothed, and the more he got to know her, the happier he was that she would be his wife. "Yes," He said now, answering Robert's question. "She is going to join our family."

Robert beamed at this, looking honestly delighted. "Well, I think that is a good idea! She gave me two lemon cakes earlier when you went to see Alyssa."

Artys chuckled at this. He wasn't surprised, Ysilla was very good with Robert he'd noticed, and her spoiling him was no less than he had expected.

"Oh, did she now? Well, I must say, I am very glad you two are getting on so well."

Robert nodded, looking pleased. "She's very kind," He said. "She told me an adventure story earlier." Robert's eyes sparkled, and he smiled sweetly. "Will you tell me a story now, Artys? One about knights and dragons?"

Artys nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "Of course," He said. "In fact, I have the perfect story. Have you ever heard the one about the young Arryn king who flew on a dragon?"

Robert's big blue eyes widened in excitement. "No," He replied. "I haven't heard that one, oh please tell me! I want to hear it!"

"All right then," Artys said, and he began the story.

"Well, this story took place three hundred years ago," He began. "The Arryns still ruled the Vale, but our family were kings then instead of being lords."

"Why aren't we kings anymore?" Robert asked, looking petulant.

"I'll get to that in a while, I promise," Artys assured him with a smile. "So, as I was saying, the Arryns were kings of the Vale. At the time of this story, the ruling king was only a boy and his name was Ronnel Arryn."

"Was he like me?" Robert asked excitedly.

"I think," Artys said after a moment of thought. "That he was very much like you. Anyway, this young king's reign was in danger. You see, Aegon Targaryen and his two queens had just come to Westeros, and everything was about to change."

Robert gasped, his eyes wide. "The Targaryens? Oh, they used to have dragons!"

"Yes," Artys agreed. "They did, but Ronnel and his mother thought that they would be safe in the Eyrie. They thought that no dragon could ever reach them."

"But that's silly," Robert protested. "Dragons can fly, they can go anywhere, can't they?"

"Exactly," Artys confirmed, smiling. "You see, you are wiser than king Ronnel was already. As I was saying, the Targaryens had come to conquer Westeros. They already had the Riverlands and the Stormlands on their side, and they had decided to turn their attention towards the Vale and its young king."

"Oh no!" Robert sounded horrified. "Did the dragons burn king Ronnel to death?"

"No, no," Artys said hastily, remembering Alyssa's warning not to scare Robert to death. "They were going to, but then the queen Visenya Targaryen had a different idea."

"Oh, good! What was her idea?"

"Well, that is an excellent question. Visenya decided to try to win over the young king, rather than burning him to death. She flew her mighty dragon to the Eyrie, and landed her in the main courtyard."

Robert gasped again, looking fascinated. "Really? And then what did king Ronnel do?"

"Well, king Ronnel had never seen a dragon before, and he was very excited. His lady mother was terrified for him of course, but when queen Visenya offered him a ride on her dragon, the young king accepted."

"Oh, he was lucky! I wish I could ride a dragon, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Artys admitted. "But there are no more dragons, Robert, not in Westeros. King Ronnel, as far as anyone knows, was the only dragon rider in our family. In fact, he enjoyed riding the dragon so much that he agreed to give up his crown. He became a lord, and a strong ally of house Targaryen."

"That was a good story," Robert decided, smiling up at him. Then he let out a yawn, making Artys chuckle quietly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," He told Robert, meaning it. "Now, why don't you get into bed and try to sleep. I'll put an extra log on the fire so it won't be dark."

Robert got up obediently enough and walked to his bed. He curled up under the blankets and peered over them at Artys.

"Goodnight Artys," Robert mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, Robert." Artys returned, and in only a few moments, Robert was asleep.

Deciding that the tent was too hot, Artys stood up and went to sit on the cool ground at the mouth of the tent. He knew that Robert would be safe inside, but he stayed close in case his brother woke up.

"What are you doing sitting out here alone?" A voice asked. Looking up, he saw that Robar was approaching, a bemused smile on his face.

"Nothing, really," Artys returned, shifting over so that his friend could sit beside him on the ground. "I was simply too hot in the tent, I thought that I would sit out here for a while."

"Ah, I see," Robar nodded sagely. "Well, you could always join Andar and I. We are having wine with a few of the men, you're welcome to join us."

Artys considered this for a moment. He could send for Elyse and have her keep an eye on Robert until Alyssa came back, but he didn't want to. Robert was his younger brother, and besides he had promised Lys that he would watch over him.

"Perhaps another night, my friend," He said at last, giving Robar a smile. "I said I'd watch over my brother tonight, while our sisters have supper together."

"Ah," Robar nodded, not seeming in the least disappointed. "Very well, you can join us tomorrow night then. Oh, and you are stopping at Runestone with us before we head to the Eyrie, aren't you?"

Artys looked at him, confused. "Runestone? Why are we stopping there first?" He asked him.

"Oh, didn't Andar tell you? Waymar will be leaving for the Wall soon, and mother is insisting there be a huge feast. It would be so much more bearable if you came, at least I'd have some decent company. Besides, I'm sure my sister would be pleased if you and Alyssa came as well."

"Well, in that case, we will be there," Artys decided, smiling at his old friend. Robar and Andar were like brothers to him and to Alyssa too, and although Waymar Royce was an arrogant fool, it was only right that they attend his leaving feast.

"Who else has your mother invited to this feast?" Artys asked him curiously.

"Oh, just about everyone," Artys told him airily. "She even wrote a letter to the Redforts, asking that Domeric Bolton not return to the North on schedule. Apparently, she thinks that it would be lovely if Domeric accompanied Waymar on his journey, the gods know why."

Artys rolled his eyes at that. "Domeric has my sympathy then," He said lightly. "I do not think he will enjoy having your brother as his companion."

"No, indeed," Robar replied, laughing. "Mayhaps the Bolton heir should have left sooner, then he would have been spared."

"I wonder why he didn't leave earlier," Artys mused. "Wasn't he supposed to have left a few moons ago?"

"He was," Robar confirmed cheerfully. "He took ill with a bad fever, I heard. I'd wager that's only an excuse though. If I were him, I would want to stay in the Vale too, have you heard about lord Bolton? They call him the Leech Lord, you know."

Artys shuddered slightly at the thought. "Yes, I've heard that. And he lives in a castle called the Dreadfort. It is little wonder Domeric wishes to stay. Mayhaps, I will grant him some land and a lordship here when I become the lord of the Vale."

"Perhaps you should," Robar mused. "He is a decent sort, I wouldn't mind him staying. Truly, you would be doing him a kindness."

"Indeed," Artys replied, chuckling. "Well, at any rate, we will attend your brother's feast. And then you will be attending my wedding."

"Yes," Robar agreed, his face turning serious. "I will be. Artys, I'm glad you're marrying Ysilla. You will treat her well, which is more than can be said for many lords. Besides, now we will finally be brothers."

Artys smiled at that. "Yes, I know," He said. "And I am glad of that. Although, you have always been my brother, Robar, you and Andar both."

"As have you been our brother," Robar said easily. "And Alyssa our sister. Now, I will have to go, Artys. Andar could be getting up to anything without me, you know how he is."

Artys chuckled at the irony of it. If any of the Royces was a troublemaker, it was Robar and he knew that as well as Artys did.

"All right," Artys replied, still smiling. "I will wish you a good night then."

"Yes, goodnight," Robar returned, getting up. "I will see you tomorrow, brother."

He walked off, and Artys smiled, before turning back around to enter his and Robert's tent. Robert was still peacefully asleep, so Artys picked up a book, deciding to read for a while before he fell asleep.

On the other side of the Royce and Arryn camp, Andar Royce sat drinking from a cup of wine and thinking about the woman he loved. Not that his feelings mattered, he thought bitterly, finishing the wine. The woman he loved thought of him as a brother, and he knew that it was unlikely she'd ever think of him any other way.

Still, he couldn't help thinking about her. Alyssa Arryn was, in Andar's opinion, the perfect woman. She was beautiful, with blonde hair that looked like sunlight on honey, and blue eyes the colour of a calm lake. She was kind too, she always had been. She always seemed to know the right thing to say, and the way she cared about her family was endearing. In short, Andar couldn't think of a time when he hadn't loved Alyssa. Of course, he couldn't marry her, not now that Ysilla was marrying her brother. He knew that he should forget her, and move on to a lady that he could actually be with, but at the moment, that seemed impossible.

Hoping to distract himself, Andar looked around the camp. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be a good idea. The flap of his sister's tent had just opened, and Alyssa stepped out, looking positively regal in a dress of lilac silk.

He knew, he truly did, that he shouldn't approach her right now. He had been drinking wine, and his feelings were awfully close to the surface. Still, the honourable part of him couldn't leave a lady to walk through the camp alone, so with that in mind, Andar rose, and approached Alyssa, doing his best to seem normal.

"Alyssa," Andar greeted her, smiling. "May I escort you to your tent?"

Alyssa smiled in return, and took his arm when he offered it to her. "Of course," She replied. "Thank you, Andar."

"There is no need to thank me," He replied. "Did you have a pleasant evening?"

Alyssa's smile brightened, and she nodded. "I did," She said. "I enjoyed your sister's company very much. I will be pleased to call her family."

Andar felt a little stab of pain in his chest at that. Alyssa considered himself and his siblings family, and he sorely wished that he saw her that way.

"Andar?" Alyssa's concerned tone broke through his misery, and he glanced at her. She was frowning slightly, looking concerned. "Are you well? You look a little like you're in pain. Should you see the maester?"

"Oh, no," He said quickly, trying to look normal. "I am fine, Alyssa, don't worry. I am tired is all."

"All right then," Alyssa nodded, not looking fully convinced.  
They lapsed into silence after that, and soon enough they reached Alyssa's tent.

"Thank you again for walking me back," Alyssa said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. Goodnight, Alyssa."

"Goodnight, Andar. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Andar smiled, and then he watched as Alyssa walked away from him into her tent. He turned away, and walked towards his own tent, hoping that his feelings for Alyssa would be gone sooner rather than later.


	15. Chapter 14: Runestone

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter. This chapter will, as the title suggests, take place in Runestone. I hope that you all enjoy, and please feel free to review.

Chapter Fourteen: Runestone

Alyssa had visited Runestone several times before, and she had always liked it. The ancestral home of the Royces was built of dark grey stone, and its large towers could be seen for miles around.

They had arrived early in the morning, about a week after she and lady Ysilla had had supper together. They'd dined together several times since, and Alyssa truly was delighted that soon she would really be able to call the girl a sister.

Now, as she walked through the halls of Runestone towards her assigned chambers, Alyssa contemplated the night ahead. Waymar's leaving feast was to take place tonight, and in the morning, Waymar would presumably set off for the Wall. It was strange, Alyssa thought, that Waymar would not come to his own sister's wedding. She knew that Waymar was not close with his siblings, but still, this seemed to her to be both rude, and rather cold.

Reaching her chambers at last, she entered only to find Elyse already waiting for her. Things had been carefully normal between them since their conversation, but Alyssa thought that Elyse could still sense that something was off with her.

"Robert's chambers are just down the hall," Elyse told her as Alyssa entered the chamber. "I settled him, but he is asking for you."

"Yes, of course, thank you. I will go to him now."

"Of course, I will prepare your dress for tonight."

"Thank you." Alyssa gave Elyse a strained smile, and left the room, heading for her little brother's.

"Alyssa!" Robert ran to embrace her the moment she entered his chambers. He was beaming, and as Alyssa bent down to embrace him, she found herself smiling too.

"Hello, sweetling. What do you think of Runestone?"

"It is...big, and grey." Robert decided, moving over to perch on the edge of his bed. "Is the Eyrie like this, too?"

Alyssa laughed softly. "No, Robert, not at all. The Eyrie is made of white stone, for a start."

"Oh, yes I had forgotten that. And it has seven towers."

"Yes, that's right," Alyssa agreed, smiling. "I will show you all of the Eyrie when we get there, how does that sound?"

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" Robert replied, beaming. "Can I see all the towers, too?"

"Yes," Alyssa told him, ruffling his hair. "Of course you can. Now, are you hungry? I believe the Royces are inviting us to break our fast with them soon."

"Oh, I am hungry. Will there be cake?" He asked hopefully.

"For breakfast? I don't think so, sweetling. Now, come on, let's go and find our brother and go down to eat, all right?"

"All right." Robert replied, and together he and Alyssa left the chamber.

As always, Waymar was perhaps the most arrogant person Robar had ever known. He, along with his family and the Arryns, were all sitting at the breakfast table, and it seemed to him that Waymar had not stopped speaking since he had sat down.

"Of course," He was saying now in his most pompous way. "Not many nobles join the Watch, anymore. It is an honour, and I am pleased to be one of the few who remember that."

Catching Artys's eye across the table, Robar made a face of mock disgust. Artys in turn, rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. Robar, having no such qualms, grinned, making the smile break through Artys's control.

"Aren't most of the Watchmen rapers and traitors these days?" Alyssa asked sweetly. "Aren't you worried about being among them, Ser Waymar?"

Robar chuckled quietly at that, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Andar shoot Alyssa one of those adoring glances that he thought were subtle. Robar worried for his older brother sometimes, Andar's affections for Alyssa were clear to him at least, and he hoped that his brother would move on soon.

"Oh, not at all lady Alyssa," Waymar was saying coolly in response to her question. "I can understand why a gentle lady such as yourself would be daunted by being around such men, however I am a knight. The peasants and criminals will know to respect me as they should."

Robar really couldn't take this anymore. "Oh really, Waymar? And how did you come to that conclusion? Most of these "peasants and criminals" will be hardened fighters by now. Tell me, how many men have you killed?"

He saw his father frown, but he did not intervene yet. Waymar's face however had turned an ugly shade of red, and he was glaring furiously at Robar. "It is not all about killing," He snapped. "I am no savage, brother. These fools at the Wall will see that, just you wait and see."

Satisfied that his brother was suitably flustered, Robar took a careless bite of his bread, and smiled mildly at Waymar. "You have quite a temper, you know Waymar. You will have to watch that at the Wall."

Waymar opened his mouth to continue arguing, but his father shot him a hard glance and he closed it hastily.

"Are you excited to return home?" His mother asked the Arryns, speaking for the first time. This was normal for his mother, she remained quiet unless the situation called for a subject change.

"Oh, yes, most definitely lady Royce," Alyssa answered smoothly, smiling at his mother. "It will be Robert's first true visit to the Eyrie as well, won't it Robert?"

Robert, beaming brightly, nodded. "It will be," He said excitedly. "Alyssa is going to show me all of the Eyrie, and Artys says that I can play outside!"

"That sounds lovely," Robar's mother murmured, smiling kindly at the boy. Even Robar had to admit that the child was endearing. He knew that Artys had had his misgivings about him once, but seeing Robert now, he could see none of his mother's coldness in him.

"I hear you won the prince's nameday tourney." Waymar remarked, giving Artys a cool glance.

"He did," Ysilla cut in, smiling warmly at her betrothed. Robar was pleased to see the warmth between them, he knew that they would both be happy in their marriage.

"Yes, he did!" Robert chimed in, beaming. "He was just like the Winged Knight in the stories!"

"Really?" Waymar's eyes held contempt, and Robar frowned at him. Truly, his brother seemed to have no manners at all.

"Yes, really," Ysilla snapped, glaring at Waymar. "Why must you be so awful, brother?"

Waymar glared back, a scowl on his face. "That is no way to speak to a future commander of the Night's Watch. Be careful of your tone, sister."

"Do not," Robar snapped, his temper finally fraying. "Speak to her that way, you little snake. She is right, you are awful. Well, at least you will be the Night's Watch's problem soon, not ours."

He knew, immediately that he had crossed the line. A stiff silence fell over the table, which remained there for the rest of the meal.

Truly, Robar thought, he would be glad to see the back of Waymar. He had just never fit in with their family he thought, and at least today would be the last time he could ruin a meal for the rest of them.

Sighing to himself, Robar rose, and left the room. He'd lie low until tonight, and he would try not to die of boredom at Waymar's awful feast.

A few hours later, Elyse was sitting in Alyssa's chambers, her eyes on the back of her friend's head as she brushed out her long, honey-coloured hair. Alyssa had been acting differently lately, and every time she told Elyse that it was nothing, Elyse knew that it simply wasn't true.

"Is Ser Waymar truly so rude as to insult his own sister in front of guests?" Elyse asked, disgusted. Alyssa had been telling her about the argument at breakfast, and Elyse did not like Waymar's arrogance, it would do him no good later on, she knew.

"It would seem so," Alyssa replied, sighing. "I am glad that Artys is not like that. I do not know how I'd bare it."

Elyse put down the brush, and ran her fingers through Alyssa's hair before beginning to braid it. The strands were soft and silky, and as she braided it carefully, her hand brushed the back of Alyssa's neck. She tensed up, only for a moment before relaxing again, but Elyse noticed it anyway. She had also caught the flash of strain on her face, and it hurt more than it probably should. Why was Alyssa acting this way? Had she somehow guessed at the feelings Elyse had for her? But no, surely not. Surely that was impossible. Alyssa couldn't know that every time she smiled at her, it made her heart beat faster. She couldn't possibly know that Elyse looked at her, and thought that she shone with beauty and light and that she, Elyse, was like a moth drawn to it.

"Elyse?" Alyssa asked, and belatedly, Elyse realised that she had not yet answered Alyssa's previous comments.

"Artys would never have turned out that way, Alyssa." Elyse assured her softly. "You need not think about that."

"You sound so certain," Alyssa noted, and Elyse could hear the smile in her voice.

"That is because I am certain," She told her softly. "He has you for a sister after all, how could he possibly have turned out badly? I think, that you bring out the good in people."

Alyssa turned her head around, her blue gaze meeting hers. A flash of sincere vulnerability and surprise crossed her face, and a flash of something else as well, but whether it was affection or something different she didn't know.

"You think too highly of me, Elyse," Alyssa said quietly. "But thank you, all the same."

Elyse wondered why Alyssa would say that. Surely, she could not think herself any less kind or good than she was in Elyse's eyes, could she?

"No, I am just being honest." Elyse told her truthfully. Another flash of emotion passed over Alyssa's face, a knowing look that Elyse didn't understand. It was as though Alyssa had a secret, something that she did not want Elyse to know. Elyse wondered what exactly it was, but she knew, with resignation, that if she asked, Alyssa would not tell her.

"I have finished my work on lady Ysilla's bridal cloak," Alyssa said at last. She had not spoken for several minutes, and Elyse had gone back to braiding her hair, and pinning it into a crown on top of her head. She was taking her time with the braids, she liked doing Alyssa's hair, and the other girl had not protested her slow pace.

"Yes," She answered, "I saw it. You have done a wonderful job on it."

"Thank you," Alyssa was smiling again, Elyse could tell. "I was nervous about doing it. I know it is very important that the cloak be perfect, and with father not able to come to the wedding...I am sad for Artys."

"Your brother will be fine," Elyse assured her. "His wedding day will still be the happiest day with his life, as I'm sure yours will be too, when it happens."

Now Alyssa really was tense, and Elyse cursed herself inwardly. Her friend had never wished for marriage, so why had she brought it up now? Alyssa's voice was tight when she responded, and Elyse could imagine the blankly polite expression that she must be wearing.

"Well, we will see," Alyssa said, coolly. "Although I have no wish to discuss that, not now."

"I know," Elyse swallowed thickly. "I...I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought it up."

"Neither do I," Alyssa returned. "It is all right, after all, I will most likely have to get used to the idea fairly soon."

Elyse said nothing to that. It was true, after all. Alyssa would be married, and the thought of that, the thought of her being with and possibly loving someone else, made Elyse feel sick. She finished Alyssa's hair and helped her dress, and when she finally left for the feast, Elyse watched her go, wishing for the millionth time that things were different. She wished that she could have Alyssa's love in the way she wanted it, but that could never happen. So, in the absence of real possibility, Elyse closed her eyes, and let herself imagine her own perfect world where Alyssa could truly be hers.

Honestly, Ysilla thought as she entered the Great Hall, where Waymar was concerned, her lady mother truly was ridiculously silly. The Hall was positively packed with lords and ladies of the Vale, all there to wish her arrogant brother well, or so they said. Really, Ysilla thought unkindly as she looked around the Hall, they were probably all just glad to see him go. His family certainly was, at any rate.

"What are you thinking about?" At the sound of Artys's soft voice, Ysilla saw that he was standing beside her, a small smile on his handsome face. Her betrothed had a way of looking at her that made her insides feel as though they were melting, and he was doing so now, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh, just about Waymar," She replied, slipping her hand into his easily. He raised their joined hands to his face, brushing his lips lightly against Ysilla's knuckles. She smiled, a small shiver of pleasure running through her at the feel of his lips on her skin.

"Oh, yes, your brother, I keep forgetting that this is supposed to be a feast to wish him well as he leaves forever. It feels far too...celebratory for that."

Ysilla laughed at that, and she caught Artys's brief look of pleasure in himself for eliciting it. "You are right," She mused. "Everyone is happy to see him go, I'd say."

"Yes, indeed," Artys nodded. "I know that I am, especially after how he spoke to you at breakfast. That was unacceptable."

"Oh, don't worry yourself over it, Artys. I am used to Waymar's arrogance by now."

"That does not excuse it though, Ysilla," Artys noted, his blue eyes darkening with anger at Waymar's behaviour. "No brother should speak to his sister that way. Gods, if I spoke to Lys that way, I'd never forgive myself for it."

"You are not Waymar." Ysilla told him gently. "And you would never speak to Alyssa that way, or anyone else for that matter."

"No," He agreed firmly, "I wouldn't. I am glad that you know that."

Ysilla gave him a warm smile. "Of course I do, Artys. Now come on, I would like to dance, before my brother makes his way over here."

She looked at him meaningfully, and gestured towards where Waymar seemed to be conversing with a rather trapped looking Domeric Bolton. Well, conversing perhaps wasn't the right word though, Ysilla mused, Waymar was doing all the speaking, whilst the Bolton heir stood there, doing his best to look interested.

"Ah, I heard that Domeric would be here," Artys said, catching Domeric's gaze across the room and giving him a friendly nod. The Bolton heir shot him a small smile in return, inclining his head politely. Waymar seemed to have missed the whole exchange to Ysilla's relief, but still, she did not want to draw his attention.

Seeming to understand her expression, Artys laughed. "All right," He said, leading her through the tables to the cleared space where other couples were dancing. "I take your point, let us dance then, and hope that your brother spares poor Domeric before he bores him to death."

Ysilla laughed, and with Artys's arms around her, she let him lead her in the first of many dances that night.

So far, Alyssa thought as she idly ate another lemon cake, this feast was pleasant enough. Artys and Ysilla had been dancing for some time now, and Alyssa sat alone, now that Robert had retired to bed for the evening.

Looking around, she saw with some amusement that Ser Waymar had finally left Domeric Bolton's side, and was now talking to a couple of Waynwoods. The Waynwoods were not bothering to hide their dismay, and Alyssa laughed quietly to herself at the sight of them.

"Lady Alyssa, may I join you?" A quiet voice asked. Alyssa, turning back to her own table found Domeric Bolton standing there, an expression of careful politeness on his face. Domeric was not what most would call particularly handsome, but Alyssa had always thought him polite enough. He was not arrogant, and his smile was kind she thought, so she had never minded his company.

"Of course, please sit," She smiled, and Domeric sat himself down across from her.

"Are you enjoying the feast, my lady?" He asked her, pleasantly.

"Oh, yes, I am," She murmured. "And you, my lord? I saw that you were speaking with Ser Waymar earlier."

She gave him a sympathetic look at that, and he smiled slightly, clearly amused. "Yes, I was. He is very uh, intense in his desire to join the Watch. I suppose it is...admirable of him."

"Your ability to be polite where Ser Waymar is concerned is admirable," Alyssa remarked, making him chuckle.

"Well, it is true, he is rather difficult to get along with," He admitted somewhat bashfully. "I am only glad that he will be adding to the Watch's number."

"I suppose that is a good thing." Alyssa returned, smiling. "So, my lord, will you be joining us at the Eyrie for my brother's wedding?"

Domeric blinked at her, clearly surprised. "Well," He said at last. "I had not considered it."

"Oh? Why is that?" Alyssa asked him, genuinely curious.

A slight flush rose to his face, he looked almost embarrassed. "Ah, well I am not of the Vale my lady, and I am due to return North. Besides, I did not think that I would be welcome, I hear what the Vale lords say but my father, my House..."

A flash of pity went through Alyssa at that. Domeric had always been kind, he did not deserve to be shunned by the Vale lords just because of his name. "My lord, I am sorry." She said, meaning it.

"My lady, there is no need for that. I have not heard such things from you, after all."

"Of course not," Alyssa felt a little offended. "I would not speak ill of a lord or a house that I know next to nothing about, and neither should anyone else. My lord, all I can judge are the people I have met, and if you are anything to go by, then the Boltons cannot truly be bad. You are a good man, did you not help my brother when he fought the wild tribes in the Vale's villages?"

Domeric, looking surprised by her words, nodded. "I did, my lady, yes."

"And have you not lived in the Vale for half your life and more?"

"Yes, I have but..."

"Then it seems to me that you are as much from the Vale as you are from the North, my lord. You are as entitled to come to the wedding as anyone here, more entitled than some are, in fact."

"My lady, your words are kind, and I truly do thank you for them, but the other lords..."

"The other lords can be content that they are invited to the wedding at all, they have no right to complain about other guests." Alyssa smiled at him, trying her best to be reassuring. "My lord, I will say it again, you are welcome to attend. In fact, I would be most pleased if you did."

Domeric looked at her, his light brown eyes studying her face. She looked back at him steadily, and finally, he smiled at her.

"How could I refuse you now when you have been so kind?" He asked, and she smiled at him.

"I suppose that you cannot, my lord," She replied, pleased by his decision.

"No," He agreed. "I suppose not. Truly, thank you for your kindness, my lady, you do not have to kind to me."

"No, but I prefer to be kind than cruel. You have been nothing but pleasant to me, my lord, I will not repay that with unkindness that you do not deserve."

"Well, many would," He noted with a chuckle. "Now, would you do me one other small kindness?"

"I will if it is in my power." She replied.

"Oh, it is," He assured her. "All I ask is that you honour me with a dance."

"Well, of course." Alyssa responded, and the two headed to join the other dancers, neither of them noticing the pair of eyes that watched their every step.

Andar glared over his wine cup at the back of Domeric Bolton's dark head. He had been watching the Northman with Alyssa since he had approached her, and now it seemed, the two were dancing together.

"Stop that, Andar," Robar muttered from beside him. "You are going to burn a hole into poor Domeric's head, brother. Enough already."

"Good," Andar muttered, drinking the rest of his wine in a single swallow. "No one would be sorry, anyway. He's the Little Leech Lord, remember?" He poured himself another cup, and drained that one as well. He'd already gone through many cups of wine that night, and one more would make no difference. Distantly, he knew that drinking this much was not a good idea, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care about it.

"Seven hells Andar, do you hear yourself? You have to stop this," His brother insisted. Andar didn't look at Robar though, his gaze was fixed or Alyssa and Domeric. She was laughing at something the Bolton had just said, and Andar felt bitter jealousy breaking over him like a wave.

"How dare he?" He muttered, glaring. "He'd not nearly good enough for her."

"They are only dancing, brother," Robar reminded him in his most reasonable tone. "It is not as if he is about to marry her, or anything."

Andar peeled his gaze away from the two figures, and glared at his brother. "Well, then I suppose he and I have one thing in common, at least."

"You have to stop this, Andar. I know how you feel about her, but really...this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Andar hissed, glaring at his younger brother furiously. "And your situation last year with that squire wasn't? Or your little "friendship" with lord Renly a few years ago, before the Tyrell boy replaced you? Don't you dare talk to me about ridiculous feelings brother, you have won the crown in that area, not me."

Andar knew that he was being awful, and a large part of him screamed that he should stop. Robar had always confided in him, and in Artys too he knew, and yet here he was, throwing his brother's trust in his face like it was nothing at all.

"Robar..." He tried to speak, to apologise but his brother's expression froze his tongue. Robar's grey eyes, so much like his own, were full of betrayal and hurt. His mouth pressed itself into a thin line, and his eyes slowly hardened, until they looked like pieces of stone.

"I see," He said, his normally cheerful voice cold. "Well, if that's really how you feel, I wish that you had said so sooner."

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Andar whispered, and Robar's stony expression shattered, replaced by anger and pain.

"Oh, don't be," He snapped, his voice cracking. "I'm going now, and don't bother following me. I don't want to speak to you, Andar. Not now, anyway."

"Wait..." But Robar didn't wait. He rose, smoothing his face to a cool, blank mask. He walked out of the room, and Andar sighed, his gaze returning almost helplessly to the place where he had last seen Alyssa with Domeric. If he couldn't go after his brother, he thought, he'd make himself feel even worse than he already did by watching the woman he loved having fun with someone else.

After her dance with Domeric, Alyssa looked around the room. She had seen Robar leave the feast a few moments ago, and now, she caught sight of Andar sitting alone. He looked upset, she thought, and she frowned, wondering what she should do.

"My lady?" Domeric's soft voice caused her to look back at him. He was looking at her, a concerned expression on his face. "Is everything all right?"

"I am not sure," She admitted, frowning. "I do not wish to be rude, but would you excuse me? I must go and check on a friend."

Domeric nodded, and gave her a polite smile. "Of course, and thank you again for your kindness, my lady. I will see you on the road to the Eyrie, I assume?"

"Of course." She replied, and after giving him a smile, she moved across the room and stopped by Andar's table.

"Alyssa," Andar murmured, his eyes a little unfocused. He had clearly been drinking, she realised, and he looked more upset than she had previously thought.

"Andar, what is going on?" Alyssa asked worriedly. "You look very upset, and I saw Robar leaving..."

Andar stood up abruptly, and Alyssa took a step back. His eyes were full of some emotion she couldn't identify, and she found that she had to look away. "Perhaps I am upset, but what concern is it of yours? Where is your new paramour anyway? Off having leeches applied to his skin?"

Now Alyssa felt quite alarmed, Andar never spoke to her this way. "Andar, what are you talking about? Come, let me get you out of here, you are clearly in need of some air."

To her surprise, Andar didn't resist as she took his arm, and lead him through the room and out onto a small balcony which they accessed through a pair of decorative glass doors.

Once Alyssa was sure that they were alone, she closed the balcony doors and turned to face her friend. "Andar, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, looking strained. "I had a fight with Robar...I said things that I did not mean and I fear I have hurt him badly."

"Oh, Andar," Alyssa sighed sympathetically. "Robar is your brother, he will forgive you, I am sure of it."

"Are you? I am not so sure. You do not know what I said, and you did not see his face."

"Even so," Alyssa said gently, moving forward to place a hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "It will be all right, Andar. Try not to upset yourself about it."

Andar looked down at her, his eyes softening. "You always know what to say..."

"Well, I try...I just don't want you to be hurt. Or Robar, either."

"I know, and I feel better with you here." He told her, and he sounded strange. She wanted to step back, but she didn't, instead she smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad," She said. "That I have helped at least a little."

Andar's gaze was fixed on hers, his eyes grey and steady. He smiled softly, and then he was wrapping his arm around her, pulling her to him. Before she could think to move, he had leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers.

For a moment, Alyssa was too stunned to do more than to stand there like a statue. Andar's mouth was light on hers, tentative, but when she didn't move, he seemed to take it as encouragement. He pulled her closer, and finally, the wrongness of what was happening sank in, letting her move again.

Alyssa jerked herself out of his hold and stumbled away, still shocked. He was just standing there, his arms still open, an expression of dawning horror on his face.

"What," Alyssa asked, her voice shaking. "Was that about?"

Before Andar could answer, another voice spoke coldly from behind him. "That," It said. "Is a very good question."


	16. Chapter 15: Explanations and Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own the a Song of Ice and Fire Series.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, and especially to those who have followed and favourited this story. A special thank you to The Three Stoogies for your kind review, I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as you did the last one. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to review.

Chapter Fifteen: Explanations and Apologies

Domeric Bolton had never been one to meddle in other people's business, but this was different. After lady Alyssa had left his side, he had watched with little interest as she spoke with Ser Andar Royce, but then he'd seen the expressions on their faces as Ser Andar got suddenly to his feet. He looked like he had been drinking rather heavily, and as he watched, he had seen a look of alarm on lady Alyssa's face. Andar had been saying something to her, a very intense expression on his face as he did so.

Domeric had been beginning to wonder if he should go over to them, when abruptly the two were moving across the room together. He saw them leave through a pair of balcony doors, and he frowned.

His lord father would have told him not to bother, that Alyssa Arryn was nothing to him, and he supposed that that was true. And yet, if Andar Royce was as drunk as he had looked,, surely a lady shouldn't be alone with him. Besides, Alyssa had been kind to him earlier, and he decided perhaps checking on her and Andar would be a good way to repay that.  
As he opened the glass doors that lead onto the balcony, he was very glad that he'd decided to check on things. Ser Andar had wrapped his arm around lady Alyssa, and he was kissing her. As he watched, Alyssa stumbled away from him, looking utterly shocked.

"What," She said, her voice shaking. "Was that about?"

"That is a very good question." He said, stepping forward. Both Alyssa and Andar turned to face him, Andar looking horrified and Alyssa still looking a little stunned.

"Lord Domeric...what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked, biting her lip.

"I saw you leave the feast with Ser Andar, and I thought that you might be in trouble. It looks like I was correct. Are you all right, my lady?"

"Yes...I'm fine," Alyssa murmured, trying for a smile. "Thank you for your concern, but really...I'm quite all right."

"You heard the lady," Andar muttered, drawing Domeric's attention back to him. "You can go now. It's quite clear that she doesn't want you here, Domeric Bolton."

"I do not believe that I was speaking to you," Domeric said coldly. "And I wouldn't be so quick to speak on what lady Alyssa may or may not want. You are the one who just kissed her against her will, after all."

Alyssa, looking anxious now, cut in. "My lord, please, do not turn this into a bigger matter than it truly is. Andar here has drunk too much is all, I am sure that he will regret his actions in the morning."

"My lady, he is a knight, and the heir to a noble house. He should not have done what he did."

"No," She agreed, shooting Andar a cool glance. "He should not have, but I will speak to him about that, later. For now, I think that I will retire to my chambers, it is late."

Domeric wanted to argue. Andar should be made to pay for this, but looking at lady Alyssa, he hesitated. She looked upset, as though she couldn't believe what had just happened, and he decided that right now was not the time to debate this with her.

"I'll escort you back, Alyssa." Andar said, moving towards her. He looked utterly miserable, as though he had just ripped his own heart out of his chest and Domeric was disgusted by his behaviour. How could he think that lady Alyssa could ever want to be near him again after this? A moment later, his thoughts were proven right, at least in part...

"No," Alyssa told him, stepping quickly away. "You will not, Andar. Get yourself off to bed, I will make my own way back."

Andar looked like he wanted to protest, but he did not. Alyssa stepped past him, and walked towards the doors where Domeric still stood.

"My lord, I trust I can rely on your discretion on this matter?"

"Of course, my lady," He said, although he did not want to promise that at all. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"

"Yes, thank you," She said, and she look him a small, but sincere, smile.

Without another word to Andar, he and Alyssa left the balcony, and she took his arm. They said nothing to each other until they reached Alyssa's chamber door, where she let go of his arm and looked at him with another brave attempt at a smile.

"Thank you, my lord, for escorting me back. It was very kind of you."  
"Oh, there is no need for that," He told her, smiling back. "Are you sure that you are all right? Should I perhaps send for your brother?"

"No," She said quickly. "He does not need to be bothered with this, not now. I am all right, my lord, truly. Now, goodnight, mayhaps I will see you tomorrow."

Before he could reply, she had left his side and gone into her chambers, closing the door firmly behind him. Deciding to retire as well, Domeric headed for his own rooms, hoping that Artys Arryn would learn about the events of the night, even if it would not be Domeric who told him.

Artys did not know what was going on, but clearly something had happened. It was the morning after the feast, and Artys was sitting at the breakfast table. However, the table was noticeably less full this morning, and the atmosphere in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"Where are Andar and Robar this morning?" Lady Royce asked at last, breaking the thick silence. It was true, neither of the Royce brothers had shown up, and Alyssa hadn't taken her eyes off her plate since she'd sat down. Robert, sitting between Alyssa and himself, fidgeted nervously, looking between him and Alyssa nervously.

"I saw Robar leave the feast last night," Ysilla said at last. "And a little while later, I saw Andar go as well. Just after you left with Domeric Bolton, Alyssa. Did you see Andar last night?"

Alyssa's expression was blankly polite, but there was something troubled behind it. Artys frowned, he really had to speak to his twin, he thought.

"Yes, I did," Alyssa said at last, her voice carefully calm. "he had been drinking. I advised him to retire, to try to sleep it off."

"That was wise of you," Lady Royce murmured. "And what of Robar? Did any of you see him before he left?"

"He was talking to Andar, I think," Alyssa replied, a slight frown crossing her face. Artys knew his twin well, he knew that she was hiding something.

"So," Ysilla's voice was too cheerful as she made a valiant attempt to change the subject. "Alyssa, I saw you were dancing with lord Domeric last night. I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Lord Domeric helped push back the tribes and tighten the defenses around the Vale's villages. He has visited the Eyrie a few times." Artys explained, doing his best to spare his twin. "Do you know if he will be joining us for the wedding, Lys?"

"Well, he did not accompany Waymar when he left at dawn," Lady Royce observed. "I did not think he was going to attend. Did he change his mind?"

"He did," Alyssa replied with a polite smile. "He has said that he will definitely be attending."

Artys actually felt quite pleased about that. Despite what a lot of the Vale lords might say, Domeric Bolton was honourable, more so than many other nobles that Artys had met.

"I will be pleased to have him come." Artys said after a long moment of silent. It seemed that the others took this as an end to the conversation, because no one said another word for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, Artys quietly asked Ysilla to entertain Robert, before going off to find his sister. He found her in her chambers, staring unseeing out of a window. Elyse was nowhere to be seen, so Artys closed the chamber door, and turned to look at Alyssa.

"Lys," He said softly. "What exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing, Artys, why would you ask something like that?" Alyssa gave him a smile, it was a falsest one he'd ever had from her.

"Lys, don't lie to me," Artys said, sighing. "It's quite clear that you're upset, so please...would you just speak to me?"

Alyssa wouldn't meet his gaze. "There is no reason for your concern, Artys. I am all right."

"Are you? Well, then you won't mind if I go and ask Andar or Domeric Bolton if that's the case, will you?"

She flinched, looking anxious now. "No, don't do that. I...I'll tell you, but you have to promise to stay calm, all right?"

Now Artys frowned. His twin looked agitated, and a little afraid. "All right...I promise. Just, tell me what's going on." Even as he said it, his mind was whirling through possibilities. He didn't know what Lys would say, but if anyone had hurt her...well, he wouldn't be standing idly by. Even if he had to wait, he'd make them pay, he thought.

Alyssa took a deep breath, biting her lip. "Well, after I danced with lord Domeric, I saw Andar sitting alone. He looked troubled, so I went over...he had been drinking. I thought that maybe some fresh air would help, only..." She paused, not looking at him.

"Only what?" He asked her. "Alyssa, what happened next?"

"We were talking," She said in a rush. "He told me that he had had a fight with Robar, and that he'd hurt him really badly. He didn't say what he'd said, but I tried to comfort him, I told him that everything would be all right. And then...he put his arm around me, and before I could even think about moving, he kissed me. I pulled away from him, but yes...that is what happened."

"Andar...did what? Oh, Lys, I'm so sorry. Why in the name of the gods didn't you come to me last night? I could have dealt with this." Artys asked her, worried now. He saw her shake her head, looking even more upset.

"You and Ysilla were having such a nice time and I...I just wanted to get out of the hall."

Artys hurried to her side, and embraced her, guilt joining the worry in his stomach. "Never," He said quietly, "Hesitate to tell me something like this, Lys. Andar was completely out of line." Now his worry was being blotted out by something else. At first, he didn't recognise it, but after a moment he realised that it was white hot rage. How dare Andar presume to do this? Did he really think that he, Artys, wouldn't find out? This was unacceptable.  
Pulling away from Alyssa, he paced across the room, one hand running furiously through his hair.

"Artys? What are you thinking?" Alyssa's voice brought him back to himself, and he looked at her. She was biting her lip again, so hard that he was afraid she'd break through it with her teeth. "Please...you promised that you would stay calm. Don't...don't speak to him about this, please. You have to leave it alone."

"Leave it?" Artys asked, incredulous. "How can I leave it, Lys? The fool kissed you without your permission, and you are not even his betrothed! He is almost a brother to us, how could he do this?"

"He was drunk," Alyssa whispered. "I'm sure he didn't mean to. Maybe it was my fault..."

"No." Artys said firmly. "You were being kind, he had no right to take advantage. Just wait until I see him I'll..."

"No, Artys, I don't want you to do anything," Alyssa insisted, shaking her head wildly. "Besides I think Robar might need you more than I do right now. Andar hurt him too, remember?"

That sobered Artys a little. He had a horrible suspicion of what Andar had said to Robar, he just hoped that he was wrong about it. Surely even when he was drunk, Andar couldn't be so cruel. "I should go and speak to him," He said finally, still roiling with rage. "But I don't want to leave you alone..."

"I'll be fine." Alyssa insisted, gesturing him towards the door. "Go and find Robar, Artys. You can come back and check on me after that if you must. Now go."

Seeing that his sister was not to be argued with, Artys left the room and went in search of Robar.

Robar didn't really want to see anyone right now. He had retired to his chambers after the feast, and he hadn't left them since.

Andar had been drunk last night, he knew that, but in his mind that was no excuse. Andar knew his situation, had done for years, Robar had trusted his older brother completely. He had been wrong to do that, he thought now. He should have kept his secret to himself, just like he would have if Andar, and soon after Artys, hadn't noticed that something was troubling him and asked about it.

Robar's thoughts were cut off by a knock on his chamber door. He walked over to it, opening it slightly to see who it was.

"It's me," Artys said from the other side. "Are you going to let me in?"

Robar shook his head. "No," He answered. "I am not good company at the moment."

"Yes, I am aware, and I know that it is not your fault. Alyssa said that you and Andar had words last night."

Now Robar frowned. Alyssa had not been around when Andar had said what he had, so how could she know that they fought?

"You had better come in then." He said, sighing. He stepped back from the door, allowing Artys inside.

"What does your sister know?" He asked without preamble.

"Oh, not a lot. Your disgrace of a brother told her that you had fought, before he kissed her. She thinks of him as a brother...and the fool hast taken advantage of that. When I see him I'm going to..." Artys visibly stopped himself. He took a deep breath, pushing his anger down. "But I did not come here to speak of that. What did Andar say to you?"

Robar really was annoyed now. Andar's idiocy had not ended with him last night, it seemed. He had acted on his feelings for Alyssa too, and Robar cursed him silently for it. "Oh, he simply told me how he truly feels about my...situation."

"I was afraid of that," Artys sighed. "You should not listen to him, Robar. He was a fool, and a disgrace to your house last night. Put his cruelty from your mind, my friend. It was born out of spite and too much good wine."

Robar knew that Artys meant well, and he supposed that he was right. His brother had been drunk, and how much weight could a drunken man's words have, really?

"I should have expected it," He said at last. "My brother is not a pleasant drunk. Mayhaps I should ignore his words."

"Yes," Artys agreed. "Do not take his words to heart. I will be speaking to him, in any case, about his behaviour. Do not fear, he will not get away with last night's actions lightly."

"I agree that what he did with Alyssa was unacceptable, but do not speak to him on my account."

"I will speak to him on both accounts, Robar. Alyssa is my sister, and you my brother. Neither of his discrepancies are acceptable, not to me."

Robar sighed. "Your concern is touching, but I..."

But he wasn't able to finish that sentence. Just then, another knock came on the door, and without waiting for a response, Andar came into the room.

Artys stared across the room at Andar, his blue gaze as cold as ice. His fury was boiling inside him, and his hand drifted to the dagger in his belt. He wanted to hurt the man in front of him, for hurting Lys, and for hurting Robar too. Only Alyssa's anxious face in his mind's eye stopped him. Still, he thought, honour dictated that he do something about this.

"Artys...could you leave Robar and I to speak alone?" The nerve of him, Artys thought. How dare he speak to him now, after what he had done.

"No, Ser Andar, I cannot do that, especially not after you disgraced yourself so thoroughly last night. I doubt that your brother would wish to speak with you, and you have no right to ask him to."

Andar's eyes widened, and he looked...worried Artys thought. "Artys I..."

"Enough," Artys snapped, taking a step towards him. "You kissed my sister," He hissed. "You took advantage of her when all she did was try to be kind to you. How could you do that?"

"I...I was drunk...I didn't think. I'll speak with her, apologise..."

"Oh, no, you will not." Artys snarled. "From this moment on, Ser Andar, you will not be in my sister's presence alone. You are one of my lord father's bannermen, nothing more. You will come to the Eyrie with your family tomorrow, and you will attend my wedding to your sister. After that, Ser, you will only come to the Eyrie for official business."

"What?" Andar looked stunned. "But we have been friends for years...our families have been friends for years."

Artys nodded. "I am aware of that," He said coldly. "And I will remain friends with Robar, and I will still hold your parents in high regard. As for you, you have crossed a line. You broke both mine, and Alyssa's trust as well as your own brother's, did you truly think that there would be no consequences?"

"I...I'm sorry...Robar," Andar turned, imploringly, to his brother. "Surely you cannot agree with him on this?"

"You were a fool last night," Robar told his brother. "Artys is right, of course there has to be consequences. Do not think that I will defend you now."

Andar, looking stunned, turned back to Artys. "Is there nothing I can do to show that I am truly sorry?" He asked him.

"You can leave," Artys told him. "I do not want to see your face unless I must. I will see you on the road tomorrow, but apart from that, I do not want to be near you. Lie low, Ser Andar, and be grateful that Alyssa stayed my hand before I saw you. If she had not, believe me, you would not like the retribution I would take on you."

Andar didn't say anything. He stumbled out of the chamber, and Artys watched him go in silence. He knew that this could impair his future relationship with the Royces greatly, and that was not good. His honour dictated that he do this, though, and he knew that he could not dwell on it, not today. He would be leaving here tomorrow after all, to start his new life with Ysilla in the Eyrie. That was what mattered right now, and as he left Robar's chambers a little while later to prepare for the journey, he determined to think of that and nothing else for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 16: Arriving at the Eyrie

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, and especially those who have followed and favourited this story. I'd also like to thank those of you who have reviewed. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review. The wedding will be in the next chapter, so it will most likely be a few days before I can write it. I will have it up for you as soon as I can, but for now, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen: Arriving At The Eyrie

Ysilla didn't mind the journey to the Eyrie, in fact she found it quite pleasant. That being said, she knew that something was very wrong between Andar, Artys, and Robar. Alyssa too seemed troubled, and none of them would tell Ysilla what was going on.

It was early evening, and Artys and her lord father had called a halt. They would be staying at the Gates of the Moon that night, and then heading up the mountain to the Eyrie in the morning. Ysilla had already eaten a light supper, and now she was in her chambers, feeling frustrated and anxious about what was going on.

Deciding that this could not go on, she rose from her chair and paced across her chamber to the door. She opened it, and left, deciding to go to Robar first. He was somewhat less stubborn than the others in this matter, she thought, so a few minutes later she found herself knocking on his door, hoping that he was inside.

"Come in," Robar's voice called from within the chamber. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind her.

"Ysilla," Robar gave her a bright smile, but his grey eyes were distant. "This is a surprise. What do you want?"

"What a I want?" Ysilla shot her brother a hard glance. "What I want, Robar, is an explanation. What is going on with you and Andar and Artys? And do not tell me that it is nothing, because that is a lie and we both know it. Robar...I will be married in a few days, and I don't want this tension at my wedding."

Robar would not look at her, she noticed. He looked down instead, his expression troubled. "Really, I don't think that it is my place..."

"Of course it is," Ysilla snapped, "Robar, please, just tell me. The others are too stubborn as you know, you are the only one I can count on now."

Again, Robar hesitated. "Well...all I can really say is that Andar was very drunk at Waymar's awful feast," He said. "He...made some very poor decisions."

Now Ysilla felt herself paling. Andar was a very impulsive, and unpleasant drunk, she knew and her mind began to race, imagining all the awful things that he could have done.

"What did he do?" She asked at last, trying to catch Robar's gaze. He, however, would not look at her. Her anxiety spiked, oh gods, Andar must truly have made a mess of things, she thought.

"Well...first of all, he and I had words," He said slowly. "I won't tell you what about, you don't have to know that, but he was...harsh to say the least."

"Oh no," Ysilla murmured, dismayed. Robar was the most sensitive of her brothers, and he had always been quite inseparable from Andar. If Andar had been cruel to him, it would have hurt him badly.

"That is not all," Robar said reluctantly. "And you mustn't worry about me, Ysilla, I am fine. I am just pleased that Andar has finally made his true feelings about me clear."

"Robar...no," Ysilla shook her head. "You must speak to Andar," She told him. "I am sure he has calmed down by now. Surely, you can mend things."

"I fear that it may be too late," Robar replied quietly. "You see...he did not stop there as I said. In his drunkenness, he decided that it was perfectly all right for him to kiss Alyssa...without her permission."

"What?" Ysilla's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "He did what? Oh...oh no. The fool, what was he thinking? I assume that Artys found out then?"

Robar nodded, his expression as serious as it ever had been. "He did, Alyssa tried to calm him but well...she wasn't very successful. Honour dictated that there had to be consequences, Ysilla, and Artys...well, you know how he is. Honour guides most of what he does, and Alyssa is the closest person to him. He had to act."

Dread pooled in Ysilla's stomach at that. "Robar...I understand that, but what did Artys do?"

"He has told Andar that after your wedding, he is not to come to the Eyrie unless it is for official business. He is also never allowed to be alone with Alyssa again, and well...Artys said that from now on, Andar is one of his bannermen and nothing more."

"Oh..." Ysilla's legs felt weak, and she sat down shakily on a chair. "I see...well, do you think he meant what he said?"

"I do," He said grimly. "And he had to do something, I understand that. Alyssa...well, she says that he shouldn't have done it, but maybe...well, he was harsh with him it's true. I just...he looked at Andar, and I was convinced for a moment that he would stab him, Ysilla. I have never seen him so angry."

"I see," Ysilla felt numb, her insides cold. Her brother had disgraced their house, and Artys had punished him for it. She supposed that he had been merciful, in a way. He could have told her parents...wait. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Robar... do our father and mother know?" She asked, anxiously.

"No," Robar assured her quickly. "Artys did not tell them, nor anyone who was not directly involved."

"That is fortunate, at least," Ysilla murmured. "I...what should I do now?"

Robar looked at her, his expression quizzical. "I am not sure what you mean," He said. "It is done now, Ysilla. You cannot mean to try to change that."

"Oh, but I can," She said, rising. "I will speak with Alyssa about this matter. Perhaps together, we can think of a way to sort out this mess."

"Ysilla...Alyssa has been through enough in the last few days, she may not welcome your input in this."

"Alyssa will be my sister," Ysilla insisted. "She will hear me, Robar. You said yourself that she did not want this. I will go now, and speak with her."

"Ysilla..." Robar trailed off, sighing. "All right, I see that you will not be convinced. Please...just be delicate, Ysilla."

"I will be," Ysilla assured her. "Do not worry, brother. Everything is going to be all right."

With that, Ysilla left Robar's chambers, heading for Alyssa's with determination in her steps.

Alyssa really wished that she was somewhere else when the knock came on the door. The journey back home to the Eyrie had been tense, and she had been grateful to be staying in a castle that night. It meant that she could lock her chamber door, and not speak to anyone if she did not wish to.

She understood why Artys had done what he had, but she didn't agree with it. Andar was practically their brother, and one drunken mistake, however foolish, should not ruin that.

"Would you like me to send them away, Alyssa?" Elyse asked her. She had been invaluable to her in the past few days, even after the recent strain between them. She had taken the small chamber which joined hers, and she was standing by the door now, looking at Alyssa questioningly.

"No," Alyssa replied, sighing. "It may be Robert. I told him a story and he was asleep but...he might have woken up. Whoever it is, Elyse, let them in."

Elyse nodded, looking worried. She opened the door, and Alyssa heard lady Ysilla's voice on the other side of it.

"Is lady Alyssa inside?"

"She is my lady," Elyse's voice was polite, but wary.

"Will she see me?" Ysilla asked.

Elyse turned to Alyssa and she nodded slightly. "Let lady Ysilla in, Elyse."

"As you wish," Elyse replied stepping aside, allowing Ysilla to enter.

"Elyse, you may leave us," Alyssa said quietly, giving her friend a meaningful glance.

"Of course, my lady," Elyse curtseyed, and left Alyssa and Ysilla alone.

"Alyssa...I spoke with Robar earlier." Ysilla said quietly. She shot Alyssa a look, and Alyssa sighed quietly.

"So, he told you everything?" She asked her.

"Yes, he did," Ysilla confirmed. "Alyssa...I am truly sorry, my brother did what he did. He is a fool, Alyssa, but surely you know that he couldn't have meant to do what he did."

"Have you come here to defend your brother's actions?" Alyssa asked, wearily. She did not want to deal with this now, it was late, and the mere thought of it was beginning to give her a headache...

"No," Ysilla replied quickly. "Not at all. I only...I wanted to speak to you about Artys's response to what he did."

"Ysilla, I agree that my brother was too harsh...I did not want him to approach Andar but he did it anyway. However, there is nothing that I can do. Artys insists that his honour dictates that your brother's actions must have consequences, and while I agree...I do not think that Artys should cut him from his life completely."

Ysilla looked at her almost pleadingly. "So, you have already tried to change Artys's mind?"

"Yes, of course, but he was adamant. Andar must realise that what he did was wrong, and until then Artys says that his decision is final."

"But what if we could convince him that Andar truly was sorry? I mean...did he even give Andar the opportunity to apologise?"

"No," Alyssa said, sighing. "Andar is not allowed to be alone with me, and Artys will not hear him."

"Then, you and I will speak with him, get his apology. After that...perh we can go to Artys, make him change his mind."

Alyssa considered this for a moment. She wasn't sure that it would work, but she supposed that it was worth a try.

"Very well," She said at last, rising. "Let us go now, then. It is still quite early, after all."

Ysilla nodded, beaming at her. "All right," She said, and she slipped her arm through hers, and together they left the chamber.

Artys was doing his best to distract himself. He had been reading, but his thoughts was full of the events of the past few days. He would be married soon, he reminded himself. He shouldn't be thinking of Andar, not now. He should be thinking of his wedding day, not the brother who had betrayed him. Brother. he felt a bitter smile on his lips at that. Andar was not his brother, could never be his brother again. Alyssa had tried to reason with him, but he had not wanted to hear her. He'd been too angry then, and now...he doubted Andar would forgive him, even if he did change his mind. He could admit that his anger had made him harsh. He should have given the matter more time, and he wasa little sorry that he had not done that...

A knock on his door broke Artys from his thoughts. He sighed, and walked over, opening the door and looking out to see Alyssa standing there, along with Ysilla.

"Artys," His twin said quietly. "We need to speak to you about Andar."

Artys sighed, more wearily than anything else. He had expected Alyssa to try again, but having Ysilla here made it all the worse.

"Robar told me what happened," Ysilla told him. "And Alyssa and I agree...you cannot simply cut him out of your life, Artys."

"Let's talk about this inside," Artys said, sighing. The two girls stepped past him, and Artys closed the door before turning to face them.

"I cannot simply forget what Andar did." He said. "He has to know that what he did was wrong."

"He does," Alyssa told him softly. "Ysilla and I spoke with him, Artys. He is miserable, and he begged for my forgiveness, which I gave him. The wrong he did was against me...please, let this go, Artys."

"Alyssa is right," Ysilla put in. "Artys, my brother is a fool, but he is harmless. He meant no harm to Alyssa, or to Robar...he truly is sorry."

Artys did not know what to say. He did not want to cut Andar out, and he knew now that his anger had calmed, that he might have made a big mistake both personally and politically. The Royces were powerful, and alienating them... well, it could cause problems later, and deep down, he did not truly want his relationship with them to be damaged because of a few foolish actions.

"Where is Andar now?" He asked at last. "I will speak with him, all right? I will not promise anything, though."

The girls looked at each other, clearly surprised. Then, almost at the same time, they smiled at him. "That is more than we expected," His betrothed said at last. "He is outside, we will send him in."

"All right," Artys replied. "And don't wait for him, all right? It grows late, and we have a long journey in the morning. Sleep, both of you, I will tell you what happened, I promise."

Alyssa nodded almost immediately, and moved towards the door. His twin would not push him, and he was glad of it. Ysilla hesitated a few moments, but then she nodded too. The girls left, and a moment later, Andar stepped into the room, looking agitated.

"Andar," Artys greeted him, his voice cool. "Please, sit."

"I would rather not," Andar responded,? eyes wary.

"Very well," Artys returned. "My sister, and my betrothed tell me that they spoke with you, is that true?"

Andar nodded, his expression giving little away. "They did, yes. Alyssa was...very kind, more so than I deserve."

"Indeed," Artys mused, coolly. "She is too forgiving at times, I fear."

"I did not think to get her forgiveness, not now, not ever really...but I was wrong. I was dishonourable, and she forgave me. I do not expect the same from you, or from Robar."

"I would not be so hasty," Artys told him. He looked at Andar, hard. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and he truly did look miserable. He was really sorry, Artys saw, and he had clearly not been sleeping well. "Andar...you truly do regret your actions, don't you?"

"I do," Andar said, meeting his gaze steadily for the first time since he had entered the room. "By the gods, Artys, of course I do. Alyssa trusted me...and my lord father taught me to always treat a lady with honour. What I did was the opposite of that. As for Robar...seven hells, of course I didn't mean what I said. I only lashed out because of my drunkenness, and I wish that I could take it back."

Artys considered this for a moment. "Andar, I believe you." He said, at last.

"You do?" Andar asked him.

"Yes, of course. Andar, you cannot truly think that I wanted to punish you? You had made two of the people I am closest to miserable, and you had acted dishonourably. I was furious. I should have let my anger cool before speaking with you."

"So, what are you saying?" Andar asked quietly.

Artys sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am saying that I will give you another chance. Do not drink like that again, and definitely do not do anything this stupid, do you understand? I am offering you a chance to regain my trust, and Alyssa's. I cannot speak for Robar, but I think that he will forgive you in time."

"I...I don't understand. You said that I...you said that I was one of your bannermen and nothing else. You looked like you hated me...I thought that you did, Artys."

"I know what I said," Artys responded. "And I am sorry about that. I should not have acted so hastily, I see that now. I am trying to put this right, Andar. Will you do the same?"

"I...yes," Andar said, and now a smile was breaking through his control. "Of course, I'll earn your trust again, Artys, and Alyssa's. I swear."

"Good," Artys said, satisfied. "Now, get yourself off to sleep. We will be at the Eyrie soon."

"Yes, indeed," Andar rose, and inclined his head. "Goodnight, Artys, and thank you."

"Goodnight," Artys returned. "Do not make me regret this."

"I won't." Andar promised, and he left the chamber. Artys got ready for bed, and went to sleep, more content than he had been in days.

"It's so beautiful!" Robert exclaimed. He and Alyssa were standing in the courtyard of the Eyrie, and Robert was looking up at the towers with wide, shining eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetling," Alyssa said, smiling. "This is our home."

"I know," Robert murmured, beaming. "I love it here, Alyssa! Can I see all of the towers?"

"Oh, of course," Alyssa smiled at him. "First though, I'd like to show you the High Hall."

Her little brother nodded happily, and she lead him inside and through the corridors, until they reached a pair of double doors. She nodded at the Arryn guards who stood on either side of the doors, and they dipped their heads, pushing the doors open for her and Robert to enter.

"This," Alyssa explained, gesturing around the Hall. "Has been where our ancestors heard rulings and held audiences for many years."

"Oh," Robert gasped, his eyes taking in the room. "There is a throne," He noted. "Is that where Artys will sit?"

"Yes," Alyssa nodded. "It is, but only when he has to hear other lords or make important decisions."

"He will be like a king up there," Robert mused. "Artys says that our family were kings, once."

"That's right," Alyssa said with a smile. "We were kings and queens for many many years, Robert. Our family built the Eyrie, the most beautiful castle in the Seven Kingdoms, and we made sure that very few threats could truly touch us."

"But dragons can," Robert protested. "They can fly."

"Yes, dragons can," Alyssa agreed. "But they are gone now, so you have nothing to fear from them. Now, shall we go and see the towers?"

"Oh yes!" Robert exclaimed. "Let's do that."

Alyssa lead the way out of the High Hall, smiling. Artys had given Andar another chance, and with that in mind, and with Robert's excited voice in her ears, she let herself relax. Her brother would be married soon, and she prayed, as she lead Robert up a flight of stairs, that all would go well for him.


	18. Chapter 17: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to offer my apologies for the wait. I wanted this chapter out weeks ago, but I got distracted and kept forgetting to start writing it. On the bright side, I did find some excellent fanfics which I hadn't read before. If any of you are looking for something to read, Robb Returns, My Honor Goes Only So High, and A Song of Three Sons are all excellent fics.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading as always, and I'd especially like to thank TwoWayMirror for your review. It made me very happy that you have enjoyed this story so far, and I am honoured that my story inspired you to do maths. I, like you, need a lot of motivation to do that, so thank you. :) As for your questions, yes, the twins would've been around that age when their father married Lysa, and Robert and Ned will hold some fondness for them, which will be clearer in the chapters to come.

I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to tell me what you think in a review.

Chapter Seventeen: The Wedding

Ysilla's hands couldn't seem to stop trembling. She had barely slept the night before, and now, as her handmaid did her hair, she vainly willed her hands to be still. You are a daughter of Runestone, Ysilla told herself fiercely, and you will not go to your wedding like a scared little lamb.

A knock on the door drew Ysilla from her thoughts, and she called for the visitor to enter. She watched, unsurprised, as her mother entered and hurried to Ysilla's side, smiling at her as she caught her eye.

"Mother," Ysilla said, doing her best to smile in return and not to look nervous.

"My darling," Lady Royce's eyes were full of pride as she looked at her, and Ysilla felt her nerves ease, if only a little. "Are you well? This is a very big day for you."

"I am well," Ysilla assured her. "And I know..."

"You are nervous," Her mother said, interrupting her. "Sweetling, that is normal, but remember, Ser Artys cares for you, and you for him. You are both fortunate, and your father and I...well, we are pleased that you will be happy in your marriage."

"Thank you, mother," Ysilla murmured, nodding. She knew that compared to many ladies, she was fortunate. She cared for Artys very much, and she was thankful that her parents and lord Arryn had agreed to the match between them.

Her mother reached out, taking Ysilla's hand in hers, and squeezing it. "I came to give you something." Her mother said to her surprise.

"To give me something?" Ysilla was curious now, and seeing the look on her face, her mother laughed and pulled a small wooden box from the inside of her dress. It was carved with runes, and Ysilla took it curiously when her mother handed it to her.

"What is this, mother?" Ysilla asked her, not looking away from the box in her hand.

"It is a gift that my mother gave me on my wedding day. It has been passed down for question some time now from mother to daughter, and now, it is yours."

Ysilla opened the box, and found a golden necklace inside. It was a simple thing, but the small blue stones set into it shimmered brightly when the light hit them.

"It's beautiful," She admitted, lifting it carefully. "Thank you, mother."

She slipped the necklace around her neck, and fastened the clasp. Her mother smiled once more, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Enjoy today, Ysilla," Her mother told her softly. "And remember that your father and I are both very proud of you."

Ysilla found it hard to swallow suddenly past the lump in her throat. Her eyes stung, and she hastily blinked back tears. "Oh, mother, you're going to make me cry." She said, trying for a laugh instead.

Her mother shook her head, laughing softly. "We can't have that, not today. I will leave you to finish dressing, Ysilla."

"I will see you soon then, mother." Ysilla murmured, and her mother left and her handmaid continued to prepare her for the ceremony that was only an hour away now. She smiled to herself as her hair was finished and she was helped into her wedding gown. Her mother was right, she decided as her maiden's cloak was placed around her shoulders, today was her day, and she would enjoy it. After all, this was what she wanted.

Artys stood before the Septon between the statues of the Mother and the Father. He was decked out in his wedding finery, and he dearly hoped that no one could see how nervous he was. He was trying to keep a mask and confidence and joy on his face, but he wasn't sure how well that was going.

"You'll be fine," Alyssa murmured, stepping closer to where he stood. She would be standing off to the side, ready to present him with the bridal cloak when the time came. "Just relax, Artys, this is your wedding day."

"I know," He replied, trying again to smile. "I'm fine, Lys, don't worry."

"Good," Alyssa replied, smiling encouragingly. "Now, just don't fret for the rest of the ceremony, and everything will be fine."

Artys simply nodded, knowing that she was right. He wished that his father could be here with him, but since he was not, he was glad that his twin was here at least. At the far end of the Sept, the doors opened, and Alyssa moved back to her place as Ysilla and lord Royce entered the room.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Ysilla, looking radiant in a dress of bronze silk, looked straight at him with shining eyes. Looking at her, moving gracefully towards him, Artys felt his nerves vanish. This woman, this beautiful, strong woman, was meant for him, he released. She would be his, and he would be hers, and as her father handed her over to him, he held her hand, certain that he would never want to let her go.

The ceremony seemed like a shining blur. The songs and the prayers flew by, and before Artys knew it, the septon was telling him that it was time to cloak his bride and bring her under his protection.

Lord Royce removed Ysilla's maiden's cloak, and Alyssa stepped forward, and handed Artys the folded bridal cloak. As he shook it out, he couldn't help looking at the work his twin had done on it. The cloak itself was sky blue velvet, and the moon and falcon sigil of house Arryn had been done in shivering silvery thread. Gently, Artys draped the cloak around Ysilla's shoulders, and fastened the mother-of-pearl clasp at her throat.

"Look upon one another, and saw the words." The septon said, and Artys met Ysilla's grey eyes. After a deep breath, they spoke the words together.

"Father, warrior, smith, mother, maiden crone, stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." As Artys and Ysilla finished the words, the septon spoke again.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby declare that Artys of the house Arryn, and Ysilla of the house Royce are one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

As the ceremony ended, Artys again took Ysilla's hand and they faced the crowd. He was beaming, he knew, and around them, every lord and lady in the hall began to cheer as he and his new wife walked slowly down through the sept and towards the doors. The lords and ladies began to follow suit, and as Artys lead his wife by the hand towards the feast that awaited them, he couldn't help thinking that this was the best day of his life.

It had been a lovely ceremony, Alyssa thought as she took a small sip of her wine. Her brother and her new sister sat together on the dais, and both of them glowed with joy. Alyssa had beamed with pride as her twin cloaked Ysilla, and watching them now, she was truly happy that he'd found happiness with her.

As her gaze moved around the room, she smiled at the sight of the many lords and ladies milling near the dais, awaiting their turn to congratulate the happy couple. She herself had been one of the first to do so, and now, she looked on from where she sat with Robert and the Royces as others did the same.

"They look so happy together, don't they?" Robar's words cut through her thoughts, and she turned her gaze to him, smiling.

"Yes," She agreed. "They do. They are both fortunate, many of us will not be so lucky, I fear."

She knew, though she did not want to, that soon it would be her getting married. She did not yet know who her husband would be, but she knew that her wedding would come nonetheless.

Robar, obviously noticing her turn in mood, gave her a concerned look. Despite his usually cheerful attitude,Alyssa knew, as few others did, that Robar was very good when it came to reading people.

"They are fortunate," He agreed, his tone carefully light. "You have nothing to fear though, surely," He added quickly, "Neither your father or Artys would let you marry a man who would mistreat you."

"Yes, I know," She agreed. "And I'm sure that when you marry, you will find happiness as well."

For a moment, Robar's grey eyes darkened. He didn't look like he believed that, and Alyssa wondered for a moment if the whispers she'd heard about him and lord Renly a few years back were true. Not that it was her concern, she reminded herself, but still...she wondered if she could perhaps confide in him about her own feelings. She shook that thought off almost at once though. Even if Robar did prefer men, it did not mean that he wanted to hear about her own situation.

"Alyssa?" She shook her head slightly, and offered him an apologetic look.

"Yes? I'm sorry...I am afraid that my thoughts distracted me."

"No need for apologies," He returned, smiling at her. "I only wondered if something was troubling you. You looked...conflicted."

"Nothing of great import," she assured him quickly. "I am quite all right."

Robar nodded once more, and turned slightly to answer a question from his mother, who was seated on the other side of him. Alyssa glanced around the hall again, and caught sight of Domeric Bolton sitting quietly a few tables away. She had not spoken with him very much at all since the night of Waymar's feast, but when he caught her eye, he smiled at her. She smiled in turn, hoping that she would have the chance to speak with him later on.

"Alyssa?" Robert asked from where he sat on Alyssa's right.

Turning to him, Alyssa smiled gently. "Yes, sweetling?" She asked.

"When are the lemon cakes coming?" Robert asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Alyssa laughed softly, unable to help it. "Not for another few courses, Robert. We only just had soup, remember?"

"But then I'll be too full," Robert protested, looking anxious.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage a few of them," She assured him. "No one is ever too full for cake."

Robert seemed satisfied with that. He nodded, and turned his attention to where Artys and Ysilla were sitting. "Is Ysilla really our sister now?" Robert asked her.

"She is," Alyssa confirmed, nodding.

"That's good, I like Ysilla." Robert beamed, his little face full of innocence that made Alyssa's own heart melt. Her little brother was such a sweet boy, she mused, and she truly had no idea how Lysa Tully had produced such a child.

"Yes," She said after a moment. "I like her too."

Robert nodded happily, and as the next course was served, Alyssa found that her troubled thoughts from earlier had all but disappeared. This was her brother's night after all, and she would not ruin it with her own troubled feelings.

Domeric knew that his lord father wanted more power for house Bolton, but the letter he'd received upon his arrival at the Eyrie had certainly reinforced that fact. He had written to his father the morning after Waymar Royce's feast, telling him that by invitation of lady Alyssa Arryn, he would be attending her brother's wedding. He had thought that his staying longer in the Vale would displease lord Bolton, but the lo he had received in return was not what he had expected.

As he sat at the wedding feast, he recalled the words of the letter again, and winced inwardly. His father was too ambitious, but as his letter had told him to remain in the Vale for a little while longer, he was at least a little glad for it.

My son, the letter had said, I am pleased by your attendance at Ser Artys Arryn's wedding. An alliance with the Vale, and with the Arryns can only benefit our house. You have done well, Domeric, and I want you to remain in the Vale a little longer. I want you to get close to the Arryns, charm lady Alyssa if you can. Mayhaps, this will end in a more permanent alliance than I had thought possible for us.

Your father,

Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort

The order was ridiculous, of course, Domeric thought. His father had once considered attempting a betrothal between him and lord Stark's daughter, but now it seemed he was willing to take advantage of any opportunity that presented itself. Domeric sighed quietly. He liked lady Alyssa, it was true, but he did not think that him staying a few more weeks in the Vale could end in a betrothal between them. Besides, it would be lord Arryn who would make that decision, and he was in the capital. Still...he would stay for now. He knew that displeasing his father was not an option he wanted to consider, so he would do his duty, and if by some miracle his father managed to get the alliance he wanted, well Domeric certainly would not complain.

Looking around, he saw that Ser Artys and his new bride had taken to the dance floor. Soon, other couples were joining them, and Domeric watched with little interest. Ser Artys looked happy, as did his new bride, and he was pleased for them. Artys had always been pleasant to him, and seeing his wedding going so well turned Domeric's mind once again towards his own. Almost without his noticing, he glanced at the table where lady Alyssa was sitting. She seemed to be speaking with her little brother, who was smiling up at her with big, bright eyes.

Domeric thought about his own brother then. Well, his half brother, he supposed. Ramsay. He had never met him, and he knew that his father did not want him to, but seeing other siblings interact...well, it made him all the more determined that one day, he would know his brother.

Alyssa is kind to her brothers, Domeric mused as he watched them. Would she be kind to my brother despite his bastard name? He thought that she would be, if they ever met, and that thought made him smile. He did not love her, he did not know her well enough for that, but she certainly would make a good wife, he thought.

As more and more people took to the dance floor, Domeric rose and began to make his way through the tables. His father's plans might be cold and ambitious, but Domeric was neither of those things. Still, it would not hurt to get closer to her, he decided, and with that in mind, he approached her, and bowed politely.

"Lady Alyssa," He murmured, offering her a small smile. "Would you care to dance?"

Before Alyssa could reply, little Robert Arryn stared up at him with curious eyes. "What is your name?" The little lord asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"Robert," Alyssa cautioned, frowning slightly. "Remember your manners."

"It's quite all right," Domeric assured her quickly. "He is a child, it is all right if he is curious." Glancing at Robert, he smiled. "I am Domeric Bolton, my lord, heir to the Dreadfort."

Robert smiled in return. "Well, it's nice to meet you, lord Domeric. Alyssa says that you helped Artys with the wicked tribes, you must be a true knight."

Domeric felt a little embarrassed at that. He was unused to praise, and he did not know what to say.

"Thank you, lord Robert," He said at last, bowing his head slightly.

Seeming to sense his discomfort, Alyssa smiled brightly at her brother. "He certainly is a true knight," She assured him. "Now, will you be all right here with our new brothers while I dance with him?"

Robert, seeming pleased, nodded. "Yes," He said, nodding. "I will be. Oh, and look! The cakes are finally coming."

"So they are," Alyssa replied, and then she turned to him with a smile. "Shall we, my lord?"

"Yes," He agreed and he took her arm, and lead her to the floor for the first of several dances that they shared that night.

"A toast!" Artys winced inwardly as yet another lord got to his feet. The wedding feast had been going on for quite some time now, and the toasts seemed never ending. He and Ysilla had been congratulated more times than he could count, they'd eaten and drank, they'd danced at least a dozen dances together, and now many of the lords were very drunk.

"A toast!" The voice of lord Templeton roared again. "To the future lord of the Vale, and his lovely lady wife!" The other lords and ladies cheered loudly and drank, and Artys strained to hold his smile in place. He was delighted to be married to Ysilla, he really was, but now he wanted to be alone with her.

"When can we leave?" Ysilla whispered to him, her eyes meeting his. He and lord Royce had already decided that there would be no bedding ceremony, to his relief, but as yet another lord got up to toast, he doubted that they could slip out anytime soon.

"I don't know," He murmured in response. "Soon, I hope."

Ysilla sighed, clearly frustrated. She seemed to be thinking hard, and then she gestured at someone sitting at one of the nearby tables. A moment later, Robar was rising to his feet, and the crowd, noticing this, fell quiet again.

"My lords and ladies," Robar said loudly. "The bride and groom seem tired. What say you? Should we wish them well and send them off to bed?"

The crowd cheered again, and as Artys and Ysilla moved through the hall, the lords and ladies they passed called out well wishes. Nodding and smiling at everyone they passed, Artys was beyond relieved a few minutes later when he and Ysilla reached his chambers.

Artys opened the door for her, and smiled, gesturing for her to go inside. He followed her in, and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Thank the gods," Ysilla murmured, smiling at him. "I thought that we would never escape."

"They mean well," Artys mused. "But I am glad that you had Robar interfere when he did."

"I had planned that with him in advance, just in case," She admitted, and he laughed softly.

"Well, we're alone now, at least." He said, and a silence fell. They both knew what came next, and he looked at Ysilla carefully.

"Ysilla...if you're not ready tonight, we could wait a few days..."

"No," Ysilla replied, moving towards him. "No, Artys, we don't have to wait. I don't want to wait...unless, you do?"

"No," He replied, shaking his head. "No, I don't want that, either."

"Good." She replied, and she took the final few steps, until he was able to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her fiercely. She returned it in kind, and he lead her over to the bed, not breaking their kiss as he did so.

It didn't take long before all the barriers between their two bodies were one, and when he took that final step, when they really were together as one, he knew that this was more right than he'd ever thought possible. He swore to himself then, as he went over the edge with her, that he'd protect her, and the children that he hoped they would have together. Perhaps, he thought as he fell asleep only minutes after they had finished, they had made a child together that night, and that thought made him smile as he fell asleep, his arms gently wrapped around the woman he loved.


	19. Chapter 18: Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to everyone who read the last chapter, and especially to those who favourited and followed this story. I'd also like to thank FromThereToHere for your lovely review, I'm so glad you like this story and , hope that you enjoy this chapter also. As always, I hope that everyone enjoys this, and please feel free to review and let me know what you thought.

This chapter will be a bit different, I've concentrated on the Arryns so far, but we'll be having a look at other players in the game this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen: Plots and Plans

Cyvasse, Petyr Baelish thought, was a good way to perfect your understanding of the Great Game. Though the game was of Esosi origin, he found that its ability to be used as a tool to aid his own games here in Westeros quite amusing. Right now, he had made few moves, few, but effective moves.

As a boy in Riverrun, Petyr found that he disliked being looked down on, being thought of as lesser because he had little land to call his own. He had hated that the woman he loved would choose a savage wolf over him, and so, lying in bed after his "duel" with Brandon Stark, he'd decided that one day, all these self-important lords would bow to him.

It was years before anything truly came right for him. Lysa's love for him was a great boon, and it had allowed him to rise high. From a minor lord with nothing, he'd gone from his home in the Fingers to Gulltown, and then on to the Capital. Now though, he knew, it was time to rise higher still.

The realm had been at peace now for nearly nine years since the Greyjoy rebellion, and Petyr knew that this could not continue. Chaos, as he'd always known, was a ladder, and he needed a bit of it now. So, he had made a plan. The Hand of the King had to die, and the Lions had to be blamed.

Really, Jon Arryn was making it too easy for him. With the old falcon's investigation into the queen's children, it would not be at all difficult to blame the Lannisters for his death. That, along with the fact that Arryn had sent away Lysa's son made his plan all the easier to carry out.  
Smiling to himself, he made his way to back to the Red Keep, the small vial of poison that he'd acquired secure in his pocket. He'd met with one of his friends in a brothel of his, and now as he entered his rooms, he was unsurprised to find Lysa waiting. She'd been taking more risks, he noted, and it annoyed him. Lysa might be necessary for his plans now, but still, the woman's stupidity annoyed him.

"Petyr, my love, where have you been?" She asked, her shrill voice making his head ache. Nonetheless, he smiled, pretending as he always did to be pleased to see her.

"Meeting a friend, my dear," He replied. "Now come, we must speak."

"Of the plan, my love?" Lysa asked, her wide eyes glistening with excitement. "Is it finally time to be rid of him?"

"It is," Petyr replied, smirking. "We will get rid of him, and when the Lannisters are blamed...well, then things will be better for us both. After all, surely the young falcon will participate in the war that's sure to follow, and then..."

"Then I will have Robin back." She interrupted smiling widely.

"Indeed, my dear. Now, you remember what you're to do, don't you?"

Lysa nodded eagerly, her awful smile still on her face. "I'm to put drops in his wine, and then take it to him. Then, I'm to go with some guards to Winterfell, and tell my sister of my plight, and of the Lannister plot against Jon."

"Indeed." He replied, smiling with satisfaction. Lysa's trip to Winterfell would be necessary. Originally, he'd planned for her to go to the Eyrie, but the young falcon's hatred for her was clear. No, best to send her straight to the Starks, where she could whisper poisoned words to her sister, and set her against the Lannisters. What the Arryns would do, he was not certain, but if they too went against the Lannisters, then it would be civil war and that thought excited him greatly.  
"Very good, my dear."

Lysa beamed at his praise, her eyes roaming over his face. "Anything for you, Petyr, my love, anything for Sweetrobin too."

He smiled, and nodded in acceptance. This plan would work, he was sure of it. The realm would tear itself apart, and as always, the Mockingbird would rise higher, until it reached its rightful place, atop the Iron Throne.

For centuries, Growing Strong were the words that House Tyrell lived by, and now, they had to embrace those words once again. Lady Olenna Tyrell knew that despite her son Mace's incompetence, her house had to rise high once again. They could have lost everything thanks to Robert's Rebellion, and if not for the fool who now sat the throne, they most likely would have.

Now though, the Rebellion was far behind them, and it was time for her to enter her house into the Game once more. She wanted Tyrell blood on the throne, and with Margaery being the sweet rose that she was, it would surely make it all the easier.

a knock on Olenna's solar door drew her from her thoughts. Good, she thought with a sigh, it seemed that her grandson had returned from the tourney in the capital.

"Come in." She called, and Loras did, a slightly sullen expression on his face.

Olenna snorted, and waved him towards the chair opposite her own. "Well, sit down, boy and wipe that silly look off your face. Just because you didn't knock enough men off their horses doesn't mean you should look so put out. Gods, you look like your father when he doesn't get the extra feasts that he wants."

"Sorry, Grandmother." Loras muttered, taking his seat.

"So you should be," She replied. "Now, tell me of the capital."

"What of it, grandmother?" Loras asked her.

Olenna sighed, cursing the gods for making so many members of this family idiots. "Did you see the prince?"

"I did, but I didn't meet him. I did hear stories though."

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "What did they say?"

Loras frowned, his expression turning troubled. "Nothing good, Grandmother. They said that the boy was rude, arrogant, and cruel. Renly told me that he killed a pregnant kitchen cat, cut her open so that he could see the kittens inside."

Olenna frowned. Her own spies had whispered that the prince was a bit troubled, but they hadn't said anything like this.

"Well..." She said. "The boy is still young, mayhaps he'll grow out of it."

Loras snorted. "I doubt that. The prince isn't right, grandmother."

"Well, we'll wait and see about that. Now, tell me of the tourney, I heard that the Hand's children were they. I assume that you met them?"

"Yes, I did. Ser Artys Arryn won it," He said sullenly, glaring into space.

"And his sister?" Olenna asked.  
"Lady Alyssa was polite enough, Grandmother. She seems to care deeply for both of her brothers, but otherwise I don't know much about her."

"Very well, Loras, you can go now. Send me your brother."

"Which brother?" Loras asked, and Olenna sighed again.

"Willas," She said. "Tell him we're to have lunch together in the gardens."

Loras nodded, and left the room. Olenna sat there for a few moments, thinking about what Loras had said. Margaery was not the only one that Olenna had to find a match for. Willas, her dearest grandson, was four and twenty namedays now, and he would need a bride. Alyssa Arryn would be a worthy match, one that she had considered before and had rejected, waiting to see if the Hand had another in mind for her. However, the girl was as yet still unwed, so Olenna decided that now was the time to speak with Willas about the potential match.

A little while later, she found herself sitting in the garden, waiting for Willas to arrive. What Loras had told her about the prince was troubling, and Olenna had decided to have her spies look into it further. Margaery would be queen, Olenna would ensure that, and if that meant removing the prince in favour of the younger one...well, so be it.

The sound of a cane made her look up, and she smiled when she saw Willas coming towards her. He was a good boy, her Willas, and she wanted him to have the life, and the match, that he deserved. He was kind, clever, competent, and he would have already been married she was sure of it, if not for that viper of a Dornish prince.

"Grandmother, Loras said you wanted to speak with me?" Willas asked.

"I did," She replied. "Now, come, sit we'll eat and we'll talk."

Willas sat, and with a gesture from her, a few servants came forward, setting down a variety of dishes. Olenna sipped from a glass of wine, and chose a piece of her favourite soft cheese.

"What do you wish to speak of, Grandmother?" Willas asked her curiously.

"Of your future, my dear. I believe it's time to seek a match for you."

A flash of unease appeared in Willas's expression, before he quickly covered it. Olenna, despite herself, felt a flash of pain for her grandson, it was unfair that he had to feel this way, she thought.

"And who did you have in mind?" Willas asked eventually.

"Alyssa Arryn," Olenna answered. "She is as yet unmarried, and she is the closest lady of suitable station to your age, apart from the Dornish princess and I would die before I allowed you to marry her."

Willas chuckled at that, in amusement at her hatred of the Martells. Willas had never shared her hatred of them, not even of Oberyn Martell who had injured his leg, and that made Olenna all the more proud of him. Willas was not vengeful, and it would only help him when he became the lord of Highgarden.

"Why are you considering lady Alyssa now, Grandmother? I heard rumours that the king offered lord Renly as her husband."

"He did, but the Hand refused. It seems his daughter did not wish to marry the stag."

"She did not wish it?" Willas asked, intrigued.

"No, she did not. From what I've heard, the girl has been allowed some say in her own future."

"That is rare. And...what do you know of her? She visited here a few years ago, and she was perfectly pleasant, but apart from that, I know next to nothing about her."

"Well, for a start she has been acting as Lady of the Eyrie for the last two years. She stayed when her brother did, and helped him to manage things in the Vale."

"Really? Most ladies would have preferred court."

"Well, not this one. Loras says that she is very close with her brothers, and that she was very pleasant to him. So, Willas, what say you?"

"I...well, it would be a good match. She's a lady of a great house, and she's the daughter of the Hand of the King."

"That she is. I want to invite her to Highgarden, your nameday is not far off now, and no doubt your oaf of a father will have some elaborate celebration in mind. We could invite her to that, and you two could get to know each other."

Willas seemed to think about her words for a moment, and Olenna let him. Her grandson would see the wisdom in this, she was sure of it and a moment later, she was proven correct.

"Mayhaps I should send the letters? We'd have to invite her brother and his new wife as well...otherwise, they would know our game at once."

"That is a wonderful idea, Willas, I'll let you see to it. And Willas dear, don't be nervous, by all accounts she's a kind girl, she'll not think less of you because of your leg."

It was not often, not often at all, that she spoke like this. She was the Queen of Thorns after all, but sometimes, encouragement was certainly called for.

"As you say, grandmother." Willas smiled, and they spent the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence. Afterward, Olenna retired to her solar, and began to put the word out to her spies. Yes, she thought as she sent out the messages, house Tyrell would grow strong indeed, and it would be sooner, rather than later.


	20. Chapter 19: Departures and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I'd especially like to thank those who followed, favourited, or reviewed. As always, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review.

Chapter Nineteen: Departures and Death

For several weeks after Artys's wedding, all was quiet in the Eyrie. The guests had slowly trickled out, and although some, like Domeric Bolton, were still present, most of them were now gone. Despite herself, Alyssa was pleased that the Bolton heir had decided to stay. With Ysilla beginning to take up the duties of acting Lady of the Eyrie, which Alyssa had done for the last few years, she thought that she would have been quite bored otherwise. Domeric, to Alyssa's surprise and delight, was a natural on the harp. Alyssa also enjoyed playing, and the two enjoyed many hours of playing together. She knew that many servants, and nobles too, were beginning to take notice of the time she spent with him, but Domeric was her friend so she thought little of it.

One morning, Robert had asked Alyssa when he could start training as Artys and the other men did in the yard. Alyssa, knowing that Artys did not have the time to start his training and since the Master-at-arms was busy that morning, decided to find her friend for help on the matter.

Approaching Domeric's chambers, Alyssa knocked lightly on the door. After he called for her to enter, she did so, giving him a small smile as she stepped inside.

"Lady Alyssa, this is a pleasant surprise. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, my lord," Alyssa replied, sitting down near the fire.

"Of course," He smiled, setting aside the book that he'd been reading. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, it's a silly thing, really. My younger brother has decided that he wishes to train with a sword. Artys and the master-at-arms are busy, so I wondered if you would mind teaching him a thing or two, just for today?"

Domeric, to his credit, did not look annoyed by the request. She'd found that very little did seem to annoy him, it was one of the things she liked about him, actually.  
"Well of course," He replied after several moments of thought. "I take it he has never held a sword before?"

"No, not ever," Alyssa admitted. "Lady Lysa wouldn't allow it, but Robert loves stories and he fancies himself as the next great knight." She laughed softly, and Domeric did too, his brown eyes kind.

"Well, you never know," He mused. "Lord Robert could be a knight, if he tries hard enough."

"Perhaps," Alyssa replied, although she was unsure. Despite how much healthier Robert seemed, his sickliness in the past still greatly worried her.

Domeric smiled once more and stood, holding out his arm to her. "Shall we, my lady?" He asked, and she nodded rising too and taking his offered arm.

"We shall, you have a future knight to train, after all. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"That we wouldn't." He agreed, chuckling, and together they left the chamber to find her little brother.

Artys honestly enjoyed acting as Lord of the Eyrie while his lord father was away. He'd been doing it for a few years now, and he'd found that solving disputes and making decisions, while often difficult, was rewarding work as well. During his time here, he'd made the Vale's villages more defensible, and he'd pushed the mountain clans back so that they were far less of a threat to his subjects. He had also become well acquainted with his future bannermen, something that he was grateful for since he would, after all, be ruling them in truth some day.

Artys's thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door of his father's solar, where he did most of his work. He called for the person to enter, and when maester Colemon stepped in, Artys game him a short nod.

"Maester, what news?" Artys asked, curiously.

"A raven from Highgarden, my lord," Colemon informed him. "Addressed to you, and to the lady Alyssa."

Curious, Artys raised an eyebrow. "From Highgarden, you said? How unusual, would you get my sister then, maester? We will soon see what this is about."

"Of course, my lord," Colemon bowed, and left and Artys stared down at the letter, puzzled. Neither himself nor Alyssa knew the Tyrells particularly well, and he wasn't sure why, or even exactly who, was writing to them now.

Thankfully for his curiosity, Alyssa did not take too much time to arrive. When she did, she looked at the letter as curiously as Artys had.

"Have you opened it yet?" She asked, taking a seat beside him.

"No, I wanted to wait, it is addressed to both of us, after all."

"Thank you," She shot him a small smile. "Now, let's see what this is about, shall we?"

"Yes, let's see." He agreed, and he broke the seal, and together they read the letter.

_To Artys and Alyssa Arryn_

_It is my pleasure to invite you both to my upcoming nameday celebrations. I am aware that we do not know each other, but I would very much like for that to change. We are the future of two great houses, and I would be pleased for the opportunity to become friends with both of you._

_I very much hope that you will be able to attend. The celebrations are in two moons time, however should you wish to arrive earlier, you will have the hospitality of Highgarden for the duration of your stay._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Willas Tyrell, heir to Highgarden_

"Well," Artys said as he finished reading. "That was certainly unexpected."

"Indeed," Alyssa replied. "And lord Willas wrote this personally. What game are they playing?"

"I am not certain," Artys murmured. "But that letter makes it difficult to ignore...but I can't go, Lys, Ysilla is still settling into her role, and..."

"I know," Alyssa replied, and gave him a reassuring smile. "It is all right, but you're correct, we cannot ignore this. I will go."

"What? Lys, you cannot go alone." Artys protested, frowning. "If the Royces were still here, I'd have Robar accompany you but..."  
"Well, what about Domeric Bolton?" Alyssa asked, looking thoughtful. "You said it yourself, he is an honourable man, and besides there will likely be a tourney. Domeric could compete in it, mayhaps."

Artys frowned slightly. He'd noticed his sister's new friendship with Domeric Bolton, and although he liked the young lord, having his sister travel with him seemed unwise.

"We will have guards as well, brother," Alyssa told him, no doubt seeing his expression. "And Elyse too, of course. Besides, you need not look at me like that, Artys. Domeric is a friend that's all, you know that."

Artys sighed. "Very well," He said. "I will ask him to see that no harm comes to you on the road, then. When will you leave?"

"In two days." Alyssa replied. "The last thing I want to do is to be late, and I think arriving earlier would be best. That way, I can see exactly what Willas Tyrell is playing at."

"All right then," Artys sighed. He knew that Alyssa was right, they did need to see what was going on, but he wished that she wasn't going at all.

"Will Robert be all right?" Alyssa asked suddenly. Artys nodded, giving his twin a small smile.

"He will be," He told her. "Now go, and pack. I will organise your escort, and speak with Domeric."

"Thank you, Artys." Alyssa rose and shot him a smile, before leaving the solar to begin preparations for her journey.

"You wished to speak with me, ser Artys?" Domeric asked curiously. He did not know why he was here, a messenger had found him as he'd been leaving the practice yard. He'd been giving young lord Robert a lesson on swordplay, a lesson which he feared had not gone well. The boy seemed to have no natural talent, but he tried, and Domeric supposed that that was what mattered.

"Yes, I did," Ser Artys replied, looking at him with those blue eyes of his. Artys looked a little wary, and Domeric wondered once again what this was about. "You have been spending a lot of time with my sister," Artys went on. "The two of you are friends now?"

"Yes, my lord, lady Alyssa is very kind, I am glad to call her a friend."

"I see," Artys studied him intently for a moment. "And you have no dishonourable intentions towards her, I assume?"

Indignant Domeric shot him an incredulous glance. "Certainly not," He replied. "I would not do anything dishonourable in regards to your sister, I assure you."

"Good," Artys nodded, and smiled at him for the first time since he'd entered the room. "I apologise, my lord, but I had to be sure. You see...my sister will be travelling to Highgarden in two days to attend the nameday celebrations of Willas Tyrell. I cannot go with her, however I do not wish her to travel with only guards. So, my lord, would you consider escorting her there?"

Domeric thought about it for a long moment. He really had become friends with Alyssa in the last few weeks, and his father would certainly be pleased, so...he supposed that this was a good thing.

"I'd be honoured," Domeric said at last. "I will ready my belongings at once."

"Thank you, my lord. I am in your debt."

"Not at all, ser Artys," He replied, smiling. "I am happy to help a friend in any way I can."

"Even so, I thank you. Know that you will always have a place in the Vale, my lord."

Touched, Domeric inclined his head. "I thank you, my lord, you will always have a place in my home as well."

Artys smiled, nodding his thanks. Domeric left to pack his belongings, and two days later at dawn, he and Alyssa along with twenty guards rode out, bound for Highgarden. Little did they know what news would await them when they arrived.

Jon Arryn had never felt pain like this. He had been fine the day before and now...now he was sure that he would soon die. He could feel the delirium trying to take him, it was eating away at his thoughts, making them too slow, too hard to catch.

This is poison, Jon thought, it had to be. But how? He'd been so sure that his household was loyal, but clearly the Lannisters had found a gap somewhere.

The Lannisters...the children, they weren't Robert's. They needed to know, he realised, the realm, Robert, his children...oh, gods, his children. Artys...Artys would be lord soon, Jon knew, for he was going to die.

"Artys...my son," Jon whispered, and Pycelle, the bumbling fool, heard him.

"Your son is not here, my lord hand, I am sorry."

I know that, you fool. Jon wanted to shout the words, wanted to get up, to get to Artys, and Alyssa, and little Robert...but he could not. He coughed violently, his body full of agony. He didn't have long now.

No. He couldn't just lie here and die, he told himself furiously. No, he was stronger than that, wasn't he? He'd managed to write a hasty letter the night before, to his twins...he had to warn them. Someone had to know the truth, someone had to tell Robert...  
"Robert..." Jon did not know whether he'd said the word or not, but as the fool of a maester spoke up again, he supposed that he must have.

"The king will be here soon, my lord," The maester said. "Do not worry yourself, it will do you no good."

"Ser...Vardis," Jon managed. "Get him. Leave..."

For once, the fool did what he wanted, and a moment later, his loyal knight was at his bedside.

"My lord, you must rest," The knight said. "You must get well..."

"No...time for that now," Jon forced out. "Ser...Vardis, beneath that book there, yes that one, the letter...you must...go and give...give it to them. To Artys...and Alyssa. Promise..."

For a long moment, the knight looked like he might argue. He no doubt did not wish to leave his lord, but this was too important.

"Yes, my lord...I will go at once." Ser Vardis bowed, and left the room. Jon sighed, relieved. Artys and Alyssa could handle things from here, he hoped, they had to. He could not do it himself, not now...and so, knowing that his children would soon know the truth, Jon let the weariness and pain wash over him, dragging him down into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 20: Dark Wings, Darker Words

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to everyone who read the last chapter. I'd especially like to thank those of you who have followed, favourited or reviewed, it really is appreciated The chapter so a little short, I know, but the next one will be longer. I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review and tell me what you thought.

Chapter Twenty: Dark Wings, Darker Words

Alyssa had been gone for a week, and things in the Eyrie were quiet. Artys and Ysilla had ensured that Robert was kept distracted, and Artys was pleased to see that his wife had settled well into her new role. She was an excellent acting lady of the Eyrie, he thought, and discovering that had only made him admire her more.

One morning, as he, Ysilla, and Robert were breaking their fast, they were interrupted by Maester Colemon who came into the room, his face as pale as snow.

"Maester?" Artys asked, concerned. "What is the matter?"

"I...my lord, I have a raven for you, from King's landing..."

Artys rose, truly worried now. What could his father have sent that worried the maester so? He did not know, but as he made his way to Colemon's side, something deep down inside him told him that he really did not wish to know.

"Well, let me see it then." He said, and the maester handed over a scroll, his hands trembling. Artys looked down, noting the royal seal on it and the uneven scrawl in which it was written before he began to read it.

To Artys Arryn,

I never wanted to write this letter, gods know that I loved your father as if he was my own. Still, I have to tell you, and I thought it best that it come for me, than from that fool Pycelle. Your father, Jon Arryn, is gone, lad. A fever took him, if you can believe it. It raged through him quicker than I've ever known. Again, Artys, I'm so sorry to be sending you this, I wish it were not so.

You'll get another letter, confirming you in your lordship of the Vale, and naming you as Warden of the East, not that it matters now. Know that I grieve for him as well, and if you need anything, write to me. I'd not abandon Jon's son, not ever.

Yours,

Robert Baratheon

He had to read it several times before he even began to take in the words. His father was...he was...oh gods...

"Artys?" Artys blinked, and stared at the letter, as if seeing it again would make the words go away. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. His father had been perfectly fine only moons ago, how could he possibly be dead? Dead...no, he couldn't think it. Not his father, not yet...not for years yet.

"Artys, what's wrong?" He peeled his eyes away from the letter, and looked at his wife. She was staring at him, no doubt his brother was as well, but he couldn't find the will to speak. There were simply no words.

"Artys, please, you're scaring me." Robert whispered, and Artys's gaze moved to him. His brother's eyes were wide, and he could see tears beginning to form there.

"I..." He managed, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Maester...take my brother for his lessons." He managed, knowing that right now, he could not tell Robert this.

"Yes, my lord," The maester mumbled, and although Robert protested, Ysilla gave him a small, reassuring smile and he followed the maester out of the room.

"Artys, what's truly wrong?" Ysilla asked, reaching out to touch Artys's arm. Her grey eyes were worried, and Artys found it hard to meet her gaze. Wordlessly, he handed her the letter, and looked away, he couldn't bare to read it again.

After a moment, Ysilla finished, and her arms went around him, pulling him close. "Oh, Artys I'm so sorry," She whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

"He can't be gone," Artys whispered, burying his face against his wife's shoulder. "He was fine a few moons back...how can he be dead? It's...it's unthinkable."

"I know," Ysilla murmured. "I know, and I am truly sorry. He...lord Arryn was a good man."

Artys flinched a little at the past tense. He still could not comprehend it, but slowly it was beginning to sink in and he hated that even more.

"He was the best man," He answered. "The best man, and now...now he's gone. What am I to do now? How can I tell Robert? And what of Alyssa? She will reach Highgarden soon, and she'll be alone...oh gods, she'll have no one there with her when she finds out."

Despite his own pain at the news, the thought of his twin, alone and grieving felt even worse. They should have been together for this, but now...now she'd be on her own and that thought was agonizing.

"Artys, it will be all right," Ysilla tried to reassure him. "She has that handmaiden of hers...and I'm sure she'll come back when she hears about this. Then, you can grieve together."

Artys, however, was not reassured. Oh Lys...why did the Tyrells have to play their games now? He sighed, his grief and misery building, and he hoped that the tears that were welling weren't too noticeable.

"Robert...I must tell him," Artys whispered after several long moments. "He has to know."

Ysilla held him closer, and he let her. Some men would think him weak for it, he knew, that at the moment he cared not.

"Tomorrow, my love," Ysilla murmured, her voice gentle. "Tonight, take your own time to grieve. You'll have to be strong for Robert...take time for yourself, first."

Artys wanted to argue, wanted to scream that none of this was right, but he could not. His father was gone...gone, and he had to learn to deal with that. Ysilla was right, he realised as the first tear escaped from his eye. Robert would have to wait... today, today he would take his own time to grieve for the best man, the best father, that anyone could ever ask for.

Receiving the letter about Jon Arryn saddened Catelyn Stark. She knew that Ned would have to be told, and knowing the grief that the news would bring saddened her even more. She had not known the old lord well, but the fact that Ned considered him a father was well known.

Folding the letter, Catelyn rose and went outside to the godswood of Winterfell. She'd never liked the place, but this news certainly could not wait.

Finding Ned polishing Ice by the weirwood, she approached, trying not to let the coldness of this place bother her.

"All these years in the North, and when I come here, I still feel like an outsider." She commented, making Ned turn towards her. His solemn eyes regarded her, and she tried not to think of the news that she was carrying.

"You have five northern children, Cat," Ned told her. "You are no outsider."

Cat smiled a little, hoping that that was true. Sighing, she knew that she could avoid her purpose for coming here no longer.

"I am so sorry, my love," She said softly. "We have had grave news from the capital, Jon Arryn is dead."

Ned's face fell at the news, and the grief in his grey eyes was clear. She felt her own sadness rise again, and she wished that she had known the man, so that she could share in his grief.

"He is dead? How? From what I knew, he was as hale as ever."

Catelyn handed him the letter, feeling that it would explain more than she could. "A fever, it said. I am so sorry Ned."

Ned read the letter, and then he looked up at her. "your sister, have you heard from her? I know that her boy is with Jon's twins, but what of Lysa?"

Catelyn sighed. Lysa, and her son, were a delicate matter. She'd had a rider for the lady Alyssa Arryn some time ago, and had indeed written to Lysa to try to reassure her. Lysa's response however was somewhat hysterical, she had claimed that her son was in danger from his own siblings, which Catelyn doubted. Alyssa Arryn's letter had seemed sincere, and she'd told her sister as much. There had not been a reply, and Catelyn had had to wonder exactly what had happened to Lysa in the capital.

"I'd assume she'd go to the Vale...or, to Riverrun considering how she feels about Jon's other children."

Ned sighed, he'd confirmed to her that Jon's children had been sweet and good when he'd known them. They had been little more than babes then, to be sure, but she hadn't heard anything bad about them. She had even written to her uncle Brynden, who had also had nothing bad to say about them. "Your sister will come around, I'm sure. Her son is safe, and she will see that, in time."

"I certainly hope so." Catelyn murmured, but she truly was not sure of that at all.

"The letter also says that the king is coming to Winterfell," Ned said, glancing down again at the letter. "Him and his whole court."

"Yes," Catelyn sighed. "We will have to prepare for that."

"Aye, we will," Ned nodded. "And I must write to the Eyrie, offer my sympathies. Artys and Alyssa were but babes when I left, but still they were Jon's children. I'll be there for them if I can be."

Catelyn nodded. "They'll appreciate that, I'm sure. Lady Alyssa seemed a good girl by her letter."

"Aye, I'd expect nothing less from Jon's daughter. His son will be a good lord, too."

"I'm sure he will be." Catelyn nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Later though, as Catelyn lay in bed, she couldn't help feeling that today was the start of something bigger, the start of something that neither she, nor the rest of those she cared for, were truly not expecting. Whatever it was, she hoped that they were ready to face what was to come.


	22. Chapter 21: Dreams and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter Twenty-One: Dreams and Discoveries

Even now, days after the news of his father's death, Artys was finding returning to his duties difficult. He'd done his best to gently tell Robert that their father was gone, and although his little brother didn't seem to fully understand, he had burst into tears screaming for his mother and Alyssa. Ysilla had had to step in, and had comforted Robert as best as she could, but Artys wondered now if he should have waited to tell him. Alyssa was the one who knew how best to speak to their little brother, no doubt she would have done a better job with him than Artys himself had.

Despite his grief however, Artys knew that he could not neglect his responsibilities. Most of the Arryn household from King's Landing was on the way back along with his father's bones. The lords of the Vale would also come, to swear their oaths to him as their new liege lord. He'd have to ensure that all was ready, both for the lords arrival and for his father's burial once Alyssa had returned from Highgarden.

For now, however, he was answering letters. Many had come in the past days. Most were from lords of the Vale, offering him their condolences but a few others had come with similar messages from elsewhere.

At the moment, he was looking down at a scroll that had just come in that morning. It bore the Stark direwolf seal, and when he opened it, he smiled faintly. The message was from Ned Stark, and his kind words of condolence brought him at least a little comfort.

It had been many years now since he'd seen the lord of Winterfell, Artys mused as he began to write a reply to thank Ned for his kindness, and to offer his own condolences. He knew that his father considered the man another son, as he did the king, and so Artys liked to think of him as an older brother of sorts, despite the fact that he did not know him particularly well. After all, he and Alyssa had been very young when Ned and king Robert were wards in the Eyrie.

Just as Artys was sealing his letter to Ned, there was a knock on the solar door. He sighed slightly, hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't more bad news.

"Come in." He called out, and a moment later the door opened. To his surprise, his father's loyal captain of the guard Ser Vardis Egen was standing there.

"Ser Vardis?" Artys asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. "I did not expect you here so soon. Are the rest of the household back also?"

Even as he asked the question, he knew that it was impossible. He would have been informed, and besides it was too soon for all of them to have returned.

"My lord Arryn," Ser Vardis bowed low. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, your father was a good man and it was he who sent me here."

Artys frowned in confusion, why would father do that? Still frowning, he gestured for Ser Vardis to take a seat which the knight did.

"You were with my father not long before he died," He said. "How did it happen, Ser Vardis? The king said it was a fever, but father was well when I last saw him."

Ser Vardis sighed, shaking his head mournfully. "It was passing strange, my lord," He told him. "Lord Arryn seemed fine one day, and the next, he fell ill and was at death's door. I do not believe that I've ever seen a man fall to illness so quickly."

Artys scowled at the thought. While the knight had been spoken, a suspicion had begun to take shape at the back of his mind. "That does not sound natural," Artys muttered. "Ser Vardis, that sounds like poison."

The old knight's eyes widened in horror. "By the seven, surely not." He gasped, he clearly had not even considered this possibility.

"I would not consider it either," Artys told him, "But why did father send you here, Ser? Why were you sent to me?"

"He wrote a letter, my lord, for you and the lady Alyssa. He said that it was of upmost importance that it reach you."

Artys nodded slowly, his thoughts a jumble. "And where is this letter?" He asked, looking at the knight.

"Right here, my lord." Ser Vardis took a scroll from within a pocket and handed it over. Artys nodded in thanks, staring down at the Arryn seal and trying not to think about how this was the last thing that his father had written.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Ser Vardis. I fear your loyalty will be greatly needed in the days to come."

The knight rose, and bowed low. "I am yours to command, lord Arryn, now and always."

"I thank you, Ser," Artys replied. "Your loyalty to my house will not be unrewarded."

"I need no reward, my lord, it is an honour to serve house Arryn. That is all the reward I need." Vardis replied, and, seeming to realise that Artys wanted to be left to read the letter alone, he bowed again, and left the room.

Artys turned his attention to the letter in his hand. He wondered if he should wait, at least until Alyssa arrived, but something told him not to. Somehow, he knew that whatever was in this letter could not wait, and so he slowly broke the seal and began to read.

My Children,

It pains me that I cannot tell you all I wish to, but my time is short and I have things to say that both of you need to know. I am dying, I will be dead now when you are reading this, so first of all I must tell you how much I love you both, and Robert too. I am proud of all of you, please remember that always.

I have made some discoveries of late which could destroy the realm as we know it. The Lannisters are traitors to the crown. The queen's children are not Robert's, they are bastards born of incest between Jaime and Cersei Lannister. I have visited several of the king's bastards personally, and every one of them had black hair and blue eyes. The royal children are Lannister through and through, and there is proof of this in a book: The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. All Baratheons have black hair, and blue eyes, except for those three children.

My children, Robert must know of this. The Lannisters realised that I knew too much, and now I am dead. It is up to the two of you to ensure that the truth of this is known. Talk to Ned and Lord Stannis, they will help you in the weeks and moons to come. I have been investigating alongside Stannis, Robert's true heir, and if the worst happens and the Lannisters decide to move against Robert, you must support Stannis as the rightful king.

I know that the future of the Vale, and of our house is safe in your hands. I am sorry to burden you with these truths as well as everything else, but as loyal subjects of the crown, it is our duty to see that Robert know the truth so that the situation may be put right.

Again, I love you, my children.

Your father.

A myriad of emotions went through Artys as he read the letter. First was grief, these were his father's last words to them after all. Then, there was shock. He did not want to believe these things, but he knew that his father would only write this if it were true. Finally, there were rage and yet more grief. How dare the Lannisters do this? Who dare they parade their vile bastards as royalty and murder his father when he found out? No, this could not go unpunished but what was he to do?

First, he thought, he had to hide this letter. He took it, and put it into a locked box where he kept other letters that he didn't want to be seen by anyone. After doing that though, he had no idea what to do. Should he march to the capitol, the Lannisters would know that he knew something. If he wrote to the king, the same would happen.

Sighing, he began to pace, frustrated. He could not sit still and do nothing, he thought, but then what to do?

And then, it hit him. King Robert was going north to Winterfell, to see the Starks. If he could get there first, he could tell Ned what was going on and he could help him.

He thought on it a bit more, and smiled. Yes, that would be best, he thought. It would mean that Alyssa would be alone a bit longer, and that thought caused him agony. He'd write to her, perhaps if she was in Highgarden...she'd at least have a distraction from the awful news of father's death, he decided.

For now though, he had many preparations to make. He'd be going north, for the realm, and because it was what his father would have wanted. He'd see this situation dealt with, his honour, and his fury over father's murder, demanded it.

There were falcons flying above Alyssa as she watched on curiously. There were four of them, three young ones, and an old, proud one that flew over the others. Somehow, she knew, this was her family.

Smiling, she followed their progress with her eyes. All seemed well, but suddenly, the older falcon fell from the sky with a desolate cry. The falcon hit the ground, clearly dead, and Alyssa woke, the shrieks of falcons still ringing in her ears.

She sat bolt upright, crying out in shock. Her heart was pounding, and looking down, she saw that she was shaking slightly.

"Alyssa?" Elyse's soft voice made her jump, and her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was in her tent, and her friend was looking down at her with worried green eyes.

"Alyssa, are you well? You cried out in your sleep, I thought that something had happened."

"I..." Alyssa shook her head slightly, trying to find her voice. "I...I'm well," She said at last.

"Are you certain? You look pale." Elyse said, her worry clear.

"Quite certain," Alyssa murmured, but she wasn't sure if that was true or not. "It was a bad dream is all."

Elyse nodded, looking a little less concerned. "Oh, I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Alyssa said, shaking her head. "Thank you, Elyse, but I am all right. i could use some air though, is it morning yet?"

"It is," Elyse nodded. "Dawn broke not long ago."

Alyssa tried for a smile. She was relieved, she wanted out of the tent, she needed a distraction from that awful dream.

"Good," She said. "Would you get my riding clothes, Elyse?"

"Of course." Elyse nodded, and in only a few minutes, Alyssa was sitting outside, her hair in a simple braid and a fire was being started to cook breakfast. She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled, watching the fire.

"Good morning," Alyssa looked up, smiling more easily as Domeric came to sit near her.

"Good morning, Domeric." She replied softly. They had agreed to call each other by name some days ago, they were friends after all.

"Did you sleep well?" Domeric asked pleasantly.

"I slept well enough," She said caughsiously "I had a troubling dream, but it is of little consequence. And you, how did you sleep?"

"I have troubling dreams at times, as well," He told her sympathetically. "But not last night, however. Would you like to talk about your dream? I find doing so can be helpful."

She wanted to say no, to tell him that everything was fine, but when she met his gaze she could not lie to him. "I saw four falcons flying," She told him, hoping that it didn't sound foolish. "Three young falcons, and an older one."

Domeric looked at her, brown eyes curious. "The falcon is the sigil of your house, and there are four Arryns, are there not? How curious, what happened next?"

"There are," She agreed, nodding. "Well...I saw the older falcon fall...and, it was dead, Domeric. The older falcon was dead."

Domeric listened quietly, and when she was done, he didn't say anything for a long moment. "That is a troubling dream indeed, Alyssa," He said softly. "But I would not worry if I were you. It was only a dream, after all, it does not mean anything."

Alyssa studied her friend for a moment, and he gave her a small reassuring smile. It helped, at least a little, and she smiled in return.

Just then a servant came, handing plates of breakfast to both of them. Elyse had made herself scarce when Domeric had approached, it seemed, and Alyssa tried not to feel guilty about it.

"After Highgarden, will you be heading north to your home?" Alyssa asked him curiously. She didn't want him to go, she'd gotten used to his company, and the thought of being without her friend was a little sad. Still, he was an heir, and she knew that he'd be going home at some point.

"I don't know yet," He admitted, smiling a little. "My lord father seems happy for me to stay in the Vale for a little while longer, but I'll be going home soon. I have to learn how to rule the Dreadfort, and I want to meet my brother."

"Oh, you have a brother? You haven't told me that before."

"I do," He admitted, a wistful look in his eyes. "Well, he's my half-brother, really. His name is Ramsay Snow. I've never met him, but I will when I go home."

Alyssa nodded, smiling softly. Snow was a bastard name, she knew, but that did not matter to her. He was Domeric's brother, she thought, and if she had a bastard brother, she'd want to meet him too.

"I hope you find him," She said gently. "And I'm sure if he's even a bit like you, he'll be a good man."

Surprise flickered across her friend's face, and he smiled. "Thank you, that's kind of you to say. My father doesn't think I should see him, but I can hardly just ignore my own brother."

"He disapproves? But why? Ramsay is his son as well."

"Yes, exactly," Domeric sighed. "I don't understand my father a lot of the time. I want to change quite a lot of things when I'm lord Bolton."

Alyssa tilted her head, curious. "Which things will you change?" She asked him.

"Well, the sigil, for one," He said, smiling slightly. "A flayed man...well, it isn't the most cheerful sigil, is it?"

"I suppose it's not," Alyssa agreed. "But do you know what your new sigil will be?"

"No," He admitted, slightly abashed. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

"You will." Alyssa told him confidently. "House Bolton will flourish on you, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Alyssa, truly." He said, and he shared a smile smile.

After that, they ate their breakfasts in companionable quiet, broken by the occasional light comment. After they had finished, they began the day's riding, and Alyssa did not think about her dream for the rest of the day.


	23. Chapter 22: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I'd especially like to thank those who followed, favourited, or reviewed, it means a lot. I'd also like to say to ATP, no death is certain in this story, and Domeric's most definitely isn't inevitable. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and please feel free to review.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Preparations

It was three days after his father's letter had arrived, and the preparations for Artys's journey to Winterfell were all complete. He had managed to receive all of his bannermen, who had thankfully all been travelling to the Eyrie before the letter had come, in the Gates of the Moon and had accepted their oaths of loyalty. He'd feasted with them for only a night however, explaining that he had business to carry out in the North. It was lucky, he had mused to Ysilla, that his lords weren't a prickly lot. If they had been, then his leaving so suddenly would not have been taken as well as it had been.

He'd decided to go by ship from Gulltown to White Harbour, and then to ride to Winterfell from there. He'd ordered Nestor Royce, who his father had appointed his High Steward of the Vale many years ago,, to assist Ysilla in running things in the Eyrie while he was gone. Robert, he'd decided, would also remain behind, which he couldn't help feeling guilty about. His little brother had cried when he'd told him, and only Ysilla's intervention had helped calm him down.

Now, standing in the courtyard of the Gates of the Moon, he once again cursed the Lannisters. They had put the Seven Kingdoms into a precarious position, and he sorely wished them all dead for their actions. It was not the most honourable of thoughts, he knew, but he was grieving, and he found it very hard to care.

"Are you ready to go?" Artys turned, and saw his wife coming towards him. She'd insisted on coming to see him off, and he'd been quietly glad of it.

"Yes, everything is ready," He said. "Are you certain that you'll be all right here?"

"Of course," Ysilla assured him, smiling softly. "Just hurry back, if you can. The Eyrie will be lonely without you."

"I'll do my best," He said, and he smiled, kissing her cheek before mounting his horse. He'd assembled a guard of twenty men to take with him, and as they rode through the gates of the castle, he quietly hoped that he'd see his home again soon.

Winterfell was a veritable hive of activity. Servants had already started rushing about, gathering food supplies and preparing chambers for the royal visit. Catelyn Stark found herself right in the centre of it, giving countless orders and ensuring that the whole keep was in readiness for the King's arrival.

She had just finished briefing Vayon Poole on the amounts of food that they were likely to need, when she saw Ned approaching her, a perplexed look on his face and a letter in his hand.

"What is it, Ned?" Catelyn asked, looking at the letter curiously. "Is that another letter from the king?"

"No," Ned said, frowning slightly. "It's from Artys Arryn."

"But didn't he already reply to your letter?" Catelyn asked, confused.

"That he did," Ned replied. "But this came in this morning, it seems that Artys is coming to Winterfell. The letter says that he brings urgent news."

"He is coming here? What news could he possibly have that would warrant that?"

"I don't know, Cat, and that's the worrying thing." Ned answered, tucking away the letter. "In any case, I suppose we will have to prepare extra rooms for Artys and his escort."

"I will see it done," Catelyn replied. "Will his siblings be coming too?" She was a little hopeful that they would be, in truth. Robert Arryn was her nephew, and she would like to meet the boy.

"I'm afraid not, Cat. Or at least, Artys did not mention them."

"Very well then," Catelyn sighed. "I will inform the servants to prepare the extra rooms. I only hope that the new lord Arryn keeps his escort small."

"I'm sure he will," Ned said, sighing. "I will leave you to it, Cat. I have to get back to work, another disturbing report came in this morning, I'll have to send men to investigate."

Catelyn frowned at that. Over the past few weeks, there had been several reports of young women disappearing. Rumours claimed that things like this had been happening on the Boltons' lands for some time, but now...whoever was causing them was getting bolder, as though asking to be noticed. Just the other week, the daughter of lord Cerwyn's steward had gone missing, only to be found in the woods two days ago in a horrific state. The girl was dead, and not only that, she seemed to have been ravaged by animals, possibly dogs.

"Another girl has gone missing?" Catelyn asked, looking worriedly at Ned.

"Aye," He answered gravely. "The miller's wife, you know the one."

Catelyn grimaced. She'd heard Theon boasting once, when he didn't know she was there, about the tumble he'd had with the woman. Catelyn had scolded him then, and now...now that same woman was gone.

"And there are no leads on who this person or people are who are doing these awful things?" Catelyn asked.

"Actually, some of our men may have a lead on them. A bit of fabric was found caught on a tree branch near where the last girl was found. It looked like it could have been from a cloak, maybe. We're going to see if the hounds can pick up a scent from there."

"Well, that is something, I suppose." Cat said, hoping that the hounds would find whoever was responsible for this. "I will let you get back to it, then. I will see you at supper, Ned."

"Aye, see you at supper." Ned replied, and he walked off towards his solar. Catelyn left too, and wait to have rooms prepared for their extra guests.

"We can't do that, grandmother, that is cruel." Willas protested, frowning at his grandmother. They were once again having lunch in the gardens, and Willas didn't bother keeping the indignation out of his tone as he spoke. Riders had told them that the lady Alyssa Arryn would be arriving in about a day's time, and he was feeling a little apprehensive. He should not, he knew that, but since his leg injury...well, ladies rarely gave him a second look despite his status as the heir to Highgarden. His grandmother had told him that Alyssa was supposed to be kind, and he hoped that that was true. He had no illusions about having a loving marriage of course, but a cordial marriage was what he hoped for.

"And why not?" His grandmother was saying, eating a piece of her favourite cheese. "She is here so that you can get to know her, I see no need to ruin our plans quite yet."

Willas was appalled. His grandmother was ambitious, that he knew, and she wanted this match to work, but to keep knowledge of the lady's father dying from her was too far. "I will not lie to her, grandmother, the girl's father is dead!"

"So he is," Olenna replied. "And she is oblivious. I am not suggesting that we keep it from her entirely, my dear, but nor do I think she should be greeted with the knowledge the moment she walks through our gates."

Willas considered that for a moment. He did not like it, not at all, but there was some sense in it. Lady Alyssa would no doubt be tired from her journey, he reasoned, they could give her the night to rest before telling her the news. Surely, that was not so bad, was it?

"We will tell her the day after she arrives, and no later." He decided at last. "I will not keep her here under false pretenses, grandmother. There would be no chance of a match between us if I did, you know that."

"Indeed I do," Olenna nodded. "Very well, then. Spend time with the girl when she arrives, and sit with her at the feast. And then you can tell her the news as well."

"Grandmother, I can't do that." Willas protested, shaking his head. "Perhaps mother should, or Margaery even but not me."

Olenna frowned for a minute, but then she nodded slowly. "All right, as you wish. Now come, the apples have arrived to join your celebrations."

"The Fossoways are loyal, grandmother, you need not scorn them so." Willas sighed, rolling his eyes.

"They are, and they are silly enough to put apples on their banners. It's almost as stupid as our own sigil."

Willas gripped his cane and stood, sighing once more. "Come on then, we'd best greet them." He said, deciding not to respond to his grandmother's comment on their sigil. "And please, don't tell them that their sigil is stupid to their faces."

"I'll make no promise of that." Olenna told him, and after another roll of his eyes, they set up to meet their newest guests.


	24. Chapter 23: Highgarden

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Song of Ice and Fire series.

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, favourited or followed the last chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to review.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Highgarden

The Reach was beautiful, Alyssa decided. The lands were green and easy to ride through, and it seemed as though there were wildflowers everywhere. The rivers, those they passed anyway, were clear and lazy, so it was easy enough to get as much fresh water as they needed. In short, the journey to Highgarden was a pleasant one, made even more so by her friend's presence at her side.

After the disturbing dream she'd had, she'd found herself a little on edge at times. The dream came back to her when she closed her eyes, and it made sleeping difficult.

"Are you well, Alyssa?" Domeric asked from beside her. They were less than half a day's ride from Highgarden now, so Alyssa hoped that she did not look quite as tired as she felt.

"Quite well," She murmured. "Thank you for your concern, Domeric, I just found I could not sleep again."

"The dream?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Yes," She admitted, sighing softly. "It was not a pleasant one, and it weighs on my mind."

"Mayhaps you should ask the maester for dreamwine when when we arrive then," He suggested. "I find that it helps me get to sleep more easily in these situations."

"Yes, perhaps I will do that," She said. "Thank you, Domeric."

He looked at her, confused. "What for?" He asked curiously.

"For your advice, and for coming with me on this journey. You did not have to."

"No," He admitted, smiling slightly. "But there's no need to thank me. I was happy to come with you."

"All the same," She said, smiling back at him. "I'm thankful that you did. The trip would have been dull without you, I think."

"You honour me," He replied. "I'm sure that the trip would have been just as pleasant were I not here."

"Oh, not at all," She said lightly. "Who else would play the harp in the evenings?"

It was true, actually. He'd brought his harp with him, and he did play it sometimes at night. He really was a natural with it, better than most people that Alyssa had heard playing one.

"I suppose you're right," He said after a moment.

"I am." She said, and they both smiled, falling into a companionable quiet. A while later, their horses plodded along beneath them, and as they summited a small rise, she saw it in the distance.

"Highgarden." She whispered, awed. The castle was ringed with high white white walls, and its slender towers seemed to touch the sky. The fields around it were full of flowers, so many different kinds of them. The flowers blew gently in the breeze, and she noted that the most prominent ones were the golden roses like the one on the Tyrell sigil.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers in my life." Domeric muttered beside her. "How many flowers do you think there are in all those fields?"

"Gods be good, flowers beyond counting," She laughed. "It would likely take moons to count them all, and more would have probably appeared by then."

Domeric laughed quietly. "It's little wonder this place got the name Highgarden. A garden is exactly what it looks like."

"We had better not say that to the Tyrells," Alyssa told him. "They are very proud of their castle, I hear."

"I've heard the same. Oh, look," He gestured ahead of them. "It seems that they have sent someone out to welcome us."

"Must be our guides," Alyssa murmured. "There's a thorny maze between the outer walls, we'll need help navigating it."

After that, she fell quiet as the riders approached, their Tyrell banner waving proudly overhead. There were half a dozen of them, all knights wearing gleaming plate armour. Alyssa had never same most of them in her life, but she certainly recognized the rider in front.

"Lady Alyssa," Ser Loras Tyrell greeted her as he pulled up. "Welcome to Highgarden. My lord father sent me to see you safely through the maze."

"I thank you, Ser Loras for the escort and for your welcome. You have a beautiful home, I must say." She gave Loras a polite smile, before glancing at Domeric beside her. "May I present my companion, lord Domeric of house Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort."

Ser Loras, to his credit, did not act afraid of Domeric as some other lords did when they heard what house he came from. Instead, he inclined his head, offering Domeric a charming smile. "Lord Domeric, an honour to meet you. Highgarden is pleased to welcome you as well."

"I thank you, Ser Loras, the honour is mine." Domeric said, smiling in return.

"Now, if you would follow me, my lord, my lady." Ser Loras turned his horse, and Alyssa and her party followed after him.

It took little time to reach the gates, and with Loras's men leading the way, they got through the maze easily enough. With the maze out of the way, they were soon in the courtyard, where the rest of house Tyrell's main branch awaited them.

Alyssa got down from her horse, and Loras stepped forward to present her and her companion to the rest of his family.

"Father, may I present lady Alyssa of house Arryn, and her companion lord Domeric of house Bolton."

"My lady Alyssa, my lord, a pleasure," Lord Mace blustered. "We shall feast you tonight, and may I say my lady, you are more beautiful than all the roses in Highgarden."

Alyssa smiled, giving the lord of Highgarden a polite curtsey. "I thank you for your kind words, my lord, and for your hospitality. My companion and I are most pleased to be here."

"And we are most pleased to have you." Mace exclaimed. "Might I present the rest of my family? This is my son and heir, Willas."

Alyssa stepped forward towards the young man at Mace's right. He held a finely crafted cane, but Alyssa barely noticed it. He was handsome, she thought, and his eyes held genuine kindness as he took her offered hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"My lady, an honour." He murmured, and she smiled up at him.

"The honour is mine, lord Willas. I think you for inviting me here. I am only sorry that my brother could not attend your nameday celebrations also."

Before Willas could respond, lord Mace was moving on. "My wife, lady Alerie Hightower."

"My lady, thank you for welcoming me to your home." Alyssa said, curtseying once more.

"I am delighted that you could be here," Lady Alerie returned, smiling kindly.

"My second son, Ser Garlan." Mace went on, and Garlan greeted her politely.

"My precious daughter, Margaery."

Here, Alyssa paused. Margaery Tyrell was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had soft golden-brown curls, and matching eyes that sparkled as she gave Alyssa a beaming smile. Alyssa felt a slight blush colouring her cheeks, and she quickly curtseyed, hoping that no one had noticed her pause.

"Lady Alyssa, it's so wonderful to meet you," Margaery said, still beaming. "I just know that we're going to be the best of friends!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, my lady," Alyssa replied. "I too, hope that we will be friends."

"Yes yes, enough with the courtesies," An old voice grumbled, and Alyssa looked to see who could only be lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns.

"Grandmother," Margaery said, shaking her head. "What will lady Alyssa think of us?"

"She'll be thankful that one of us isn't so pompous, my dear." Olenna replied, looking at Alyssa. "Come here, child."

A little apprehensively, Alyssa did so, curtseying low. "Lady Olenna, it's lovely to meet you."

"Yes yes," Olenna said impatiently, her sharp eyes studying Alyssa closely. "I'm sure it is. You really are quite lovely, aren't you dear? It'll serve you well in your marriage, no doubt."

"Grandmother," Lord Willas said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Lady Alyssa and her companion have just arrived, you do not want to scare them away, do you?"

"Nonsense, Willas, I was only speaking the truth." Olenna insisted. "But, as you say, the lady has just arrived and is no doubt tired from her journey. Willas, why don't you be a dear escort lady Alyssa to her quarters. Margaery sweetling, you'll escort young lord Domeric won't you?"

"Of course, grandmother. Shall we, my lord?"

As Domeric left with Margaery, Willas approached Alyssa. Alyssa, feeling grateful to be getting inside and away from the seemingly endless courtesies, smiled and took his arm when he offered it to her.

"I apologise for my grandmother, my lady," Willas said as they walked through the halls. "She says what she thinks, and cars not for how others will react."

"There is no need to apologise, my lord," Alyssa assured him. "It is quite refreshing, in truth. Don't you think that sometimes, courtesies are all we nobles have? We are hardly ever able to be completely open, and the fact that your grandmother speaks her mid is...comforting in a way."

Willas actually chuckled at that. "Well, that is certainly a new way of looking at things. An interesting point, my lady, and one that I certainly agree with. I think that I will enjoy getting to know you, my lady."

Alyssa smiled in response. "Thank you, my lord," She said. "I do believe I will enjoy getting to know you, as well. I hear that you have an affinity for animals, is that true?"

"It is," He admitted. "I breed horses, hounds, and hawks as well. I always have liked animals."

Alyssa nodded, her smile growing. "As have I," She said lightly. "We don't have many in the Eyrie, though. I've always loved riding horses, you see, and if I want to do that, I have to go all the way down to the Gates of the Moon before I can. It was one of the few benefits of living in the capital, actually. I was able to go riding whenever I liked there."

"You enjoy riding?" Willas asked, looking genuinely curious.

"I do," She confirmed. "I love to ride, and I love horses too."

"In that case, I'd be happy to show you around the tables. We have many fine horses here at Highgarden."

Alyssa beamed, this did sound like a good idea. Willas did seem pleasant enough, however Alyssa was beginning to think that she knew why she was here. The Tyrells wanted a marriage alliance...it was quite obvious, really. For now, though, she'd play along. It would be a good match, and she knew that she would be married soon, regardless. Lady of Highgarden was a good position, and if Willas was a good man then all the better.

"I'd be delighted, my lord," Alyssa said, realising that she had not yet replied. "I look forward to seeing the horses with you."

"And I look forward to showing them to you. Do you read, my lady?" Willas asked as they passed a pair of double doors.

"I do," She said, "But my companion lord Domeric reads a lot more than I do. Do you read as well, lord Willas?"

"Really, then I must make a point to speak with him as well," Willas replied with an easy smile. "And yes, I do. I enjoy reading quite a lot."

"Which books do you enjoy, my lord?" Alyssa asked him curiously.

"History, mainly," He admitted. "When I was younger, I liked to read about the Age of Heroes. All the magic, the things that happened back then...well, they fascinated me. I liked to read about the Targaryen dragons as well."

"My little brother Robert wants to fly on a dragon," Alyssa said, chuckling. "He was so disappointed when my brother and I told him that there were no more dragons."

"He always has his dreams, I suppose," Willas said lightly as they slowly climbed a set of steps. "These are your chambers, my lady."

Alyssa turned, and gave him a small curtsey. "I thank you for escorting me, my lord."

"No need for that, my lady, it was my pleasure. Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the feast tonight?"

"I would, my lord, I'd be most pleased."

"I will see you tonight then," He said, and he bowed slightly, before departing down the steps. Alyssa watched him go, and then she turned and entered her chambers. Yes, she thought, her stay in Highgarden would certainly be interesting.

Lord Domeric might be a problem to their plans, Margaery mused. The young lord had come with the lady Alyssa, did that mean that he was interested in marrying her also? She couldn't blame him if that was the case. Alyssa was beautiful, and of a great house, and lord Domeric was certainly good enough for her. He was of house Bolton, the second most powerful house in the North, so it was not out of the realm of possibility. With that in mind, it was clear what her grandmother would do. Margaery would distract Domeric, while Willas worked on wooing the lady Alyssa.

Now, as she escorted him to his room, she wondered how she would do that. She knew next to nothing about him so that was there she would start.

"Lord Domeric, I heard you fostered with house Redfort, is that true?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"It is my lady," He said. "I enjoyed my time fostering with them very much. Lord Redfort's sons are like brothers to me."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Margaery beamed. "You must miss them. Do you spend a lot of time in the Eyrie, also?"

"Not until recently," He admitted, smiling a little. "I went there for Ser Artys's wedding, and I was invited to stay a while. I'm friends with lady Alyssa you see, and her brother and I get along well also."

"Is that so? And what are lady Alyssa and her brother like? I'd like to be friends with her as well, of course, so I'd like to know."

Domeric frowned slightly, eyes wary. He was less oblivious to her little game than she'd thought he'd be, it seemed. That was interesting. "She is a kind and clever lady, and a wonderful friend. It is not for me to speak of my friends to a stranger, however. Meaning no offence, my lady."

"No offence was given, my lord," Margaery replied sweetly. Deciding to change the subject, she looked for something to ask. "Do you enjoy hawking, my lord?"

"I've rarely participated," He admitted. "But it certainly is an interesting sport."

"Oh, then you must come with us the next time we go," She said brightly. "Tomorrow, perhaps? My brother Willas breeds the finest hawks in the seven kingdoms, he'd be happy to lend you one I'm sure."

"That would be most generous of him." Domeric replied politely. "And I'd be happy to go with you, my lady."

After that, he fell quiet, and they walked in silence for the rest of the way. Domeric didn't seem particularly taken with her, Margaery noted with slight annoyance. No matter, she'd find out what made him tick, and she'd provide the perfect distraction for her brother to secure this alliance.

"Your chambers, my lord," She said, giving him her most charming smile. "I will leave you now. I will see you at the feast tonight, my lord."

"Of course, my lady. See you tonight, then." Domeric went inside his chambers and Margaery walked away, her head full of things to make sure that her family would continue to grow strong.

Standing outside lady Alyssa's door that night, Willas was feeling a little more confident than he'd been feeling that morning. Alyssa was as beautiful as the rumours said, and there was genuine kindness in her eyes. The fact that they also seemed to have some things in common helped as well, and he thought that he'd enjoy getting to know her a little better tonight. He was still feeling guilty though. Alyssa didn't know about her lord father yet, she hadn't even been given the raven scrolls that had arrived for her.

It wasn't right. He knew that, but his grandmother would not budge on the subject. She wanted this alliance, and having Alyssa Arryn rush home immediately had not been in her plans, even if it was what the girl should likely be doing.

Willas, deciding that his thoughts were not helping anyone, knocked lightly on the lady's door. A moment later, she called for him to enter, and so he did.

"Lord Willas," Lady Alyssa rose from her chair, and smiled at him. She didn't focus on the cane in his hand, he noted, not like other people did. No, Alyssa looked at his face instead, which he had to admit that he appreciated.

"Lady Alyssa," He replied, smiling back. "May I say, you look very lovely this evening." It was the truth, too. She wore a dress of sky blue, with delicate silver detailing on the bodice and sleeves.

"That is kind of you to say, my lord. You look very handsome also." She said, and her smile actually looked genuine.

"You're too kind, my lady." He said, holding out his free arm for her to take. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Of course." She replied, and after taking his arm they walked out of her chambers.

Their conversation on the way to the main hall was light. She asked him about the history of Highgarden, and he was all too willing to tell her about it. She seemed to actually be interested, and as they talked, his confidence in a match between them grew.

"Does your lord father hold feasts often, my lord?" Alyssa asked when they were almost at the hall's double doors.

"Yes, he does," Willas admitted with a small chuckle. "He loves playing host, I fear."

"And he is an excellent one, to be sure," She said politely. "As are you. These are your nameday celebrations, after all."

Not that I had much to do with them, Willas thought wryly. He didn't say that though, he only smiled as he and Alyssa entered the hall and made their way to the high table. Naturally, they were seated together, and Domeric Bolton, Alyssa's travelling companion, was sat a good way away down the table across from Margaery. Willas saw Alyssa catch the Bolton heir's eye, and the small smiles that they exchanged. They were friendly enough, he thought, but there didn't seem to be anything more than that going on there.

"What is the Vale like, my lady?" Willas asked, getting her attention back to him.

"It's a wonderful place, my lord," She told him. "And the Eyrie is beautiful."

"I have heard that," He admitted, smiling. "You are lucky to have such a beautiful castle to call home."

"I think we have that in common, my lord," Alyssa noted as the first course was served. "Highgarden is beautiful too."

"Thank you," Willas smiled. "I'm pleas that you think so. House Gardener definitely knew how to build a pretty castle."

"Indeed they did," Alyssa laughed lightly. "I heard that Highgarden still has a proper godswood here, is that true?"

"It is," He admitted. "The Three Singers...those are the weirwood trees. The Eyrie doesn't have one, does it?"

"There was an attempt to build one," Alyssa explained. "The roots wouldn't take, so there's a statue of my ancestor there instead."

"A pity," Willas said. "But at least your ancestors found some use for the garden."

"That's true," Alyssa smiled. "My father says that it's just as well, really. He's afraid that the tree wouldn't have lasted through a winter, anyway. The winds in the mountains can be very strong."

"Your father seems like a wise man then." Willas murmured, guilt washing through him once again.

"He is," Alyssa's eyes softened at the thought of him. "I admire my father very much. He's a wonderful man."

"Indeed." Willas nodded, unable to meet her gaze. He changed the subject once again, and they ate and talked and laughed for the rest of the night. He enjoyed getting to know her, he really did, and he quietly dreaded the next day when she would finally learn the truth.


End file.
